Leyendo Percy Jackson con el futuro
by ToriyDanHaddockHofferson
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando a Afrodita se le prende el foco? Cuando decide hacer algo que lograría cambiar lo ya vivido, para una ayuda mayor y un beneficio personal. ¿Estaría ya escrito? ¿O las Moiras no estarán de acuerdo? Nadie sabe, ni siquiera los propios Dioses, de lo que será de todos luego de traer al futuro a enfrentarse al pasado.
1. El inicio de Todo

**Aviso: La siguiente historia contiene contenido homosexual, a cualquiera que no le guste puede retirarse, nadie lo obliga a leer esto, las palabras en negrita y los personajes conocidos son del gran Rick Riordan .**

* * *

 **El inicio de todo**

Había una vez, una diosa que estaba aburrida. Y eso es malo, muy malo. Cuando un dios está aburrido, puede ocurrir de todo. Desde la caída de un imperio hasta alguna circunstancia bochornosa para los pobres mortales. Asique pobres de las víctimas que tenía en mente, Afrodita, la diosa del amor, y la loca de los shipps.

Esta diosa estaba decidida a cumplir su capricho, así que hablo con los demás dioses para así hacerlo, estos aceptaron, cada uno por un motivo personal y, cómo lo pensado por afrodita rompía las leyes del tiempo y del espacio, llamaron a las parcas.

Las tres mujeres parecían estar en ese día de un peculiar buen humor, porque cedieron a los incesantes ojitos de perrito inmortal de la diosa, y no la dejaron seguir con el pequeño monólogo. Las tres ancianas del destino comenzaron a hacer su parte del trabajo, mientras Afrodita corría a decirles a los demás sobre lo sucedido. Ahora le tocaba a Apolo conseguir los libros necesarios.

Apolo fue rápido, consiguió los 10 libros que necesitaban justo a tiempo para que las 3 ancianas terminen.

 **Mientras tanto en el futuro campamento mestizo…**

Había muchos chicos corriendo o caminando como personas civilizadas. Había chicos en el comedor, en la zona de las casas, en el área de entrenamiento, en el lago, hasta subiéndose a los árboles como si fuesen monos.

\- Tu mamá va a matarte, Skai, y estoy muy, seguro de que ahí arriba va a encontrarte - se burló un muchacho cuyo cabello rubio caía sobre sus ojos prácticamente, cortando pero no evitando que los ojos verde agua brillaran, divertidos, en dirección de la chica de cabellos castaños y piel bronceada.

\- No lo creo, estaba haciendo no se que con el tío Connor - Sonrió La chica cuyos ojos relampaguearon con un brillo travieso

El rubio rodó los ojos, esperando bien, bien, adentro, que la menuda castaña no cayese desde ese delgado y larguirucho árbol.

No muy lejos de ahí...

Los chicas de entre 15 y 16 años luchaban espada contra espada, La rubia tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y luchaba con algo de más de fuerza de la necesaria.

La pelinegra exhaló furiosamente, respondiendo a los ataques de la rubia, solo dando unos pasos atrás para no perder el equilibrio. Resulta que, la primera estaba usando esa batalla para descargarse. Y ella lo entendía.

Pero mientras esto pasaba, había otra rubia espiando no muy lejos de ahí.

La menor de las rubias evitó un ataque de la pelinegra y grito, aun llena de ira y se dio vuelta, tirando esa espada a la otra punta de la arena, justo en medio de donde sus otras 3 amigas hablaban.

\- Basta, necesito ir por mí arco - dijo entre respiración y respiración.

La pelinegra no tardó en dejar caer su arma también. Nada parecía calmar a la furia en que se había convertido la rubia. Una mirada entre todas sus amigas bastó para saber que era mejor ser todas observadoras del arranque de ira...

-Ten cuidado-pidió la pelinegra, tumbándose en el suelo, entre respiraciones.

-¡Hola, Charlie!- chilló alegre e indiscretamente una pequeña pelinegra de 12 desde detrás de la rubia mayor. La habían cachado.

\- Shhh, cállate Zöe! – dijo la rubia de ojos de color cambiante, su hermana estaba por dar a descubrir su ubicación, y ella necesitaba hablar con la pelinegra que estaba luchando.

\- No prometo nada - dijo La menor de las rubias mientras iba por su bolso y tomaba su arco.

La pequeña rió, con la mala intención de arruinarle el intento de espionaje a su hermana mayor. Se le acercó más y se paró del modo que también observase lo que pasaba no muy lejos- ¿qué sucede allá? ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

La de ojos color avellana se puso de pie- ya no me parece buena idea dejarla sola.

\- Solo déjame ¿sí?, Ve a jugar con los demás en la cabaña 6

La rubia mayor bufa mientras se ponía de pie, ya no podría seguir donde estaba, tendría que buscar otro lugar

Pero la pelinegra se quedó a su lado, picando en la paciencia de la chica de ojos verdes grisáceos. Así que la siguió.

En la zona del lago, un chico de piel morena estaba observando algo que no estaba ahí, pensando en ello y olvidándose de todo lo que le rodeaba, y de su mejor amigo, también.

El rubio a su lado, tampoco se veía muy concentrado en la realidad.

Daniela se levantó y se dirigió a donde más Le gustaba practicar con el arco, frente al lago, usualmente le pedía ayuda a las Náyades para esto y estás la ayudaban, aunque hoy no les pediría ayuda, necesitaba descargarse, sus padres lo habían hecho de nuevo y estaba harta.

-Zöe, por favor, vete - dijo empezando a caminar

Para el muchacho rubio, fue como si los dioses le hubiesen jugado una mala pasada. Puede que su abuela estuviese jugándole una broma pesada luego de leerle los pensamientos. Porque Daniela era la chica en la que últimamente estaba pensando más de la cuenta.

Puede que también por obra de los dioses, la pelinegra de ojos azules vio no muy lejos de ella a Charlie.

\- No debí ir a comer-se quejó en un susurro entre dientes. Y como excelente muchacha valiente, giró sobre sus talones y se volvió sobre sus pasos, huyendo, en verdad.

Mientras, Zöe no se daría por vencida-pero dime primero ¿por qué estabas tan pendiente de ellas? Por fis-se paró frente a ella y comenzó a hacerle una muy convincente carita de perrito suplicante. Casi tan buena como la de la diosa del amor.

La rubia vio ese cabello negro que tan bien conocía y corrió tras ella, ambas necesitaban hablar.

Daniela llegó al lago y vio esas cabelleras que conocía muy bien, después de todo, eran los mejores amigos de su hermana mayor.

Algo, el instinto de... ¿Nieta del señor del inframundo? ¿De semidiosa? ¡Ay! Eso, da igual, el caso es que la muchacha pelinegra sintió que iba a ser atacada. Y no físicamente. Y desaparecer en una sombra era una especie de... Defensa personal, justo antes de que la rubia llegase a acorralarla como siempre hacía. Estaba claro que no quería hablar con ella.

Todo lo contrario a ella, Gales sí quería hablar con Daniela. Así que se acercó, esperando no provocar otra tormenta al estar junto a ella. O el señor D ya no volvería a amenazarlos con transformarlos en uvas.

\- ¡Por Poseidón y Atenea Victoria! No puedes seguir haciendo eso - bufo la rubia

La pelinegra llevaba escapando de ella una semana y no sabía por qué.

En cambio era Daniela quien escapaba del de ojos caleidoscopio, pero como buena nieta de Atenea que era, hizo lo más inteligente, no escapo, no serviría de nada, y otra tormenta estaba descartado, no quería ser uva, simplemente coloco una flecha en el arco y apunto al rubio, así él no se acercaría.

¿Era una cobarde? Puede que sí ¿estaba cansada? Mucho. Casi no lo practicaba, cosa que estaba mal, ella lo sabía. Pero por lo menos su mano volvió a ser sólida casi enseguida. Se recostó contra un árbol cerró los ojos.

-¿Huyendo de nuevo?-, al parecer hoy era el día de descubrir los escondites de las personas.

-No es por nada, Iss, pero vete-.

El que sí se pasaba de gallardo, era Gales. Daniela era un az con el arco y él era su blanco, uno que se estaba acercando más a ella, sin importarle una flecha que le apuntaba directo al pecho. - Dany, tenemos que hablar. O al menos, escúchame-.

\- ¿De nuevo de Charlie? - río sentándose junto a ella

Cada 3 días la pelinegra escapaba de la rubia, para Isabella eso no era una novedad, así que le tendió una botella de agua que siempre andaba trayendo

Daniela tenso la cuerda del arco, dispuesta a disparar o, Para no volverse asesina, a correr hacia el lago - no quiero hablar ni escuchar, y para ti soy Jackson

Tomó la botella con la mano temblorosa. Un simple tic nervioso, eso esperaba que Isabella pensase.

¿Para qué mentirle a la castaña que ya sabía lo que pasaba?

-Ella es muy persistente, no puedo hacer más-susurra, llevándose la botella a la boca y casi acabándola en seguida. Era la excusa más patética que haya hecho en su vida. Su cerebro al parecer aun estaba volviendo del desvanecimiento.

Y Gales seguía acercándose. Ahora parecía un intento suicida.- pues yo sí. Por favor, Jackson-.

Y Zöe, que había seguido a su hermana, rió ligeramente, abrazándola para reconfortarla- ¡lo sabía!-no se había equivocado. Tyson le debía dinero.

Suspiró, su amiga siempre era igual, testaruda, si seguía así la mayor de las Jackson's no la dejaría tranquila, y eso ella lo sabía.

\- ¿y si la escuchas? , Ella solo quiere hablar, y, en el mejor de los casos, te dejará tranquila

Daniela no sabía qué hacer, el estúpido de Gales estaba ya casi tocándola, y eso no lo permitiría, pero tampoco podía dispararle, su tío Jason se lo había pedido, así que lo esquivo y corrió al lago, era donde más segura estaba , necesitaba hablar con Artemisa.

-No lo sé-suspiró, luego de haberse bebido toda la botella. Su color de piel aun no estaba totalmente recompuesto.

Ella en realidad no quería saber de lo que iba a hablarle. Mejor si Charlotte la dejaba tranquila de una vez. Así era más fácil para Victoria olvidarse de lo que sentía por Charlie.

En cambio, Gales ya estaba cansándose de ser evitado así, sin saber la verdad de por qué Daniela lo evitaba así de mal.

Pero pronto, los dioses lo sabían, se iban a enterar.

Charlie no se iba a quedar tranquila, no señor, la busco por los lugares que ella frecuentaba y la encontró debajo del árbol con Isabella, esto hizo que frunciera el ceño - aquí estabas.

-No puede...- nadie sabrá qué iba a decir la sorprendida pelinegra, porque en seguida cayó inconsciente. Y no era la única. Sus amigas en la arena, Daniela en el lago, los dos chicos en la orilla de ésta, Isabella y Charlotte también. Una oleada masiva de desmayos.

Esto era algo hecho por los dioses.

Y termina de confirmarse al todos desaparecer en segundos.


	2. Llegada y Explicaciones

**Capitulo 1: Llegada y explicaciones**

Ahora vamos al pasado, mis niños, en donde los pobres adolescente van a despertar

-¿Falta mucho?- cuestionó el dios, impaciente, de rubios cabellos y negros haikus.

\- No seas impaciente Apolo, esta es la primera vez que se hace algo así - respondió la diosa de ojos tormentosos.

-¡Yo no estoy siendo impaciente!-se quejó, haciendo pucheros como niño berrinchudo

Su hermana melliza solo rodó los ojos.-mejor no hagas nada por despertarlos antes, Apolo. Te conozco-.

\- Ni tu Hermes, son niños, déjalos - dijo la diosa del hogar con un tono de voz dulce

El dios mensajero suspiró. Eliminó el plan para despertar bien mojados a los niños y asintió, sumiso ante la bondadosa diosa-sí, Hestia-.

Un pelinegro de ojos verdes fue el primero en despertar, u mirada fue directamente a la que se había vuelto su mejor amiga con el paso de los años, y al chico cabra que era su mejor amigo hace años, ambos estaban a su lado, ella a su derecha y él a su izquierda.

La pelirrubia mejor amiga del pelinegro se removió, esperemos que despertando.

Al otro extremo del montón, en los chicos que estaban apiñados como sacos de papa unos sobre otros, uno de los cuerpos base empezó a despertar de su letargo.

La señorita Afrodita dio palmadas silenciosas. Su plan iba a la maravilla.

Daniela empezó a despertar, sentía que estaba sobre otro cuerpo, uno que al parecer ya estaba despierto dado que sentía su mano en la cintura de ella, ella no quería despertar, estaba cansada de su realidad, quería dormir para siempre.

Percy ya estaba preocupado, Annabeth no despertada, tomo su mano sin saber qué hacer.

Por mucho que Annabeth quisiese despertar, estaba cansada. El dormir era muy tentador luego de un largo y cansado día. Se aferró a la calidez cerca de su mano. Era tan familiar, aunque oliese a cabra.

Gales llevaba algunos minutos despierto, pero la situación era tan extraña que no sabía qué hacer. Solo sabía que Daniela era el cuerpo que estaba sobre él. Su aroma era irresistible como siempre.

Los dioses solo hablarían hasta que todos estuviesen despiertos.

La única cuyo sueño aun era tan pesado como un muro de granito, era Victoria.

Percy ni siquiera miraba a su alrededor, solo tomaba la mano de Annabeth con fuerza y acariciaba su cabello, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Grover despertó, solo que Annabeth no lo hacía.

Charlie se acerco hasta Victoria, se veía hermosa durmiendo, acaricio su mejilla con la intensión de despertarla, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo.

Dany se removió, debía despertar, tenía que saber que sucedía con sus hermanos, eso era todo lo importante, abrió perezosamente los ojos hasta enfocar el rostro que había frente a ella, reconoció esos ojos multicolor en un segundo - Suéltame en este instante si no quieres perder las manos Gales.

Con sus poderes de diosa del amor, Afrodita podía sentir toda el aura amorosa que rondaba al rededor de todos esos adolescentes que iban despertando.

El caso es que estaban tan aturdidos que no soltaban ni dos palabras. Todos excepto Daniela.

Giles la miró con una triste dulzura que sus ojos demostraban demasiado bien. Él ya no quería pelear, por lo que escurrió su agarre de su cintura- ¿estás bien?-susurró porque sentía que debía usar únicamente ese tono.

Todos despiertos y entrando en la cosa llamada raciocinio, se miraban.

Del tumulto que eran los del futuro, solo quedaba una chica dormida.

Lo mismo con el lado de los del pasado.

-Están tardando mucho-susurró al oído de Hestia, la diosa de ojos de tormenta.

Daniela se levantó, enfadada - claro que sí - enojada, ese idiota se atrevía a tratar de acercarse a ella

Hestia suspiró - están desorientados - dijo mirando con una sonrisita a los niños

Un chico de cabello negro y ojos de tormenta se levantó entre la multitud y se dirigió a la Dan - ¿donde están los pequeños? -.

Su pregunta era lógica dado que todos los presentes del futuro eran los mayores de cada familia, no había ninguno de los pequeños.

Y seguían sin darse cuenta de los dioses. O no les daban importancia. Una de las dos.

La rubia de ojos caleidoscópicos se acercó y ayudó al muchacho que compartía el mismo multicolor de su mirada. Cabe destacar que ella tampoco estaba muy tranquila.

-Giles, Rick y Jordán no están-susurro ansiosamente, mordiéndose el labio. El par de pequeños eran demasiado traviesos, parecían hijos de Hermes.

La diosa del hogar estaba debatiéndose en si mencionar el paradero de los menores o no. Se le acongojaba el corazón al ver a todos esos muchachos tan preocupados.

Varios de ellos, palpándose el cuerpo por si les faltaba algo.

-Ay no, ay no...-susurraba la castaña de nombre Selena parecía casi entrar pánico, palpándose los bolsillos paranoicamente. No podía haberlo perdido.

Daniela estaba respirando rápidamente, no sabía dónde estaban sus pequeños - Luke, no están ni Tyson ni Zöe - susurro, sus hermanos eran lo único que le importaba en este mundo

Atenea se estaba desesperando, estos chicos estaban aquí para otras cosas que para ponerse paranoicos

Hestia, que siempre era la más sensata y observadora, se dio cuenta del mal humor que estaba sobre la diosa de la sabiduría y se acercó a ella, posando la mano en su hombro con delicadeza, esperando no sobresaltarla. -Querida, tienes que entenderlos. Démosles unos minutos-, usó ese tono persuasivo de las madres hacia sus hijos. Lo que era muy gracioso, viendo que la diosa estaba usando su versión de niña de 8 años.

-¿Alguien ha visto a un enano de cinco años?-repitió por tercera vez un muchacho bajito, haciéndose oír por sobre el barullo de sus amigos que entraban en pánico. -¿Erick? ¿Galia?-

Se podrán imaginar las caras que empezaban a poner los del pasado al percatarse de esos muchachos con camisas del campamento mestizo, o del campamento Júpiter, a los que nunca antes habían visto. Los campamentos eran grandes pero, tampoco tanto.

Annabeth decidió por fin despertar, aliviando a Percy, que solo la estaba mirando a ella

Solo faltaba la floja de Victoria. Bueno, no debería llamarla floja. Tomando en cuenta que estaba recuperándose de algo a lo que normalmente no estaba acostumbrada y que podía consumir hasta a su padre si no se tenía cuidado.

Charlie aun intentaba despertarla sin éxito, estaba preocupada a sí que la cargo y puso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y acaricio su negro cabello

Daniela ya estaba desesperada, se acercó a sus amigas que estaban igual o peor que ella, todas tenían hermanos pequeños y no encontrarlos los ponían a todos nerviosos.

Percy al fin había respirado tranquilo al ver a su rubia amiga con los ojos abierto - ¿estás bien? -.

Atenea solo bufaba desde su trono, todos estaban bien, e ignorando a los dioses

La rubia de ojos grisáceos le sonrió al preocupado pelinegro. Desde donde estaba se veía muy tierno. Estiró la mano y le despeinó rápidamente-claro que sí, pero... ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- como buena hija de Atenea, supo al instante que ese era el salón de reuniones de los dioses

¡Por fin alguien se acordaba de ellos!

Afrodita no cabía de la emoción, ya deseosa de comenzar con su diversión.

-Ni siquiera estamos en el campamento mestizo-reconoció con un suspiro Silena, que no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, como si los más pequeños pudiesen salir de cualquier sitio. Ella esperaba que sí. Y luego de eso, mataría a sus hermanitas por la pésima broma.

Isabella era la más calmada de todos, por poco, porque había descubierto a los del otro lado. Los observaba, sin saber qué decir.

¿Quiénes eran esos chicos?

Percy parecía sorprendido - ¿a qué te refieres? - dijo ayudándola a levantarse

Grover no quería interrumpir a sus amigos, pero debía hacerlo - chicos ¿alguien sabe que hacemos en el Olimpo?

Katie, quien estaba junto a Travis y Connor, había escuchado a la cabra hablar - ¿Que hizo Percy esta vez? -.

El pelinegro se sintió ofendido, y estaba dispuesto a responder con su usual sarcasmo, pero la muchacha de ojos grises le interrumpió.

-Percy no ha hecho nada-sonaba muy convencida de la inocencia de su mejor amigo- ¿verdad, sesos de alga?-lo encaró, cruzando los brazos. Además que si lo hubiese hecho, ella ya lo sabría. Fácil.

Nico estaba sentado viéndolos a todos, lejos del grupo, solamente esperaba a que los dioses se explicarán

Luke no sabía cómo calmar a su melliza, no podía ni calmarse a sí mismo, pero lo intentaba, - Delfín mira dónde estamos, los dioses deben saber dónde están los pequeños-.

\- No me llames delfín, Luke - gruñó la de cabellera rubia mientras se encaminaba frente a Zeus con Ambos campamentos futuros, a la par que Percy y el campamento mestizo del pasado y Reyna y el campamento Júpiter hacían lo mismo.

¡Por fin veían que estaban frente a los maravillosos e inmortales dioses!

Atenea agradeció que su hija fuese espabilada.

Todos ellos querían hablar, pero con una mirada de amenaza, Zeus tomó la palabra.

-Buenos días, jóvenes semidioses-sus ojos severos que querían ser amables se posaron en su hijo y en su hija, a pesar que la segunda lo decepcionase un poco luego de convertirse en cazadora.

Daniela se impaciento - ¿qué rayos quieres Zeus?

Muchos campistas de ambos campamentos quedaron algo estupefactos de como esa chiquilla desconocida le hablara al rey de los dioses, y los mismos dioses no estaban mejor, aunque al Dios de la guerra lo dejo riendo, la "pequeña niña" tenía agallas.

Era comprensible, si Luke fuese tan impaciente como su hermana, no hubiese hecho lo mismo, porque estaba igual de cabreado. Apoyó la mano en su hombro y miró los ojos del Dios del cielo- ¿donde están los más pequeños, Zeus?-.

El acto suicida de los mellizos aflojó los instintos de protección y de valentía de sus amigos, quienes se agruparon y todos miraron expectantes lo que pasaría, listos para pelear o evitar una pelea. Necesitaban respuestas.

Zeus se levanto en su trono, listo para atacar - ¿¡Quien se creen para hablarle así a el dios del...?! - grito, antes que fuese interrumpido.

\- Dios del teatro, no repetiré la pregunta Zeus, ¿Dónde mierda están los más pequeños? O me dices o juro por lo que más amo que llegaras al tártaro de mano del campamento mestizo - la rubia ya no tenía más paciencia.

Si Leo no estuviese tan fascinado, hubiese reído por la "grosería" de la chica rubia, pero, como sus amigos, estaba asustado por la explosividad que venía del otro lado del salón.

Se ajustaron mejor al rededor de los rubios mestizos, denotándose un aura de furia al rededor de todos estos chicos asustados y desesperados.

Mal momento para la hija de Nico D'Angelo para despertar, sin tardar mucho en comprender que todos sus amigos estaban en peligro. Eso era lo que importaba. Se balanceó sobre sus inestables pies. Tenía que hacer algo, y sabía qué. Dar les a sus amigos lo que necesitaban.

-Dany- le llamó, esperando...

Daniela se giro al escuchar a su amiga, su furia se relajo y solo la sujeto para evitar que se callera, su amiga estaba débil, sus hermanos desaparecidos, sus padres en la mañana se comportaron como la mierda que eran a veces, que hermoso día para estar de cumpleaños.

-Estoy bien-rodó los ojos. Si no hubiese estado tan débil, seguro se sonrojaba.- no sé si me equivoco, pero creo saber dónde están todos los pequeños-era difícil hablar estando aun mareada. Y por alguna razón, tenía en las narices el olor de Charlotte. Qué raro.

Todos los demás miraban expectantes, hasta los dioses, que ya sabían lo que ocurría, estaban atentos a la situación, curiosos.

Excepto Zeus, que ahora estaba más arrecho que antes ¡lo estaban ignorando! Y por una estúpida semidiosa con olor a muerte (predominante en ese momento) y mirada caída.

\- Dímelo, por favor - ella no suplicaba, nunca lo hacía, pero por sus hermanos y seres queridos, haría hasta lo impensable.

Percy solo miraba como ambas chicas hablaban, ambas le parecían levemente familiar, en especial la rubia.

La más alta tuvo que agarrarse de los hombros de la rubia, tragando suavemente. El dolor en la voz de su amiga era horrible. Bajó la mirada, respirando por la boca- ellos están bien. Todos ellos. Solo que... Siguen en el campamento-quiso alzarse de hombros, lográndolo ligeramente- en cambio nosotros-iba a decirlo. Los dioses podrían pasarse una eternidad disfrutando el cómo ellos se rebanaban el coco para conocer su paradero verdadero- estamos en el pasado, chicos-susurró. Las moiras le habían dicho que no mencionase eso frente a los del pasado.

\- ¿Como que en el pasado? - se escucho como un coro, en personas de ambos campamentos, solo 1 voz no se escucho, la de esa rubia que antes no se podía callar, giro sobre sí misma y miro detalladamente el Olimpo en sí, o por lo menos su arquitectura, debía admitir que había sido torpe al no notarlo , había miles de diferencias con los que había hecho su madre, giro más hasta quedar de frente a el chico de cabello negro que no dejaba de mirarlas y lo reconoció, reconoció esos ojo verdes, si eran los mismos que ella veía en algunos de sus hermano y en ella misma la mirase al espejo, miro a la derecha de él y ahí estaba ella, la que en algún tiempo seria su progenitora, trago duro antes de caer de rodillas, nadie la podía juzgar, era mucho por un día.

Zeus sonrió al ver como la pequeña idiota caía, aunque no fuese por su mano verla sufrir lo hacía feliz.

Hestia, que siempre andaba pendiente de todo, quiso fulminar a su hermano por su certinidad. Bajó los escalones que la separaban del grupo de chicos, que, por cierto, eran más altos que ella- mis queridos niños, lamentamos tantos inconvenientes-sonrió cálidamente- ¿alguno quiere sentarse?-miró a la rubia que había caído- ¿quieres algo caliente, mi niña? ¿Un té, tal vez?-.

Victoria se hizo hacia atrás en lo que Dany la soltó, por lo que chocó quedamente contra la rubia de la que siempre huía últimamente. Ja. Qué ironía. Y ella ni cuenta se dio de esto.

Giles estaba estupefacto, como todos, pero miraba a la chica de sus sueños, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento.

Su hermana sí sabía. Si ese era el pasado... Solo le bastó con dar una mirada rápida al grupo que aun estaba lejos de sus amigos. Reconoció un par idéntico a sus ojos. Pero algo, una advertencia, la hizo ocultar su mirada, desviar el rostro.

Daniela solo negó, no necesitaba eso, necesitaba nadar, agua o un abrazo, eso siempre la reponía, aunque, si lo pensaba bien, era una débil, se levanto como pudo y su cara se volvió piedra, no le daría esa satisfacción a Zeus, jamás.

Charlie sujeto a Victoria de la cintura, ella necesitaba apoyo y aquí estaba ella, muchas de las chicas se acercaron unas a otras, necesitaban ese apoyo Silena, Elena y María estaban nerviosas, pero debían mantenerse fuertes.

Luke vio el cambio en la expresión de su hermana. El dios del cielo también la vio y se le borró la sonrisa de victoria del rostro.

El rubio que compartía un ADN similar al de Daniela la abrazó por los hombros. Ambos necesitaban eso.

-les dejaré esto por aquí-, chasqueó los dedos y grandes y largos sofás de color canela aparecieron en todo el espacio, suficientes para ocuparlos los del pasado y los del futuro. Amaba ver familias formadas por el amor y el respeto. Y esos muchachos lo eran. Sonrió ligeramente, viendo con atención a los del futuro.

Victoria se giró despacio, para encarar a la dueña del brazo que reconoció. No era momento para huir, lo sabía, primero porque seguía muy débil, segundo, porque ya estaba harta de no saber. Sí, un cambio, pero sencillamente, Isabella tenía razón. Observó la mirada que le estaba dando la rubia. No sabía descifrarlo. Pero Charlie necesitaba alguien que la confortara. Algo en su pecho se aflojó a duras penas. Charlie era la que tenía hermanos, no ella, y era la que la estaba abrazando cuando debía ser al contrario. Ella estaba más compuesta que la mayoría de ellos. Y estaba siendo injusta. Por lo que, cerrando los ojos, rodeó el torso de la más alta y la atrajo en un abrazo en donde no quería, por nada del mundo, sentirse incómoda. Y dejó sus sentimientos contrariados a un lado.

Charlie se tenso y destenso en un segundo, se sentía bien, eso la ayudaba a controlarse, quizás a ella no le afectaba tanto como a sus hermanos, no le afectaba porque era tan débil para ignorar que sucedía muchas veces con ello, huía de ese dolor, causando que su hermanita cargara con él, ahora ella estaba mal, casi destruida, y Charlie sabia porque, Daniela estaba de cumpleaños junto con Luke, en el campamento no habían alcanzado a celebrarlo y de sus padres no sabían nada, aunque eso no era extraño, no se habían acordado de su cumpleaños de ella tampoco, y hace un año del de Zöe y Tyson, no era extraño, pero tampoco pasajero ni llevadero, dolía, mucho y ella que había sentido ese dolor en carne propia no sabía qué hacer.

Daniela acepto el abrazo, en silencio, luego volteo hacia Zeus - Ya me dirás que quieren ¿o tendré que pedírselo a Poseidón?-. Su voz era fría y cortante, los que la conocían sabían que era eso, era una armadura, una que usaba para proteger a los suyos.

Ares volvió a reír, la pequeña impertinente le agradaba, en especial si colocaba a Zeus en su lugar

Atenea ya se estaba cansando, esos semidioses estaban aquí para algo puntual no para convertir la sala del trono en un chiste y si, aunque de vez en vez disfrutaba ver a su padre humillado, este no era el caso, no ahora, tenían la oportunidad única en la vida, tener presente y futuro, y todos parecían perdidos y desorientados, aunque esto se ponía entender por el hecho de estar en la situación en la que estaban, esto no dejaba de exasperar a la rubia.

La pelinegra del abrazo de la paz alzó ligeramente la cabeza del espacio que se había hecho contra las clavículas de la mayor, para observar cómo se desenvolvía el enfrentamiento entre los dos temperamentos.

El brazo de Luke se ajustó al rededor de su melliza.

La mirada de Zeus casi fulminaba en verdad a la hija de Percy Jackson.

Los únicos que no se sentaban eran los del futuro, pendientes y alertados.

Ya Afrodita no aguantó más ¡además! Era su plan.

-ay, ternuritas-ronroneó, poniéndose de pie en toda su escultural y cambiante forma, que por cierto mareaba un poco- yo les diré lo que pasa aquí. Los hemos reunidos para que conozcan la verdad. Para aquellos que no la saben totalmente, o sea ustedes-miró a los del pasado-. Y para los que comprenderán el por qué de su presente-posó su mirada sobre los del futuro-, pero antes de comenzar con lo bueno, quiero que se presenten. Ustedes-les sonrió a los que no se sentaban- solo sus nombres, por favor-.

Zeus gruñó contra su tía - primero la impertinente

Daniela bufo, siempre ella - Daniela - fue cortante y fría como hielo seco

Hestia medio sonreía, era una situación extraña, eso lo podía decir cualquiera, pero aún así se veía y sentía la calidez que había entre todos estos extraños habitantes - ahora los demás por favor - susurro

Charlie alzo la cabeza un poco, hacia segundos había tenido la nariz en ese cabello negro que la enloquecía, quería volver ahí - Charlotte - y volvió a hundir la nariz

Luke sonrió con perversión, sabía lo que pasaría al decir su nombre y quería ver la reacción de su padre - Luke - dijo fuerte y claro, mientras veía como el campamento mestizo del pasado se tensaba

Silena maldijo, siempre los Jackson y sus cosas, pero ella era hija de la gran Clarisse la Rue, no iba a titubear - Silena - dijo de una sola vez, sin ver lo que causaba en la cabaña de Afrodita

Era turno de ella, rodó los ojos, sin razón alguna, ligeramente alzando la mirada del suelo, y poniéndola en el lado del campamento mestizo del pasado, como un desafío del que solo sabía ella- Victoria-no tuvo necesidad de alzar mucho la voz para hacerse escuchar, calmada, orgullosa y pronunciándolo de esa forma que siempre lo hacía uno de sus padres, usando la "versión" italiana. Le gustaba así.

Gales eliminó la sonrisa tonta justo segundos después de escuchar la voz de la melliza Jackson. Ahora era pura calmada seriedad en toda su expresión,-soy Gales- pronunció alto y claro, sin presunción.

Justo a su lado, una rubia se movía impacientemente. Al parecer era su turno. Le gustaba su nombre, a pesar de lo que había sido su predecesora y lo que había ocasionado, era tan fuerte como ella, y más. Y por eso su madre había escogido ese nombre- Elena-.

Atenea y Hera soltaron pequeños bufidos. Ese nombre...

La de cabellos canela, que estaba en el sofá de al lado, sintió que era su turno. Alzó la barbilla y sus ojos rasgados de color ámbar, centellearon- María- dijo con voz que siempre era dulce, sin estar pendiente del escalofrío que invadió a Hazel.

Los chicos que no habían mencionado una palabra sonrieron, nadie los podría calmar ahora, después de todo, al ver quieres eran sus padres no era una sorpresa - Evan es mi nombre - sonrió, para sólo tener 13 años era algo "agrandado"

Todos se giraron a la chica que estaba a la derecha de él, a diferencia de él, ella era más tímida, cuando sintió que todas las miradas estaban en ella se sonrojo, y en un hilo de voz dijo - Elizabeth - bajando la mirada.

Luego se voltearon a la chica que de parecía a cierta hija de Deméter, aunque esa idea se esfumó cuando soltó una sonrisa que, a muchos que habían sido víctimas de los hijos de Hermes, les dio un escalofrío - mi nombre es ángel del cielo - con un tono pícaro soltó esa exclamación

\- Di tu verdadero nombre - soltó su hermana mayor

\- no me dejan divertirme - bufo, eso le molestaba – Skai

Al siguiente que vieron fue a una chica que parecía la versión femenina de cierto hijo de Hermes. Isabella movió su mano alegremente, saludándolos a todos los que le prestaban atención. Era raro si no era por alguna broma de la que la culpaban (las que normalmente eran culpa de su prima)- soy Isabella-se presentó con el mismo tono alegre. Pero su cabeza ya estaba pendiente de los que serían unas apetitosas posibles víctimas.

Dante no quería que lo viesen. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención.- Dante- Quería acabar con eso rápido.

-No se te oyó, hermano-picó con burla el enano al que Dante quiso golpear luego.

-Soy Dante- esta vez, con menos ánimo pero más alto.

-¡Auch!-. Todos miraron al muchacho que interrumpió antes, que miraba infantilmente a una chica que tenía una sonrisa inocente en los labios. Oliver se dio cuenta de que al fin era el centro de atención, y tenía que dar una buena impresión ante sus padres adolescentes. Puso una sonrisa en sus labios y se giró a ver a todos- yo soy el magnífico Oliver. Un placer para ustedes-.

Daniela se giró a una de sus primas - faltas tú-.

Daisy suspiró, a veces sus primos y primas era un dolor de cabeza, pero bueno - mi nombre es Daisy - dijo claro

Afrodita dio un par de palmadas para que todos se girasen a verla a ella- bueno, es el turno de ustedes, chicos -hizo ademanes con las manos hacia los del pasado- ale, ale, que se nos va el día-.

Y ahora era al revés. Aunque los del futuro solo lo hacían por educación, ya sabían quiénes eran ellos.

-¿Quieres sentarte?-Victoria le susurró a la rubia. Ya estaba sintiendo extraño el estar tanto rato de pie, abrazada a la mayor. Además que alguien las estaba mirando, y detestaba que la mirasen, como si la juzgasen.

\- sólo si te quedas junto a mi - susurra en su oído, no la quería soltar, no ahora que la podía tener cerca.

Daniela bufa, no quería estar ahí, no quería estar con la versión joven de sus padres, no lo quería, quería escapar, se sentó en el sillón junto a Luke mientras se recuesta sobre él, necesitaba apoyo. Luke no sabía qué hacer, siempre era su hermana quién era la fuerte, pero ahora ella era la débil, era extraño.

Con los del pasado nadie hablaba, nadie decía nada, así que Percy se adelantó y hablo – Perseo

Ay como siempre, un Jackson debía empezar la cosa.

Victoria quiso estar atenta a las presentaciones, pero sus ojos la delataron al abrirlos mucho, por la sorpresa ¿quién diablos se creía Charlie para provocarle un estremecimiento?...-Charlotte-empezó a alejarse, con más tranquilidad que la que sentía. La vista sobre ellas no se quitaba. Ambas seguían débiles, por razones diferentes. Ese lado que venía de Solace la detuvo de soltarla. Se había dicho que dejaría a un lado sus sentimientos mientras la consolaba...-yo... Uhm, vale vamos a sentarnos-susurró, con la cabeza gacha.

-Leo-les sonrió pícaramente a los chicos del otro lado, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Charlie la sujetó y la llevo a los sillones, la sentó a su derecha y no dejo de abrazarla, ambas necesitaban ese contacto.

El hijo del duende latino rodó los ojos, su padre nunca cambiario, pero por eso lo querían, rieron un poco mientras su tía se presentaba – Piper

-Jason-.

Los hijos de Grace y Mc' Clean no aguantaron el darles una pequeña mirada a sus padres. Era bastante extraño pensar que esos dos chicos serían sus futuros padres.

Luke miró a su hermana mayor. En otra situación, habría intentando mosquearla un poco con respecto a la pelinegra Solace, pero solo sonrió imperceptiblemente pícaro.-Delfín-susurró quedito al oído de su hermana melliza-mira a Charlie-.

Dan frunció el ceño, odiaba ese apodo, pero al mismo tiempo lo amaba, era el apodo que le habían dado sus padres después de todo - no me digas delfín - gruñó, su hermano se parecía a su padre, y por eso no quería que él en especial le dijera de esa forma.

-Por mucho que lo digas, Delfín, tu petición no se hará realidad-rió bajito, y ajustó más la brazos al rededor de los de ella, por si se le ocurría golpearlo.-y ahora, mira a Charlie, ya. Que su sueño se hizo realidad-.

La chica aún bufando volteo hacia su hermana mayor y sonrió, por lo menos una de ellas tenía suerte en el amor - se ven muy lindas-.

\- Es una lástima que estén tan lejos, Delfín-.

Mientras esta conversación se daba, era el turno de la ex ninfa de cabellos claros. -Soy Calipso- sonreía dulcemente a los ahora conocidos. Se contuvo la risa al sentir un agarrón súbito en su mano.

Valdez era algo celoso a veces.

Oliver río, era lindo ver a sus padres así, pero nadie podía saber que él pensaba eso, ¿donde dejaría su reputación?

Cuando la última semidiosa se presentó, otra luz apareció, de ella salió una mortal de cabellos castaños y ojos cambiantes

Todo mundo se volvió en esa dirección.

A Poseidón se le aceleró su inmortal corazón.

Los tres chicos Jackson estuvieron a punto de meter la pata.

-¿Mamá?-exclamó Percy.

Sip, ese día no podía ser peor.


	3. Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora

**Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de algebra**

 _ **Mira que yo no quería ser un semidiós**_

¿El diario del tío Percy comenzaba así? Se preguntaban los del futuro.

¿Acaso no pudo esperar unas páginas más a delatarse?, cierta pelinegra bufó.

Al otro lado, Percy intentaba hundirse en su asiento.

\- Yo no quería ser su hija - susurró la rubia que se hundía más en su hermano, no quería leer esto, no quería, quería correr donde sus hermanitos menores y olvidarse de su cumpleaños

Luke solo la abrazo más, no podía hacer nada más en ese punto, el sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando y solo hizo eso, porque ambos lo necesitaban, necesitaban sentirse queridos.

Puesto que eran las más cercanas sentadas a los mellizos, Victoria los escuchó hablar, y ajustó los brazos repentinamente al rededor de Charlotte Jackson, que raramente no había soltado algún comentario. Eso sí que era raro. Quizá ella también estuviese... Estuviese pensando lo mismo que sus hermanos. Victoria hizo una mueca. Ella había sacado esa característica de verle el lado positivo a las cosas. Y deseó poder conseguirlo en el caso del Jackson Chase.

Ah, se me ha olvidado, quieren saber dónde está Sally ahora ¿verdad? Pues luego de que a Poseidón le recogiesen la mandíbula, la mujer fue guiada hacia su hijo y futura nuera, para que estuviese cómoda.

Charlie solo suspiro y abrazo más a Victoria, ella también había escuchado a sus hermanitos y, aunque no a tal grado como ellos, también se sentía incómoda cuando la relacionaban con sus padres, el mundo esperaba las mismas habilidades, inteligencia o fuerza de ellos y, en muchas ocasiones, olvidaban que eran personas separadas de ellos.

Annabeth solo negó con La cabeza a lo dicho por su mejor amigo, ella en muchas ocasiones pensaba lo mismo, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta.

-Charlotte-susurró la de ojos azules, permaneciendo con el rostro contra su hombro, así su voz se amortiguaba contra la camisa anaranjada, ignorando si le causaba algo o no a la rubia.

Percy, que había estado mirando a Annabeth, le tocó el hombro y le preguntó con la mirada que por qué ese gesto ¡él solo estaba siendo sincero!

\- ¿Si Victoria? - susurro está con La voz más calmada que podía tener luego de ese pequeño temblor que La pelinegra le había causado

Annabeth sonrió - Nada sesos de alga - le susurro, así era su amigo después de tofo

-¿podrías subir un poco tu mano? Donde está... Empieza a serme incómodo- soltó susurrando. Ahora que estaba recompuesta, no solo ocultaba su rostro para no ser oída por los demás. Detestaba el rosa en su cara.

Luego de que saliese de un pequeño trance por la sonrisa de la listilla, le picó suavemente el hombro- nunca pasa "nada" por esa cabeza tuya, chica lista-.

Charlie no la quería soltar, Ella aún no estaba bien - ¿puedo dejarla un poco más? Por favor - aunque no quería su voz salió rota e inestable

Annabeth se sonrojo un poco antes de giñarle un ojo a Percy - me lo tomaré como un cumplido

Ughm, a veces detestaba tener un corazón blando con Charlotte, pero ella no se estaba refiriendo a eso, y para colmo, tenía que mencionar lo que le incomodaba- agh, no, Charlotte-susurró, apretando los labios en un gesto de impaciencia- no me refería a que dejaras de abrazarme...-.

Percy volvió a estar bobo un segundo nuevamente ¿¡qué le pasaba?! Se sonrojó, igualando al rostro de su mejor amiga.

Charlie inclinó La cabeza a un lado- ¿entonces? - curiosa e inocente, así se definía Charlotte Jackson

Annabeth río y miro a Hestia, quién había sido La primera en querer leer

No puede... Victoria no estaba caracterizada por la paciencia, menos cuando se avergonzaba. Que a Charlotte no le sorprendiese que primero maldijese en griego antiguo.- estás tocándome el trasero, Charlotte- aclaró algo alto...

Y fue oída por Afrodita, la que hizo espavientos de desmayarse por la emoción ¡ahora faltaba acercar más a Daniela y a Gales!

Charlie sintió todas las miradas sobre ella y se sonrojo mientras soltaba a Victoria - perdón - mentes subidas su mano a su cintura

Daniela hizo algo que hace mucho no hacía, rio, ella conocía a su hermana, así que río, puro y limpio

Luke sonrió antes de echarse a reír también. Hacía mucho que su melliza no reía, y le gustaba ver que dejaba un poco al lado la tristeza. Parando su risa, le dio una sonrisa, que no prometía nada bueno, a su hermana mayor y a su amiga- ¿cómo se sintió, Charlie?-.

Una carcajada por parte de los demás fue bastante satisfactoria para el chico Jackson.

Para los demás del campamento mestizo del futuro era extraño y bastante bien ver a los Jackson reír y bromear, los amigos de los 3 hermanos presentes rieron con ellos, y otros suspiraron de calma, por lo menos los nietos de Poseidón no habían olvidado reír

Charlie no podía estar más roja y avergonzada, maldijo a su hermano luego de ocultar su rostro tras el cabello negro de victoria

Hasta la que debería ir a golpear a Luke por lo dicho, rió, secretamente aliviada por la risa de la que era su amiga y del hermano de ésta... Solo faltaba hacer reír a la mayor de los hijos de la chica lista y del sesos de alga.

Hestia, de buen humor, siguió el relato. Ella amaba las risas, tan llenas de calidez, que soltaban esos muchachos

 _ **Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste**_

-Todos estamos en esa situación ya. Llegó algo tarde, Percy- Leo le palmeó ligeramente el hombro al chico pez.

Oliver pensaba igual que su padre.

Annabeth río - El chico que parece duende tiene razón - se burló de su mejor amigo, ahí era su relación

Y como un chico muy temerario, Percy hizo mohín.-ustedes no cuentan-.

¿Entonces quién cuenta idiota? - dijo Daniela fría, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos, sabía que su odio era mucho, pero no para insultar a su padre. Está exclamación a nadie del campamento mestizo del pasado le gustó, ese " idiota" de 15 años los había salvado más de una vez a todos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa pequeña estúpida? - salto Reyna a su defensa, ella no se había relacionado con el PERCY de 15 pero aún así era Percy

Daniela no se iba a quedar callada, se levantó de un salto de los brazos de su hermano y se enfrento a la pretora - La pura verdad abandonica - dijo frente a ella

-Ay no-susurró Victoria. Si seguía esa pelea, conociendo a Daniela, soltaría más de lo que debía. Tenía que detenerla.- Dany-ya estaba soltada de Charlotte y tomaba del brazo a la chica- cariño, no sigas-en la calma de su voz había una tensión, una orden. Si no le hacía caso, a la segunda ya no habría calma en ella.

En Reyna la confusión se volvió ira- ¡¿a qué te refieres, niña?! ¡Tú no me conoces!-.

-¡Yaaa basta!-gritó la de ojos de tormenta, la madre, la diosa de ojos de búho

\- ¡NO BASTA NADA! - ya nada la calmaría, estaba harta de ser tratada, o como muñequita de porcelana, o como una bomba, un aura verde grisácea la rodeo, nada le importaba, ya nada valía nada, la única cosa por la que se calmaba era por sus hermanitos y ello no estaban aquí ahora para calmarla. Lo único que hizo fue dar media vuelta y salir de ahí, volvería a casa, aunque fuese saltando del mismo Olimpo.

Zeus estaba contento de que la pequeña mocosa malcriada por fin se fuese. Relajó su real trasero en su trono y chasqueó los dedos- Hestia, sigue leyendo-.

No hace falta mencionar que la diosa no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso.

Ahora Victoria estaba furiosa. Señaló a los dos únicos Jackson Chase que quedaban ahí- ¿¡no irán a buscarla, par de...?!- y soltó una sarta de maldiciones que eran una mezcla de griego antiguo y de italiano.

Daniela se estaba hiendo, aunque fuese imposible para ella regresar a su campamento mestizo. No podía volver a su hogar con solo desearlo.

Luke fue el primero en interrumpir a la D' Angelo - ¿acaso no la conoces? nunca es bueno molestarla cuando esta así, lo único que ocasionaríamos es que se enfurezca mas, los únicos que la pueden calmar son Zöe o Ty o... bueno, antes Giles - había acortado el nombre de su hermano apropósito, pero él era racional, Victoria estaba siendo paranoica

Charlie se levanto con la intención de calmar a la nieta de la muerte - Tori por favor, calma ¿sí? Dany volverá

\- ¡Nada de calma!-señaló a chica rubia, advirtiéndole que no diese un paso más. Lástima que estaba tan lejos de la tierra y de los muertos que estaban enterrados bajo ésta. Daniela no estaba en sus cávales en ese momento, y no tenía a los chicos que la calmaban, bueno, tenía a Giles, al que ahora odi... Se le ocurrió una idea. Su dedo acusador apuntó al chico rubio que tenía una, literal, nube de tormenta encima. Y la llamaban a ella dramática. Puff.- tengo que hablar contigo. Ya-se acercó y menos de unos segundos ya lo estaba arrastrando fuera de la más grande construcción del Olimpo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-murmuró totalmente confundido uno de los Stoll.

Su hija del medio quiso decirle y explicarle la situación, pero no abrió la boca.

\- Eso mi querida gente ha sido una explosión marca registrada de Dany, le pasa en día como estos, pasa cuando hay muchas cosas juntas - se volteo hacia la romana que aun estaba estupefacta - y esta estúpida romana acaba de causarla, muchas gracias, acabas de mandar a una explosión a una de los más poderosas de los mestizos de esta generación-.

Silena usualmente era callada, le gustaba ver a la gente y atacarla de la manera más desprevenida posible, pero Dany era de sus mejores amigas y la reinita la había hecho explotar, eso hacia salir a su guerrera verbal

Los dioses estaban previendo una posible guerra entre ambos bandos. Una guerra familiar, irónicamente.

Los últimos años de sus vidas habían provocado que los jóvenes nietos de los dioses fuesen más unidos entre sí que a sus padres. Era triste, pero era la verdad.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Nico D' Angelo tomó la palabra. Era la versión que había pasado ya una larga y extenuante aventura con la pretora, y él no iba a aguantar aquella injusticia,- Reyna no ha tenido la culpa, ha estado defendiendo lo que a ella le ha parecido correcto, y, sean realistas, ninguno de nosotros conoce algo de ustedes, así que no lo ha hecho a propósito-estrechó sus ojos oscuros sobre la muchacha que se veía de su misma edad. Si los ojos fuesen azules, habría sido la misma mirada de Victoria, y eso era perturbador para todos sus amigos;- no tienen el derecho de atacarnos así. Ninguno de ustedes-.

Al contrario Nicolás - soltó María, fría y cruel - nosotros tenemos derecho mejor que nadie a atacarlos así, los conocemos mejor que nadie en este mundo, y hay sentimientos demasiado fuertes aquí, y si, nosotros los atacamos, pero nuestras razones tenemos, todos sabemos qué y quiénes son ustedes, así que no actúen así con nosotros, que nuestras buenas razones tenemos - bufo al terminar, pero algo de todos los años que tenían todos acumulados salieron ahí

\- conocemos sus acciones - dijo Galia sentándose junto a María

\- Sus traiciones - soltó Silena con voz mordaz

\- Sus defectos - esta vez fue Daisy

\- Sus errores - Soltó Lizzie

\- lo que más desean ocultar - Dijeron los que restaban

El aura de los chicos del futuro era amenazante, una palabra más y muchos atacarían, y ganarían, porque razón había en sus palabras. Verdad también. Y tenían todo el derecho de por fin desahogarse con esas personas.

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes?-espetó la única, la inigualable e impertinente, Clarisse la Rue.

\- Su peor pesadilla hecha carne - lo dijeron todos a La vez y fue lo último que soltarían, o por lo menos hasta que Dan, Tori y Giles volvieran

 _ **Unos minutos más tarde**_

 _ **Estaba solo. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo...**_

La diosa se detuvo. Venía entrando la pelinegra que había salido antes. Su mirada era fría, toda su expresión lo era. Como uno de esos bustos tallados en mármol. Majestuosamente peligroso. Como muchas veces le pasaba, su mente estaba volando en lo que estaba sucediendo no muy lejos del templo en donde ellos estaban.

La diosa del hogar sonrió, la única de los dioses que lo hacía.-hola, querida. Hemos avanzado bastante la lectura-.

-Vale -.

Charlie le señalo el lugar a su costado, sabía que La pelinegra podría volver a estallar y eso no eres bueno. - ¿qué sucedió con mi hermana?-.

No vaciló al verla, era ahí donde se dirigía desde un principio. Se acomodó a su lado y, sorprendentemente, abrazó su cintura- logramos encontrarla-tenía la vista en cualquier lado-, ora porque o se calme por sí sola o con ayuda de Giles, y que no lo mate en el intento-contestó monótonamente.

\- ¿los dejaste solos? - La abrazo por les cintura

Se encogió furtivamente del hombro-todos nosotros sabemos que lo necesita. Aunque tú no quieras creerlo-, no era un secreto que la mayor de los Jackson era un poco... Ehm, posesiva y celosa con sus hermanos.

\- Ella no necesita un chico, necesita a sus padres - si, era posesiva, pero no quería que lastimaron a sus hermanos, ¿acaso eso era malo?

La pelinegra no se iba a contener-a ver, entonces explícale a tus padres-hizo un gesto hacia los del otro lado de la sala. Los que no conocían la verdad, se confundieron más- que Dani los necesita-.

Charlotte bufo, a veces era difícil darse a entender - no a ellos, a los de 37 años, a los que casi no La visitan

-Pues si no te has dado cuenta, las versiones que tenemos no son las que necesitamos. Y dudo de que los vayan a traer-bufó. Muy adentro de ella, preferiría no estar discutiendo con Charlotte, iba perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia. Una parte de ella le decía que se callase.

La abrazo más, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello - en eso tienes razón – murmuró

 _ **El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.**_

Skai rodo los ojos, su abuela siempre decía eso, pero una buena dieta no era solo a base de cereales, se necesita toda La pirámide alimenticia, pero intenta decírselo, no escucha

La diosa de los cereales bajó la mirada a su nieta ¡había oído eso!- Skai- llamó-tenemos que hablar seriamente-.

\- yo solo digo La verdad - dijo Skai

 _ **¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**_

-Uhm, tal vez-canturreó muy bajito el hijo de Valdez.

Su hermana rodó los ojos, a pesar de que sonreía.

Skai solo río por lo dicho por su mejor amigo, del cual estoy locamente enamorada, pero eso nunca lo admitiría

Oliver sonrió secretamente, así como secretamente observaba a su mejor amiga cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Amaba su risa...

 _ **Regresé fuera.**_

 _ **Había empezado a lloviznar.**_

 _ **Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**_

— _ **Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.**_

-Nah, solo quiso matarlo-soltó con voz casual Evan Stoll. No podía estar mucho rato sin soltar palabra, por mucho que aun estuviese algo cabreado.

\- Evan te estás confundiendo, esta es la profesora de la niebla, la otra se llamaba "profesora Dodds" - burlo su hermana Skai a veces su hermano era algo, o muy, torpe

-¿en serio?- nunca había sido muy bueno escuchando, no lo culpen, su atención estaba en otra semidiosa la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- Si, enano - se burlo Isabella, con su familia podía mostrarse menos tímida que de costumbre

-Bueno, no importa-le saca la lengua a su prima, solo usando la mitad de su atención.

 _ **Afuera de la sala**_

Una rubia estaba sentada frente al palacio de su abuelo, era el único que tenía algo de agua y ella, como buena descendiente de Poseidón, estaba con las piernas en esta y jugando con ella, eso la calmaba.

El mismo chico rubio que estaba colado por ella desde hacía varios años y que la había cagado hacía algunas semanas, se acerca a ella por detrás, como haría una persona entrenada para el sigilo, cosa en que era bueno, bastante. -Hola-susurró, ya estando a centímetros de ella.

A la joven chica la recorrió un escalofrío al reconocer la voz, pero no antes de que lo golpeara en el estómago ante el susto - ¡Por el tártaro!

Había recibido muchos golpes en su vida, y varios de parte de ella. Sus reflejos actuaron, agarrándole la muñeca con una sola mano- ¡lo siento!-.

\- Idiota - no por el golpe, no por asustarla, el era un idiota como sea, el jodido la engaño apenas unas semanas después de empezar a salir

Giles no era tonto. La forma tan despectiva del insulto solo podría ser por una razón. La razón por la que venía a hablarle. Le soltó la mano lentamente y se auto invitó a sentarse a su lado- lo siento-por asustarla, por detener el golpe que se merecía, y por dañarla.

Él de tonto había entendido el error muy tarde. El error de ambos.

\- ¿por cuál de todas las cagadas?

Gruñó, estaba molesta, y por ahora él era la última persona que quería ver

-Por las cosas que sí hice-, ella siempre huía sin quedarse a ver la verdadera cara de la moneda. Y se rehusaba a perderla.

\- tú hiciste todos esos errores Grace - ella hizo otra burbuja de agua, no lo quería escuchar

Se acordó de lo dicho por Victoria. Por mucho que quisiese explicarle todo, su objetivo era otro.- no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte-.

-¿Entonces de qué? Por que se es de lo que pasó ahí dentro no quiero hablar - gruñó

-solo quería recordarte algo y acompañarte-ahora venía lo difícil- como amigo-le supo tan amargo como la comida que preparaba Elena.

\- No soy tu amiga Grace, ni mucho menos ni mucho más, pero adelante, habla, quiero ver con qué barbaridad saldrás, como el "yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía"

Externamente, seguía estoico y como si no le importase el filo de sus palabras. Internamente, era otro el caso. Sus ojos en ese momento reflejaban los colores de una tormenta eléctrica.- ¿recuerdas... El carnaval de hace 8 años? Cuando los tíos Hazel y Frank nos llevaron a todos a nueva Orleans-.

\- Su lo recuerdo - ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era una niña de 8 en ese entonces y era la primera vez que salía de casa a jugar y divertirse, había sido para el cumpleaños de Charlie y lo había disfrutado mucho

También había sido en ese tiempo que aún sus padres estaban la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, todos los padres.

-¿Recuerdas cómo esa tarde nos pusimos a jugar con agua?-sonrió ligeramente- ustedes nos estaban dando una paliza a todos los demás-.

Sonrió levemente, a Ella en particular Le encantaban esos tiempos - también lo recuerdo

-tu papá, Luke, Charlie y tú nos hicieron tragar agua-rió un poco.

\- Eran buenos tiempos , ellos estaban más con nosotros - dijo mientras evitaba las lagrimas

-Lo sé-lo estaba logrando. Con un vistazo disimulado bastó para que quisiese envolverla en sus brazos

"lento" le había dicho la pelinegra.

Así que solo le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Y el Tío Connor se puso a contarnos historias de terror-.

\- Intento asustarnos - bufo, su tío siempre quería hacer eso

Era lógico, en esos tiempos sus padres casi siempre estaban en casa y jugaban con ellos, pero luego los habían dejado tirados, nunca estaban y cuando estaban no les tomaban atención

-Él fue el que terminó asustado esa noche ¿recuerdas lo que hicieron Tori, Skai, Evan e Iss?-, alzó la mirada al cielo. Oscurecía rápido.

\- lo recuerdo pero ¿qué intentas con todo esto?

-Que te calmes-murmuró, desviando la mirada de los ojos de ella, que seguro solo lo veían con odio.

\- pues no lo estás logrando, solo haces que tenga más rabia - dijo puntual, no dejaría que él jugará de nuevo con sus emociones

La miró de reojo, así no estaba tan afectado por su mirada de odio. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, haciéndolo hacia atrás. A veces pensaba en cortarlo- ¿por qué no valdría la pena volver allá dentro? Yo también extraño a mis hermanos-su voz se volvió más dura. Le preocupaban. Él se había vuelto la figura paterna de esos revoltosos- pero yo... Bueno, Victoria dijo que hay que esperar. Tal vez los dioses los traigan o nos lleven pronto-.

Ella empezó a jugar con las puntas de su rubio cabello, estaban pintados de un color azul y algunas partes verdes, ese gesto lo hacía cuando tocaban un tema que le afectaba mucho, y sus hermanos siempre serian lo que más le afectaban.

Muchos pensaban que Charlie por ser La mayor era La que más se preocupaba por ellos pero no era así, ella entendía a su hermana, su manera de evitar el dolor era ignorándolo y en eso quizás de despreocupada de ellos, pero no La culpaba, pero ella a diferencia le gustaba enfrentar las cosas, ella era La madre de esos pequeños - no los quiero ver, a Perseus y Annabeth, cuando vuelvan los pequeños quizás entre -.

La noche por fin había llegado al Olimpo y los dos chicos estaban frente al enorme satélite natural. La luz se reflejaba en el agua.

Los ojos de Giles estaban fijos en éste.- ignorémoslos-propuso. Su voz era más seria. El dolor, hacía mucho, se había transformado en un odio frío. El amor que sentía por sus padres era rencor, ira. La encaró.- ignorémoslos a ellos, como nos han estado ignorando a nosotros todos estos años-.

Ambos actuaban por rencor. Aunque él lo ocultase, no podría hacerlo por el resto de su vida.

Ella, al contrario, era más expresiva al demostrarlo. Más explosiva.

Eran el contrario del otro.

\- ¿de qué serviría? Ellos no saben quiénes somos, no sentirían el dolor que todos nosotros hemos sentidos durante estos años - bufo

-Podríamos hacer que se enteren-se estaba dejando guiar por sus sentimientos. No estaba pensando parcialmente. Ninguno de los dos

\- podríamos aprovechar y hacerles pagar. Solo tenemos que fingir al volver. Y avisar a los demás-.

\- podríamos hacerlo, decir quiénes somos, hacer que sufran, que su propia sangre los desprecie como ellos nos han despreciado - sonrió, esa idea Le agradaba

Él sonrió ladinamente.

Personalmente, no quisiera ser sus padres

-Lo haremos entonces-susurró, y sonó tan siniestro y oscuro como la noche que se cernía sobre ambos.

\- Giles ... - no sabía por qué lo había llamado, había salido de sus labios antes de pensarlo, era extraño

Eso fue raro para él. Últimamente solo era "Grace", lo que era doble doloroso al escucharlo venir de ella.

No pudo evitar voltear a mirarla- ¿si?-su voz había cambiado, era dulce. Eso fue asombroso.

Su voz cambio a un tono dulce, uno que solo usaba para sus hermanos y amigos muy cercanos, uno que ya no usaba con él - gracias, me hiciste este cumpleaños más... Pasajero

La forma en que ella lo dijo. La dulzura que le hacía recordar el antes de aquel increíble malentendido.

Si hubiese sido su cumpleaños, ese habría sido el mejor regalo. Aunque durase tan poco.

Él le sonrió en respuesta. Su regalo había quedado en sus maletas, profundamente guardado. Esperando algún día llegar a la rubia.

Ya no podía aguantar mucho más el intentar vomitar toda la verdad.

"solo la alterarás" ¿acaso Victoria estaba leyendo sus pensamientos?

-cuando quieras. Ahora, hay que volver-.

Se sumergió en el agua, era increíble La profundidad que podía tener, floto un poco y suspiro, ella no quería eso, no quería ser dulce con él, quería ser cruel y despiadada, pero no podía y odiaba eso - voy en unos minutos - su voz volvió a sé como antes, fría

 _ **De vuelta en la sala**_

— _**¿Buscas Benévolas?**_

Percy y Grover se estremecieron notablemente. Todos los encuentros con esas "mujeres" nunca terminaban bien.

Victoria, que no podía evitar mirar a veces al otro lado, rodó los ojos. Simplemente porque no las conocían. Muchas veces eran su única compañía cuando ella quería bajar.

Leo río mientras miraba a Percy - ¿y tú lo sueltas como si no fuese nada? - ese chico le sorprendía cada vez mas

Percy le miró, encogiéndose de hombros y con una sombra de sonrisa- tal vez podía lograr sacarle algo-.

\- no lo creo, es Grover de quién hablamos, le ibas a sacar algo con o sin las benévolas

La que dijo eso no fue más ni menos que Annabeth

\- ¡Hey! - soltó Grover - eso no es cierto

\- sí lo es - rieron todos los que los conocían

Percy fue el único que se apiadó un poco de su mejor amigo. Le dio palmaditas en el hombro y una sonrisa sarcástica- no te alteres, hombre cabra-.

 _ **Grover casi pega un brinco. —¿Qué… qué quieres decir? Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen**_

\- ¡NO! - se escucho como un estruendo, pero en realidad fue el grito de los hijos, nietos y el mismo dios de los ladrones - Nunca debes admitir un crimen

Al pobre chico pez casi le da un infarto- ¡Pero no me griten!-.

-¡Eres una deshonra!-gimió Skai, como siempre de dramática. Ni siquiera quería volver a verle la cara.

\- Deshonra a ti, deshonra a tu familia y deshonra para tu vaca - grito su hermana riendo, solo seguía su hermana, en realidad no tenía intención de bromear con los del pasado

Skai se rió ante la forma en que su hermana lo decía. Chocaron los puños en alto. Quería bastante a su hermana y más cuando dejaba de lado su timidez y se unía a las bromas.-tú no me deshonras-.

\- ni tu hermanita- rio mientras veía como un rubio de ojos caleidoscopios entraba a la sala

El chico llamó la atención de todos sus amigos. Mas una pelinegra se mordía el labio inferior, esperando que el plan haya funcionado y su mejor amiga entrase por esa puerta.

En el silencio, Zeus bufó.

Porque la chica rubia de ojos verdes venía entrando.

La chica rio al ver la cara de Zeus - ¿no esperabas verme rayito? - muchos dirían que burlarse del rey de los dioses podía ser peligroso, pero poco le importa a la joven Jackson

El señor todo poderoso del cielito intentaba mantener la rabia contenida, y el disgusto también. Las clases de control de ira al parecer no funcionaban-¡solo siéntate, mocosa!-.

Sonrió con burla - si así lo desea el señor- soltó ácida y con sarcasmo antes de tirarse a un sillón

El civilizado y maduro Dios le miró con frialdad y satisfacción, creyendo que había ganado.

Giles estaba de vuelta sentado al lado de Oliver ahora.

Otro rubio no tardó en abrazar a su melliza por los hombros, aliviado de que estuviese bien. Pero no admitiría que era gracias a Giles.

Otra que miraba con rencor a la rubia era cierta latina del pasado. Pero ella sabía esconderlo.

-¡sí!-había susurrado con satisfacción la pelinegra cerebro de la operación traer-a-Daniela, que intentaba no sentirse tan aliviada.

 _ **Le tembló un párpado.**_

— _ **¿Qué oíste? —preguntó. —Oh… no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?**_

Grover bufo - solo le falto cuando nos saludábamos - lo cual causo una lluvia de risas y un pequeño sonrojo en el pelinegro

— _ **Mira, Percy… —Se estremeció—. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas…**_

-¿ahora vas a confundir al pobre chico más de lo que ya está, Grover?-el dios de los ladrones le sonrió amplio- ¡choca esos cinco, sátiro!-.

Por mucho que Annabeth intentase ver mal a su querido amigo sátiro, no aguantó una pequeña risa que fastidió el humor de Percy.

¡Al parecer nadie quería apoyarlo!

Daniela bufo - es horrible cuando te hacen eso - y lo era, se lo habían hecho unas cuantas veces y lo odiaba, quizás más que a sus padres

Luke le palmeó la cabeza a su melliza, compartiendo el sentimiento. Quizá más que su hermana.

Oliver rio, era usualmente él quien le hacia esas bromas a los mellizos Jackson, aunque también después se llevara los golpes, era bastante entretenido

Hestia solo sacudió suavemente la cabeza, y con paciencia siguió leyendo, acostumbrada a las interrupciones.

Atenea medio bufaba desde su trono. Estaba pensando seriamente en entaponarles la boca a todos.

Poseidón miraba curioso de su hijo a los mellizos en los sillones, aunque el sabia que eran sus nietos, era extraño, además del hecho de al parecer sus nietos odiaban a su padre y a él

— _ **Grover…**_

— _ **Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y...**_

— _ **Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida**_

Hermes bajó la mano, desilusionado.-ya no quiero tu puño, sátiro- ¡qué desilusión!

Evan y Skai sacudieron las cabezas. De pequeños habían intentado darles clases al sátiro de cómo mentir. Había sido en vano y una pérdida total de tiempo para travesuras.

Dionisio rodo los ojos, lo primero que debía saber un sátiro era mentir para ocultarle cosas a los semidioses, no sabía por qué él había dejado a ese sátiro seguir luego del incidente con Thalía, pero luego de sus resultados con el joven Jackson todo había ido mejor

 _ **Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas.**_

Igual a como las tenía el Grover de La sala

 _ **Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa.**_

— _ **Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.**_

 _ **La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos, pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a:**_

 _ **Grover Underwood**_

 _ **Guardian**_

 _ **Colina Mestiza**_

 _ **Long Island, Nueva York**_

 _ **(800) 009-0009**_

-Si se supone que es para mestizos, ¿por qué nos torturan usando ese tipo de letra?-gruñó cierta pelinegra del futuro. Ni siquiera tenía que imaginarlo para que le doliese la cabeza.

Y ni era la única de acuerdo con eso.

El dios de vino solo les sonrió con crueldad.

\- Dionisio vas a cambiar es letra ¿verdad? - dijo Hestia mirando fijamente a su sobrino

Los futuristas rieron, sabían que Dionisio no se iba a resistir a su tía.

La sonrisa se le fue de la cara. Fue tan radical el cambio a sumiso que tuvo, que solo hizo reír más a los del futuro- s-sí, Hestia-.

Victoria no fue la única que sonrió con maliciosa satisfacción.

— _**¿Qué es colina mes…?**_

\- NO LO DIGAS EN VOZ ALTA - fue el grito en general, tanto de futuristas como de presentes

Percy estuvo por caerse de sillón.

-Ay hijo-.

— _ **¡No lo digas en voz alta! —musitó—. Es mi… dirección estival.**_

Todo el mundo miró al chico cabra, sin excepción.

-¿En serio?-cuestionó Annabeth sin creérselo.

Alguien le tocó el hombro a Oliver. Al girar se encontró con su mejor amiga- ¿Mmm?-.

-Apostemos-.

Los del futuro estaban pensando en cómo ese trío había salvado el mundo, 3 veces, si la primera vez tenían 12

 _ **Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**_

— _ **Vale —contesté alicaído—. Ya sabes, suena como… a invitación a visitar tu mansión.**_

 _ **Asintió.**_

— _ **O por si me necesitas.**_

— _ **¿Por qué iba a necesitarte?**_

Annabeth no se contuvo de darle un coscorrón a su mejor amigo.

\- Eso fue cruel Perseus - Dijo Sally regañanando a su hijo - te pido disculpas por el Grover

\- No te preocupes Sally - dijo este un poco dolido, pero como no, siempre se consideraba una molestia para su amigo

\- ¿Qué? ¡No quise...-las miradas de Sally y Annabeth lo mandaron a callar.

— _ **Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía.**_

\- Más te valía Jackson - dijeron todos los que tenían cariño hacia el sátiro, subiendo le un poquito el ánimo

Y bajándole el ánimo al hijo de Poseidón. No le estaba gustando nada la idea de los dioses.

 _ **Grover tragó saliva.**_

— _ **Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo… bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte.**_

 _ **Lo miré fijamente, atónito. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera. Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.**_

-Perseus, no debiste haber sido tan duro con él-se auto interrumpió la diosa del hogar, molesta por lo que estaba leyendo.

Percy estaba recibiendo malas miradas de todas las direcciones , el sólo se hundió en su asiento mientras mascullaba contra los dioses por leer sus pensamientos

— _ **Grover —le dije—, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?**_

-conociéndote, de muchas cosas, niño pez-bufó Thalia, mirándolo con molestia desde su sillón. Muy normal era que estuviese afilando su lanza.

Más le ponía los nervios de punta a varios romanos.

\- mira quién habla cara pino - bufo el hijo de Poseidón en respuesta a su prima

-Yo sé cuidarme sola, sesos de alga- sabía que el apodo molestaba al chico, si no venía de Annabeth.

El chico gruño antes de sonreírle a su prima, su relación siempre seria así, de amor y odio

 _ **Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar.**_

Los hijos, nietos y el mismo Hefestos despotricaron - Así no se trata a las maquinas - empezaron a gruñir

Percy se alivió ligeramente. Por fin no se molestaban con él en todo el santo día.

 _ **Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches.**_

Los dioses relacionados con la naturaleza gruñeron, no les gustaba como los humanos trataban a la naturaleza - Eso es asqueroso - sorprendido a estos dioses salió Sally a defender la vegetación.

Lizie cabeceó en afirmación, asqueada por la simple idea de imaginar la contaminación que había en ese sitio.

Los hermanos Jackson hicieron una mueca antes de Victoria le diera un zape a cada uno - cálmense, no pueden hacer nada ahora, solo debemos esperar para volver y volverán a sus actividades-. Y era cierto, la mayoría de los hijos o nietos de los dioses más apegados a la naturaleza iban 2 veces por semana a limpiar y hablar con la gente para que no dañaran el medio ambiento

Lo que a veces funcionaba y otras veces no. Pero sus fuerzas no menguaban. Y siempre lograban algo, aunque la contaminación seguía ahí.

 _ **En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes.**_

 _ **La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca. Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.**_

A Quirón se le erizó toda la piel y toqueteó su silla con nerviosismo. Puede que haya pasado hace algunos años, pero él estaba tan metido en la historia que se asustó por el pobre semidiós.

Victoria sonrió con entusiasmo- las moiras-susurró, dando un saltito de emoción en su sillón. Ignorando las miradas extrañadas del otro lado del salón.

\- Al fin esto se pone interesante - soltaron Ares y su hija riendo macabramente

 _ **Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón. Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**_

Varias respiraciones se cortaron luego de leer esas palabras - Percy, dime que las moiras no hicieron lo que estoy pensando - dijo Annabeth preocupada, su amigo no le había contado nada de eso

Percy optó por la tangente- nunca sé en lo que estás pensando, listilla-.

Annabeth gruño, estaba molesta - Perseus... - lo amenazo

-¿Qué? Sigo vivo, ¿no?-y con eso se delató.

Le jalo de la oreja fuertemente - si me escondes algo así una vez más...

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! Listilla, creo que tú terminarás matándome- se quejó, como niño pequeño, sin muchos recursos. No iba a aceptar ese trato.

\- Lo hare si me entero que me escondiste una cosa tan grande

Como esa Jackson - bufo, lo de listilla le había ablandado un poco, solo un poco, no importaba igual lo mataría

El chico Jackson miró en busca de ayuda a la diosa del hogar, poniéndole ojitos suplicantes que lograron ablandar a la diosa.

Ella carraspeó y continuó la lectura...

 _ **Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz. —¿Grover? —le dije—. Oye… —Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad? —Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?**_

\- Si eres big foot-intentó bromear Leo, pero hasta él de removía ansioso en su sitio.

Annabeth le iba a arrancar la oreja al pelinegro -¡listilla!-.

\- Nada de listilla Perseus - bufo molesta tirándole más la oreja

-¡me quitarás la oreja!-chilló como niño, intentando soltarse y solo haciéndose más daño.

La pelinegra nieta de Hades se inclinó y acercó su rostro a la oreja de la Jackson mayor- se parecerá a Van goh-susurró para que solo Charlie la escuchase.

Charlie se estremeció y rio entre dientes - chistosita - la abrazo más fuertemente

Sally se apiado de su hijo y se giro hacia Annabeth - por favor Annie querida, suelta a mi pequeño

Annabeth se giro hacia Sally - con todo respeto señora Jackson, Percy nos oculto esta información a todos y este es su castigo por no hablar y guardarse esto para el

Sally entendía a que se refería, y no la culpaba por preocuparse, pero dejaría medio sordo a su hijo, así que saco la artillería pesada - Si lo haces dulzura, te daré galletas de chocolate azul - dijo persuadiéndola

\- Mmm trato hecho - soltó a Percy para recibir las galletas

Percy se giro a su madre esperando recibir galletas - para ti no hay jovencito, tampoco me lo dijiste - mientras repartía mas galletas

La encantadora mujer repartió galletas a todos los que quisieron. Y, sorpresa para todos, también se dirigió, luego, al lado de los futuros campistas.

Para todos esos chicos, Sally era una mujer encantadoramente magnífica. Sus nietos y todos esos pobres chicos que ahora odiaban a sus padres, aun respetaban a la señora Jackson.

Victoria se estiró suavemente, empujándose con el sillón para alejarse un poco de Charlie- quiero galletas, Charlotte-replicó antes de que ella empezase a quejarse. Aunque ella no le debía de dar razones de nada a esa rubia idiota.

Daniela y Luke casi saltaron cuando Sally paso frente a ellos - nosotros queremos por favor ab... Sally - casi se les salía el abuela frente a ella, pero sin que lo pensaran Sally les sonrío - si nadie nos escucha me pueden decir abuela, las moiras me lo han explicado todo.

Ambos mellizos quedaron perplejos pero sonrieron, no podían evitarlo, era su abuela de quien hablábamos

-Entonces-los rubios se miraron con el ceño fruncido-¡yo primero!- detestaban hablar a la vez. Era estresante- ¡no, yo primero! Agh-.

Daniela bufo y empujó a su hermano antes de tomar las galletas

Sally miró a ambos chicos con un inusual cariño, que escondía tristeza. Le parecía demasiado doloroso que Percy haya dejado ir a sus hijos, que seguían siendo unos niños a su manera. Se había contenido de reñir a su versión de Percy por eso, aun no era su culpa.

Luego de que los mellizos tuviesen sus galletas, se dirigió a la mayor de sus nietos.

Charlie río antes de sacar unas galletas azules, eran sus favoritas - gracias Abu

La pelinegra agarró un par de las galletas en silencio, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de agradecimiento a la pelinegra mayor. Empezaba a darle hambre

Charlie volvió a su posición abrazando a la pelinegra - después debemos hablar-.

Y Charlotte le puso los pelos de punta a Victoria. Todo iba muy bien hasta que soltó esa infernal oración.

No es que no quisiese hablar con ella... Es que temía el tema del que iban a hablar.

Su única reacción fue tensarse en los brazos de la rubia y atragantarse al meterse toda una galleta bruscamente.

Charlie preocupada te tendió una botella con jugo mientras la enderezaba, ella tenía su reacción, pero Debían hablar, por los menos Charlie no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos

Se bebió todo el contenido de la botella como si hacía años que no probaba un líquido. Cuando acabó no sabía ahora cómo excusar el no darle respuesta. Su instinto le gritaba que corriese lejos y se volviese a crear una muralla al rededor de sus sentimientos. Le hizo caso fue a su conciencia.

Lo que Charlotte no sabía era que ya le había hecho daño antes a Victoria.

Charlie mito preocupada a la Di Angelo antes de abrazarla con más fuerza

El abrazo solo hizo que se le encogieran el corazón. Quería huir, huir... -¿Charlotte?-.

\- ¿Si Victoria? - la miró a Los ojos

Tenía que ser fuerte. No iba a mostrarse como una maldita idiota frágil que no era. Le frunció el ceño y se puso en pie-vamos a hablar. Ahora-.

Mientras más rápido, menos dolor. Como quitarse una bandita.

Se levantó y miró a sus hermanos mientras asentía y recibía un asentimiento en respuesta - vamos_.

Extrañamente, y para sorpresa de cualquiera, Victoria era la que parecía más ansiosa por hablar. Se llevó a Charlotte a rastras.

 _ **Afuera de la sala**_

Charlotte estaba nerviosa, ansiosa por hablar con la de pelo oscuro, desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos que quería hablar con ella y está escapaba, ahora tenía la oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar

Ahora solas, Victoria era un manojo explosivo de nervios. Se pasaba las manos frenéticamente por los muslos, jalando del borde del short- habla, Charlotte Jackson-ordenó inflexiva.

Charlie no sabía cómo empezar, esto era extraño para ella , pero primero, una curiosidad que hace tiempo tenía - ¿Por qué huyes?

Eso la tomó por sorpresa ¿acaso no podía ser directa por una vez en su ridícula vida? Y decirle a Charlotte que le temía a lo que fuese a hablarle, no era ni siquiera su quinta opción.- Charlotte, eso no es de tu incumbencia-.

\- sí lo es Victoria - gruñó, estaba molesta, molesta de que ella siempre huyera - por qué huyes de mí

\- Porque puedo. Tengo mis derechos-estaba empezando a soltar cosas sin sentido, solo porque no quería quedarse sin una réplica.

Tomo su mano, insegura , temerosa - por favor, necesito saber-.

La pelinegra miró la mano como si fuese una atrocidad y desvió el rostro hacia otra cosa. Quería alejarla.- solo... No quería saber qué demonios me ibas a decir. Pero insistes tanto que... ¡Agh! Solo habla de una buena vez, Jackson- con mas brusquedad de la que quería, se soltó.

Ese gesto le dolió, mucho, pero decidió mostrarse estoica - Te quiero Victoria Di Angelo, no como amiga, ni como hermana, te quiero como pareja - lo había soltado, al fin lo había soltado


	4. Charlas y 3 ancianas tejiendo los calcet

**Charlas y 3 ancianas tejiendo los calcetines de la muerte**

A su mente vino lo ocurrido años antes con aquella tarjeta de san Valentín "perdida", a los días que se obligó a ignorar lo que no dejaba de sentir por ella, por mucho que crease una barrera entre ambas...

Y eso fue como si cerbero le hubiese caído encima.

-¿Escuché bien?-no había planeado decirlo ¡ni siquiera lo había pensado!

\- Si me escuchaste decirte que te quiero como pareja, entones si victoria, escuchaste a la perfección - le sonrió tímida

-Pero es que...-.

¿Le decía la verdad o le mentía?

Maldita Jackson que la confundía hasta con esas estúpidas sonrisas suyas. Nunca sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y eso que era buena en leer las expresiones ¿¡cómo no se había dado cuenta!? Les frustró y no midió la fuerza que usó en el puñetazo que le mandó a la mayor.

-¡¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?!-y no se refería a todas las veces que la persiguió para hablar con ella.

Se tocó el costado de la cara, incrédula ¡Claro que le había dicho! Muchas veces, pero ella nunca se quedaba a conversar

Se acercó a ella, al parecer compartía el mismo gen suicida que Giles, y eso se demostró cuando la tomo de la cintura - te quiero-.

Balbuceó una respuesta no muy clara ni convincente. Charlotte tenía ese don de ponerla nerviosa con solo respirar en el mismo espacio que ella ¡no era ni un poquito justo!

Le agarró de los hombros, lista para cualquier movimiento que no quisiese- pues yo... Yo...- ¡hazlo de una vez!-yo también te quiero-.

Charlotte sonrío mientas se acercó a sus labios, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, quería hacerlo pero no sabía como ella iba a reaccionar

Como instinto, en verdad no pudo evitarlo, echó un poco el rostro hacia atrás. Necesitaba pensar ¿de verdad quería que su primer beso se lo diese Charlotte? Pues tiempo atrás fantaseaba con eso, pero nadie iba a enterarse nunca de eso.

-Charlotte...-intentó hablar.

En sus ojos un brillo triste se veía, ella en verdad quería eso, lo llevaba queriendo hace años - por favor...-.

¿Por favor qué?-escupió con brusco nerviosismo. Charlotte estaba muy cerca de ella.

Los corazones de ambas iban al mismo frenético ritmo.

Se acercó a su boca hasta que sus labios se rozaban si hablar - déjame quererte

Por primera vez en su vida, se derritió en serio. Qué vergüenza. Las mejillas se le tiñeron, la pálida piel se oscureció con un rosa intenso.

Pero ya era bastante. No la iba a dejar tomar la ventaja.

Por lo que rodeó su cuello con los brazos y brincó, presionando su boca con la de ella.

Charlie solo la abrazo por la cintura más apretada, había ansiado eso hace años, la besaba con dulzura, amor, adoración

La pelinegra ya no se sentía como si estuviese sobre algo estable, ni ella era algo estable. ¿Se imaginan tener que reacondicionar su cuerpo luego de tantos años negándose a aceptar a Charlotte? ¡Era asquerosamente difícil! Sus puños querían golpearla, pero su boca estaba realmente feliz de poder saborearla al fin. Sabía a galletas de chocolate, y de seguro ella también.

Charlie estaba realmente feliz, en el beso la levanto y la giro, quería gritar, quería bailar, quería volverla a besar, al fin, al fin sabía que ella la quería, al fin sabía que era correspondida

La chica gritó, tomada por sorpresa- ¡Charlie!-se quejó. Se le había ido sin pensar el apodo. La altura y ella no eran muy amigas. Prefería estar con los pies en el suelo- digo, ¡Charlotte, no es divertido!-pero reía como una idiota.

\- Te quiero Torie - ese apodo de lo decía hace algunos años

La cálida sensación de estarse derritiendo la recorrió nuevamente, como mantequilla sobre pan tostándose- bájame y te contestaré a eso,...-bueno, las cosas eran diferentes- Lottie- le puso el apodo que hace mucho se le ocurrió. Era una niña tonta, no la culpen

La bajo y en cuanto estuvo en el suelo la abrazo , hace mucho que no podía hacer eso, se sentía como cuando estaba en el agua, SE sentía libre y al mismo tiempo excelente

La pelinegra se abrazó a ella, por su estatura, herencia de su padre D' Angelo al parecer, era más baja y le llegaba a la barbilla. Por comodidad, apoyó el mentón en su hombro, su oreja estaba convenientemente cerca- te quiero, Lottie-.

Se separó un poco para volver a besarla, no pudo evitarlo, había soñado con ese momento por largo tiempo, no lo iba a desperdiciar

La capturó a medio respiro, por lo que se separó unos segundos, respiró, y volvió al beso, lista para estar largo y tendido moviendo sus labios bajo los de ella. Libres, como se sentía ella al fin.

Al separarse junto sus frentes, respiraba lento y no quería abrir sus ojos, era extraño ese sentimiento - ¿quieres ser mi novia? - susurro

-¿Segura que quieres serlo? A penas nos hemos besado dos veces- pero se conocían desde el nacimiento de la pelinegra, prácticamente, y el enamoramiento estaba desde hace casi cinco años, al menos por parte de la menor. Ella solo estaba tomándole el pelo, recuperándose de la situación. Ni que Charlotte creyese que se iba a poner toda blanda y melosa, agh.

\- quiero saber esa respuesta - porque era verdad, aunque temía lo que diría no importaba, necesitaba saber si al fin ella será suya, luego de 7 años de un loco enamoramiento y varios meses negándolo, ya no podía quería que Victoria Di Angelo fuera su novia

-pues si tanto insistes-aunque lo negase, estaba sonrojada. Abrió un ojo y comprobó que la rubia no la miraba, y volvió a cerrarlo- sí, quiero serlo-.

Charlie sonrió antes de robarle el último beso por ahora, tenían que regresar a la lectura - te quiero-?

Si ella podía, entonces Victoria también. La pelinegra le robó un beso-yo a ti-.

Hizo un pequeño puchero - ¿en verdad debemos regresar?

Estuvo tentada a decir que no. Pero la lectura era interesante, había galletas, podía abrazar a Charlotte y ella era malvada. Le dio otro pico. Le gustaban sus labios. Se quedó más de lo previsto. Agh.- hay que regresar, Sip. Pero... ¿sería inteligente declararnos novias a penas entrar?-necesitaba saber su opinión.

\- yo lo haría encantada - le sonrió, ella debía saber que no tenía problema alguno en que todos supieran su relación - ¿qué opinas tú?

-Pues...-estrechó los ojos e hizo cara de constipada, no segura de lo qué decir. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, no funcionaba así. Le gustó la respuesta de Charlie, sí. Pero no estaba segura de la suya- no me importa lo que opinen, pero no me gusta que me miren-admitió. Menos que la mirasen las versiones más jóvenes de sus padres.

\- Entonces no diremos nada ahora ¿ok? - la abrazo, no quería que ella se sintiera incómoda

-Que se den cuenta los que ya nos conocen-le dio una pequeña sonrisa insegura- no tardarán en unir los puntos, Lottie-.

Sonrió y la abrazo una última vez antes de volver a la salida

Las dos chicas llegaron sonriendo al templo, medio abrazadas.

Afrodita, por supuesto que ya lo sabía, y estaba conteniendo la emoción y el chillido desde hace minutos. ¡Solo faltaban los otros shipps!

Muchos las miraban curiosos, era raro no verlas discutiendo, otros solo las ignoraban, pero los más cercanos a las dos tenían preguntas, muchas preguntas

Bajo esta florida cantidad de miradas, la más pequeña empezó a jalar a la rubia al sillón, con la cabeza gacha, desesperada porque no viesen su maldito sonrojo.-lo siento-masculló para Charlie-, siéntate, Lottie-.

Charlie solo Rio y se sentó, luego la sentó junto a ella y la abrazo pasando ambas manos por su cintura, marcando territorio - calma Torie

Si llegase cerbero volando no hubiese sido tan sorprendente como ver a Victoria sonreírle de vuelta a la rubia Jackson- ¡estoy calmada!-y que su voz no tuviese nada de la dureza de siempre, súmenle a que el golpe que le dio fue más juguetón que cualquier otra cosa.

Las bocas de los hermanos Jackson y los más cercanos a la pareja estaban tocando el suelo, antes de que nadie lo pensara los dos Jackson saltaran sobre la pareja y el grito de Dan sonó hasta el piso 1 del edificio - ¡AL FIN!

Más bien hasta la planta baja.

Las pobres chicas se encontraban bajo el peso de los dos muy emocionados mellizos, que no dejaban de hablar y felicitar.

Isabella palmeó contenta. Por fin, supuso, su querida amiga había dejado a Charlie hablar. Y por fin había ganado la apuesta- ¡Evan! Mis monedas, querido-canturreó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Evan bufo antes de darle 20 dracmas a la pequeña Stoll mientras internamente saltaba por tocar su mano, pero no se lo diría a nadie - a la próxima ganaré yo

-No deberían estar apostando por eso-les regañó la hija de Chris, siendo la muy descarada la primera que, haciendo un movimiento de dedos, había obtenido lo apostado con Gaila.

Distraída por mirar a Silena con incredulidad, Isabella aun tenía la mano sobre la de su secreto amor.

Evan miro esto e hizo algo muy arriesgó, apretó levemente esa mano tan delicada intentado recordar la suavidad de su piel, extraño, dado que la chica entrenaba a diario

Le tomó por sorpresa casi haciéndola botar sus dracmas- Evan...-susurró muy extrañada. Se le estaba cumpliendo uno de sus deseos, pero de seguro no de la forma que quería.

En la otra esquina de su grupo de sillones, ya Victoria empezaba asfixiarse. Le gustaban los abrazos, pero cuando era ella la asfixiadora-chicos, ya es bastante ¿si?-.

Los Jackson se bajaron de ellos y antes de irse a sentar cada uno le dio un pequeño abrazo a ambas chicas y un beso en la mejilla, mientas su hermano se iba a sentar Dan se aproximó a su mejor amiga - Te quiero, pero dañas a mi hermana e irás a visitar a tu abuelo de la forma mala ¿entendido? - y mientras la pelinegra asentía se giró a su hermana - lo mismo va para ti, la llegas a dañar e irás con el bisabuelo ¿quedo claro? Perfecto - y volvió a su lugar

La chica de ojos azules miró y arqueó la ceja hacia Charlie- mi primera amenaza de muerte, genial-ironizó, sonriéndole de lado, como si en verdad se lo tomase a la ligera. Ja.

 _ **-no tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia-.**_

Muchos asintieron, pero los hijos de Hermes y Apolo y sus nietos solo gritaron - ¡pensamos como cabra! - mientras ponían sus brazos sobre su cabeza

La única nieta de Apolo que no soltó ese grito solo los miró a todos y se pegó la palma de la mano contra la cara.

 _ **La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora. Grover contuvo el aliento.**_

 _ **-subamos al autobús-me dijo.- vámonos-.**_

 _ **-¿qué?-repliqué.- allá dentro hace como mil grados-.**_

 _ **-¡Vamos!- Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**_

\- ¿por qué tienes que ser tan... Incontrolable hijo? - medio suspiro Sally mientras la rubia mejor amiga del nombrado asentía

-Pregúntaselo a mi padre-gruñó como respuesta el pelinegro, que aun se sobaba la oreja.

Ambas mujeres miraban mal a Poseidón, mientras que este se encogía en su asiento, sus hermanos disfrutaban ese espectáculo, el gran Poseidón atemorizado por una semidiosa y una mortal

Hestia, para salvarlo, siguió la lectura

 _ **Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico.**_

Connor codeó a su gemelo- qué escalofriante-le susurró.

 _ **Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con las dudas de para quién era: si para un Big foot o para Godzilla.**_

A muchos de la sala le recorría un escalofrío de solo pensar en esa situación, ninguno envidiaba la suerte de ese semidiós en particular, eso estaba claro

En cualquier otro momento, los hijos del chico Jackson habrían sentido pena, hasta miedo, pero ni eso. No solo porque Percy de 37 años seguía vivo, sino también porque ya no podían sentir algo de empatía por él.

Si fuera otra persona hubiesen sentido pánico, miedo o pena, pero ¿hacia su padre? No podían hacerlo, no lo sentían

Victoria se abrazó más a la mayor. Pensaba en otras cosas.

Charlie solo la abrazo con más fuerza mientras besa su cabeza

 _ **En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor.**_

Los hijos y nietos de Hefestos hicieron una mueca, eso no era nada bueno

 _ **Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció**_

Y Hefestos también.

 _ **Y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido.**_

 _ **Los pasajeros vitorearon.**_

 _ **-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra-. ¡Todo el mundo arriba!-**_

 _ **En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe.**_

\- pobre Grover - Dijeron todas las féminas de la sala y varias del pasado fueron donde él y lo abrazaron

Percy no pudo sentirse más extrañado- ¿¡pobre Grover?!-.

Una de ellas, de la cabaña de Afrodita se giró a él indignada - él sabía que sucedía, tu no-.

Percy refunfuñó entre dientes. Él también necesitaba algo de amor, especialmente de cierta rubia de ojos grises.

 _ **Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeaban los dientes.**_

Todas las chicas que estaban al rededor de Grover lo abrazaron mientras arrullaban, no fue hasta que una ojigris también se unió al abrazo que Percy les prestó atención

-No puede...-se le atoraron las malas palabras. Como nunca antes, Percy sintió celos de su mejor amigo mitad cabra.

Daniela y Luke se reían de su padre desde sus asientos, ¡pobrecito! Y de repente a la rubia mayor se le ocurrió una idea y se acercó a una de sus amiga - que cada una abrace a un hombre que no sea Perseus - y por su suerte le hicieron caso, ahora el único hombre que no tenía abrazo era Percy... Y Giles

Ambos chicos tenían expresiones que daban pena.

A Dan se le ablando un poquito el corazón y por el único hecho de que le fue a buscarla unos momentos antes cuando nadie más se había atrevido (síii clllaaarooo) , soltó a su hermano, al cual estaban abrazando otras 2 féminas y abrazo a Giles

Y ahora el único triste era Percy.

Porque Giles por poco y explotaba de felicidad. Feliz como una lombriz. Le devolvió el abrazo sin darse mucha confianza por si ella reculaba.

\- no abuses Giles - susurró la rubia mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre la de el

Él nunca abusaría de su suerte con ella. Más solo se dejó querer y no dijo más.

 _ **-Grover.**_

 _ **-¿Si?**_

 _ **-¿qué es lo que no me has contado?**_

\- todo - dineros varias féminas por la habitación y es que los hombres , o estaban muy ocupados devolviendo los abrazos o, ocupados evitando sonrojarse

Más bien los hombres disfrutaban de sus abrazos. Algunos más que otros.

Las únicas que no abrazaban a un chico eran Tori y Charlie, la segunda había reajustado más su agarre al rededor de la D' Angelo con solo escuchar lo dicho por su querida hermana.

Daniela inconscientemente empezó a jugar con el cabello de Giles, era algo que hacía cuando eran novios y debía admitirlo, amaba su cabello rubio

Eso le sorprendió más al pobre muchacho. Su suerte era más de la que creía. Grandioso. Estuvo a punto de ronronear, como hacía siempre que ella le tocaba el cabello. No lo hizo.

 _ **Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.**_

 _ **-Percy ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?**_

Muchos rodaron los ojos, en especial los hombres - nada importante, solo como las moiras cortaban un hilo de la vida - mientras acaricia el cabello rubio aún sin darme cuenta , soltó con tono sarcasmo la menor de los Jackson presentes

Llegó con las manos a su nuca y como ahí tenía el pelo más largo, le hizo 3 trenzas "inconscientemente", como cuando eran pareja, era su símbolo, su marca de territorio

Giles podía sentir TODO lo que Daniela le estaba haciendo a su cabello. Es como si todas sus neuronas, sus células, su todo, estuviese reacio a sentir otra cosa que los tranquilos dedos de la rubia. Era ridículo pensar que Dani no estuviese consciente de lo que provocaba en él. Como si se estuviese auto electrocutando, y sabía lo que era eso, pero solo pasó una vez y no quería recordarlo.

Daniela bostezo, en verdad habían sido demasiadas cosas para 1 solo día, además de que la lectura era cosas que ella ya sabía, se apoyo mejor sobre Giles, ella hubiese preferido no estar enojada con él, así se sentaría en su regazo y dormiría con la cabeza en su pecho como tantas veces ya había hecho.

La conocía lo suficiente para notar cómo sus músculos estaban siendo obligados a permanecer erguidos y alertas. Pero seguramente a su amada rubia le hacía falta un rato de sueño. No quería aprovecharse de ella pero tampoco quería enojarla si se lo proponía. Ya bastante dolía su indiferencia. Pero optó por ser indirecto, así su respuesta no sería tan fuerte.- ¿Dani?-su voz era un arrullo, apenas calificaría de murmullo.

Se talló un ojo antes de responder, y volvió bostezar - ¿Si, Giles? - .

Más tierna imposible. Era como un pequeño ángel en sus brazos- ¿quieres dormir?-.

Asiente, no servía de nada negarlo - tengo mucho sueño

Bien, debía ser cauteloso- podrías... Podrías dormir sobre mí, si quieres-.

Estaba adormilada, y aunque lo quería negar, sonaba muy tentador - esta... Bien - susurró mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en su regazo

La envolvió en sus brazos, aparentemente tranquilo-descansa-.

Apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y se escondió en su cuello, le gustaba su olor, olía a tormenta y a flores, era extraño pero delicioso, se apego bien a él y empezó a cerrar sus ojos - gracias - susurró contra su piel

En esa tierna escena de paz se quedaron ambos.

Hestia retomó la lectura, esperando que la chica tuviese sueño pesado.

 _ **\- ¿te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de fruta eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señorita Dodds.**_

 _ **-Dime solo lo que viste-insistió.**_

 _ **-La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.**_

Muchos tragaron en seco, nada era cómodo con ese tema - pobre Grover - soltaron muchas chicas

Daniela seguía dormida, su respiración chocaba con el cuello y el oído del Grace mientras esté la sujetaba por la cintura.

Pequeños estremecimientos recorrían al chico con cada soplo del cálido aliento abrasador de la chica ¿empezaba a hacer calor? ¿O era solo él? Sus ojos caleidoscópicos brillaban de un verde esmeralda en ese momento.

Se acurruca más en su pecho mientras se sujeta de su polera, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, una de esas con sus padres, además de que sentía algo debajo de sus piernas, algo duro, seguramente su espada

Giles acariciaba de forma distraída su cabello cuando se dio cuenta que algo iba mal ¿una pesadilla? Probablemente. La acurrucó más en su pecho y la meció suavemente, queriendo reconfortarla un poco, como cuando eran novios y ella se quedaba dormida en sus salidas al bosque o al lago, y las pesadillas llegaban.

Sujeta fuertemente su polera, los monstruos ya estaban en su cabeza, pero no eran los que siempre combatían, eran los que la atacaban por las noches, las faltas de sus padres, las palabras crueles y la falta de amor, era lo que más temía en el mundo, la soledad.

Mientras este par de chicos combatía contra diferentes objetivos, al otro lado de la sala, al fondo, el muchacho italiano presentaba una mirada perdida, fija en la muchacha de cabellos negros que abrazaba a una rubia. No era capaz de apartar la mirada.

Se parecía a Bianca

 _ **Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que podría ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era. Era otra cosa, algo como que... Más antiguo.**_

 _ **-¿La has visto cortar el hilo?**_

 _ **-Sí. ¿Por qué?- pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que algo estaba pasando.**_

 _ **-Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo- murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar-. No quiero que sea como la última vez.**_

Thalía trajo un poco al recordar "la última vez", aunque el tiempo no paso igual para ella, ser árbol tampoco era la cosa más fácil de este planeta, ella quizás no veía, pero sentía lo que sucedía alrededor

Su mejor amiga se acercó a ella. Hace rato que había dejado de darle cariño al chico cabra. A ella le recorrió una brisa fría con solo recordar aquel día. Ahora a la que abrazaba era a Thalia.

Thalía le devolvía el abrazo - calma listilla, estoy aquí-.

Como un sensor, Percy gruñó a lo lejos ¡solo él podía decirle así!

Chase aun estaba molesta con él, por lo que le ignoró. Apretó el abrazo- gracias a los dioses, es así-.

Apolo saludó- ¡de nada!-.

Thalía solo rodo los ojos mientras veía al dios - parece que el sesos de alga le molestó que usará tu apodo - la pico, ella ya sabía los sentimientos de su amiga

Las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron, pero desde su posición, Percy no podía gozar de esta vista. No era buen momento de hablar abiertamente de eso al frente de tantos oídos. En sus ojos tormentosos estas razones se reflejaron en una mirada-calla, Thalia-.

\- Ok, ok - susurró antes de alzar la voz - LISTILLA - casi lo grito, solo para molestar al molusco

El molus... Digo, Percy rebufó esta vez con más fuerza, tentado a lanzarle un chorro de agua bien fría a su prima.

\- te quiero mucho LISTILLA eres MI mejor amiga - casi grito la Grace mientras abrazaba más a la rubia

Bien, eso ya era suficiente. El chorro de agua salió en reflejo a la furia posesiva que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Tuvo la consideración de dejar seca a su mejor amiga.

-¡ES MI LISTILLA!-ese grito competía con el grito que había soltado antes su hija.

Se me olvida decir que Thalia no fue la única mojada.

Luke, dándose cuenta de la ola de agua que venía hacia todos, manipuló el agua, alejándola de todos sus amigos y él.

El hijo de Poseidón no podía recibir más miradas de odio en este momento, todos sus amigos estaban empapados de la cabeza a los pies, excepto una rubia de ojos de tormenta, la cual al escuchar el grito del pelinegro se sonrojó fuertemente, entre rabia y vergüenza, esas palabras que salieron de los labios de Jackson no podían haberle gustado más.

Percy solo miraba a su mejor amiga. Le aliviaba saber que ella no lo miraba molesta. Su listilla estaba sana y a salvo, como esperaba tenerla siempre. Le regaló una sonrisa tan costumbre de él. Le importaba un comino la multitud de miradas de odio de los demás

Annabeth solo negó antes de darle otra sonrisa en respuesta, si, ella no estaba molesta, además el había tenía la consideración de dejarla seca a ella

No como la primera vez. Uf, el incidente con los escusados.

Para Percy esa sonrisa lo valía todo

 _ **-¿Qué última vez?**_

 _ **-Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.**_

Los arrullos al sátiro seguían, aunque Thalía y Annabeth lo miraban mal - no fue tu culpa - sueltan ambas al mismo tiempo

El chico solo desvió la mirada. Por mucho que ambas intentasen arreglar algo que había pasado hace mucho, las cosas que pasaron no se pueden arreglar. Si no hubiese sido tan despistado y torpe...

Luke se levantó y le dio un Zape, el podía odiara sus padres, pero su tío Grover no era como ellos, - no fue tu culpa, no podías hacer nada-?

Grover miró al chico desconcertado y adolorido por el zape- ¡tú no sabes lo que pasó!-insistió con la voz baja y nerviosa, mirándolo de soslayo.

\- si lo sé, estaban rodeados, Luke y Annabeth agotados, y tú eras un niño, Thalía tomo su decisión y tú salvaste a 2 semidioses, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste-.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y tartamudeó feamente,- ¿cómo lo sabes?-eso creo que fue lo que quiso decir entre tantos temblores.

\- eso no importa, no te puedes culpar de eso para siempre - coloco una mano en su hombro, el sátiro no podía estar temblando más - y que no te importe que lo digan el consejo de los sátiros de pacotilla, tu eres mil veces mejor que ellos-.

Grover se atrevió a mirar a ese extraño chico ¿cómo lo conocía? Todos ellos se habían comportado extraño desde un principio, y esta forma de amabilidad era aun más extraña que todo lo demás- pero ellos...-.

\- ellos son unos idiotas - soltó firmemente mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro - solo recuérdalo - se fue a sentar tranquilo

El sátiro lo siguió con la mirada, impactado. Ese chico... Había algo en esos ojos que tenía una familiaridad escalofriante.

Cierta chica castaña recibió en sus brazos al rubio, solo porque le dio lástima, sí, eso era, no era por nada más. Solo era lástima.

 _ **-Grover- repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad,- ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?**_

 _ **-Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo.**_

 _ **Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.**_

 _ **-¿es como una superstición o algo así?- pregunté.**_

 _ **No obtuve respuesta.**_

 _ **-Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó... ¿Significa que alguien va a morir?**_

 _ **Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.**_

Hestia bajó el libro-el capítulo acabó-.

Todos miraban sin saber qué decir o hacer. Algunos, los del futuro, conteniéndose para no armar otra pelea.

Hestia los observó a todos. Había sido un día largo, hasta para los dioses. Unas horas de descanso no les vendría mal a nadie. Mirar a la pareja medio dormida fue lo que la hizo decidir.- bueno, este ha sido un día productivo. Mañana seguiremos con la lectura, ahora todos a dormir.-cayó en que la Chase estaba a punto de hablar, le sonrió cálidamente-ustedes volverán a sus hogares. Queridos-observó tras ella-ustedes también vayan a descansar. Yo cuidaré de estos niños-su mano apuntó a los del futuro.

Con otra floritura, los del pasado desaparecieron por arte divino.

Cada Dios se fue en su propia nube de lo que sea y planificando cómo moverían sus propias piezas para sus objetivos. La más ajetreada y sonriente era Afrodita.


	5. Problemas resueltos

**Problemas resueltos**

Los del Futuro se miraban sin decir nada, la única diosa que quedaba en el cuarto era Hestia, y aunque tenían mucha dudas, no sabían si decirlas o no.

Daniela se removía inquieta en los brazos del rubio, las pesadillas seguían persiguiéndola

La diosa de ojos ardientes (literal) bajó los escalones que la separaban de esos niños que guardaban tanto dolor. Le pesaba darse cuenta de lo mucho que intentaban esconder.

Quería ayudarlos.

Primero pasó por la chica de las pesadillas y le acarició la frente, aliviando sus sueños, cambiándolos. Por el resto de noches que estuviesen ahí, ella se ocuparía de que sus noches no tuviesen malos sueños.

Giles recibió una sonrisa cálida de la diosa que lo hizo sonreír también. La esperanza y la dulzura pueden hacer sonreír a cualquiera.

-estoy consciente de que hoy hay un cumpleaños-.

\- Dos para ser más exactos - soltó Charlie con una voz dulce, jamás se molestaría con esta diosa - son mellizos después de todo

La niña diosa le regaló una sonrisa encantadora- si quieren hacerles una fiesta yo con gusto preparo el lugar-.

Se había acercado a la pareja de rubia y pelinegra, la segunda estando medio apoyada en el pecho de su novia, ignorando lo cerca que estaba de sus senos, solo consiente del ritmo medio alocado que llevaba el corazón de Charlie y que la tenía entretenida ¡llevaba rato sin calmarse!

Charlie le sonrió mientras jugaba con el cabello negro fe su novia, lo adoraba - se lo agradeceríamos mucho, pero, si no es mucha molestia, ¿le podría pedir otro favor? - le sonrió de la manera más dulce que podía.

La tierna y encantadora expresión de la rubia calentó a la diosa, enterneciéndola, y un poco a su novia, quien le dio un pellizco disimulado.- ¿cuál es el favor, mi niña?-.

\- sí, usted no le molesta, traería nuestros bolsos, con la ropa y eso - siguió sonriendo dulcemente mientras peinaba a su celosa novia y miraba a la diosa de ojos de fuego.

-Gustosa, querida-les sonrió a ambas- y al hacerlo, prepararé los sitios donde van a dormir ¿les parece?-.

\- muchas gracias - soltaron todos los semidioses presentes en la sala.

Charlotte se giró a su mejor amigo - despertarla Giles - dijo seria

Un pequeño detalle: Charlotte ya no estaba muy feliz cuando se refería a Giles. Esa era una larga historia.

La pelinegra le acarició la barbilla a Lottie, pidiendo su atención. Ahora podían estar más acarameladas sin la presencia tensa de los del pasado.

Giles bajó la mirada a la dueña de su corazón. Le agradecía a Victoria que distrajese a Charlie, otra que estaba molesta con él. Pero dejaría sus desgracias a un lado- ¿Dani? Despierta-pidió, moviéndola.

Ahora que por fin dormía bien, la estaban despertando.

Mientras esto, Hestia se encontraba trayendo bolsos y más bolsos.

Charlotte miro a su pequeña con amor, la furia hacia Giles desaparecía de sus ojos verdes grisáceos, nada nunca haría que una sola pisca de furia de colará en sus ojos al ver a su Torie - ¿si preciosa?-.

Daniela quería seguir durmiendo, era un sueño hermoso, era como cuando era niña, con sus padres y amigos, no quería despertar, ante nada, no quería volver a la realidad, pero con esa dulce voz hablándole, tuvo que hacerlo - ¿qué sucede? - susurró mientras de tallaba un ojo.

Torie se sonrojó notablemente. Maldición. Sintió el precipitado impulso de golpearla, porque por su culpa se estaba sonrojando. Su puño dio con su abdomen y ella desvió el rostro hacia ese sitio- tú... Uhm... ¿querrías dormir conmigo?-preguntó, valientemente, medio alzando la mirada hacia ella.

No muy lejos, Giles intentaba no perderse en la adorable imagen que le estaba dando Daniela- Hestia nos tiene una sorpresa-generalizó para no eliminar el elemento sorpresa de la fiesta.

Ya había colchones acomodados en forma de cubo al rededor de una fogata. Los más cercanos estaban a una cierta distancia del hogar que resplandecía, como a veces lo hacía la fogata del campamento. Llamas alegres y cálidas.

Victoria, al observar eso, no había podido sacarse de la cabeza el dormir acompañada de Charlie.

Charlotte sonrió, esa idea le encantaba, no lo podía negra, y era algo con lo que había soñado más de una vez - me encantaría mi hermosa vikinga - siempre le había visto así, fuerte y hermosa como la mejor de las vikingas

Daniela le frunció un poco el ceño - ¿no podías dejarme dormir? - bostezo y se acomodo en su pecho, estaba cómoda y calentita, no quería separar

La pelinegra se le quedó mirando aturdida a Charlie. Tardíamente, enarcó una ceja y presionó un dedo en las costillas de la rubia, hundiendo la piel torneada por el ejercicio- soy de ascendencia griega e italiana, Lottie, no nórdica-le corrigió con burla, no pudiendo dejar el dulce apodo tranquilo, no, porque ella no era así, y Charlotte lo sabía.

Giles le acarició tiernamente el cabello rubio a Daniela,- no podía, aunque...- su comentario cariñoso se vio cortado por una luz medio cegadora que cayó sobre todos.

Al volver todos a tener el sentido de la vista, se encontraron con el lugar decorado, páspalos, dulces, un pastel, estéreo... En fin, Hestia estaba ganando puntos con ellos.

Una pancarta brillaba en lo alto.

Daniela cerró los ojos de golpe por la luz, no los quería volver a abrir , quería volver a dormir, entre los cálidos brazos del asno de su ex y olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando, de todo lo que le tocaba vivir solo por llevar el apellido Jackson.

Charlotte le sonrió con toda la dulzura que poseía la rubia chica y se acercó a su rostro - pero eres tan de moda, fuerte y temeraria como la mejor vikinga - y la beso, sin importarle nada la beso.

Victoria no tuvo más de otra que seguirle el beso, porque tenía que admitir que en lo que Charlie la besaba todo su cuerpo se volvía gelatina y su cerebro conocía una sola voz de mando: seguirle. Pero ni loca le decía eso a su novia, ni a nadie.

Las tres chicas quedaron libres de quedar viendo puntos negros.

Los demás no corrieron esa suerte.

Hestia estaba sonrojada- ¡lo siento mucho!-.

Luke se talló los ojos antes de sonreírle a la dulce diosa - no se preocupe, todos sabemos que no lo hizo con mala intención-.

Ella estaba muy sonrojada- gracias, querido. Espero que disfruten la fiesta todos ustedes-.

Maria le sonrió con dulzura - no se preocupe Lady Hestia, nosotros estaremos bien, si quiere ahora puede ir a descansar - .

-Se lo merece-asintió Dante con una sonrisa cálida,- si la necesitamos la llamamos. Usted descanse-.

Esas voces dulces. Muy pocos le daban algo de respeto. Esos chicos eran un primor. Le sonrió como una madre les sonreiría a sus hijos y desapareció en una bruma cálida.

Daniela seguía en el pecho de Giles, acurrucada

Giles no estaba seguro de querer alejarla de su pecho.

Elena y Galia comenzaron a hablar, extrañamente, alejadas de todos. Como si no quisieran que las escucharan...

El oxígeno se hizo brillar por su ausencia entre las dos besuqueadoras que estaban a punto de comerse en un sofá, una sobre la otra.

Lástima para Skai cuando alguna de ellas dos se enterase de las fotos que les tomó.

Victoria arriba, destrozando la trenza de Charlotte con sus pequeñas manos.

Charlotte acariciaba su cinturita debajo de la polera, estaba feliz y extasiada, su pequeña Di Angelo al fin estaba con ella, y ella en lo personal no podía estar más feliz.

Silena estaba riendo de sus dos amigas mientras hablaba con Luke y Daisy

Daniela se acurruco más cerca de él y medio consiente, medio dormida susurro unas palabras que hace semanas no decía - eres un bobo rayo del cielo - pero no como insulto, ni como burla, si no con un tono dulce y pequeño

A Giles eso le regresó a ese corto lapso de felicidad infinita cuando eran novios. Sonrió bobamente, como siempre ella tenía razón. Se encorvó y besó su sien, sus labios apenas rozando su piel- lo soy...-estaba a punto de o cometer una idiotez o un acto de valentía- y soy solo tuyo, mi hermosa espuma de mar-.

La chica D' Angelo estaba a punto de ceder a un sonido que estaba atorado en su garganta y que aumentaba de tamaño con cada caricia que Lottie le daba. Estaba jadeando, con las mejillas arreboladas y su corazón feliz. Por fin podía sentir libremente. Su acomodó sobre la rubia y cerró los ojos, intentando volver a respirar bien.

Charlie empieza a besar sus mejillas, para que ella pudiera respirar, bajo por su mentón, su barbilla y se fue a su cuello, justo sobre sus clavículas dejo una marca, su marca, un chuletón.

Daniela bajo esas palabras frunció el ceño, no, eso no era cierto - mientes - las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas mientras se intenta separar de él - no eras mío, nunca lo fuiste - abre sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas no derramadas y de rencor - eras de esa chica, la hija de Deméter, no Mío, nunca lo fuiste - se levanta de sus brazos y cae al suelo.

El ruido del golpe alertó a la hija de Nico D' Angelo, sacándola de su propio paraíso. Sus ojos cayeron en la escena de su mejor amiga y Giles. De las lágrimas de su mejor amiga y su rostro medio dormido.

Por el Hades ¿qué ha hecho Giles?

El rubio se bajó del sillón, intentando explicarle la verdad, estaba harto del dolor que había en ambos.-Dani, siempre fui tuyo, solo déjame...-.

Victoria no fue la única que se dio cuenta. Y Charlotte detestaba ver a su hermana menor llorar.

La D' Angelo intentó agarrar a la rubia.

Charlotte veía todo rojo, el idiota lo había hecho de nuevo , su princesita estaba llorando de nuevo por el mismo imbécil, sentía las manos de su pequeña en su blusa pero no se detuvo, separó a Giles de Dany de un golpe y lo pateo donde más duele a un hombre, para luego golpear su rostros unas 3 veces hasta que la Di Angelo la separó , Dany solo seguía en el piso, rota, llorando, el había sido su primer amor, estaba enamorada, ilusionada , no cabía en su felicidad cuando él le pidió una cita, fueron novios por 5 meses , hasta que los vio, lo vio besándose con una hija de Deméter, jurándole amor eterno y diciendo que ella no era más que una boba y que jugaba con ella para ser el "macho alfa" del campamento, al ser ella una Jackson.

Charlotte sabía que no podía provocarle nunca a Giles el dolor que sentía su princesa, pero al menos sentía un grado de éste.

Lástima que Charlie no conocía la verdad. No conocía del sufrimiento diario del rubio Grace tendido en el suelo.

Una chica que sí lo sabía y que estaba furiosa era Elena. Sus manos impactaron contra los hombros de la mayor de los Jackson- ¡¿qué te sucede, Charlotte?!-chilló ¡Giles era su hermano! El que siempre la protegía. No podía dejar que el malentendido siguiera ocasionándole tanto daño a su hermano mayor.

Las manos de Victoria se agarraron con fuerza a los puños de Charlie. En ese estado, probablemente otra Grace saldría disparada.

D' Angelo hacía lo posible por mantener la calma por todos ahí. Dani era su mejor amiga, odiaba verla romperse y sufrir. Charlie era su novia, y estaba sufriendo también, podía sentirlo. Giles era su amigo, al que le debía muchas cosas. Y ella también conocía la verdad. No podía dejar que esta barbarie siguiese gastando a todos.

-Amor, mírame. Lottie-jaló de sus manos. Tenía que tranquilizarla a ella primero.

Charlotte tenía la respiración errática, su hermanita era la que estaba destrozada, su hermanita era la que había sido engañados, su hermanita era quien lloraba por un patán, pero ella era quien se encargaría de que el idiota sufriera, el problema es que las manos de su pequeña sobre las suyas la distraían y la llevaban a la calma, lo que ella no quería -amor...- susurra.

Luke había tomado a su hermana y la había sacado de ahí, estar junto a Giles, le hacía mal, el siempre lo había dicho, pero nadie nunca le creyó, nadie nunca lo escucha.

Eso. Eso era lo que quería. Calma. Podía sentirla. Apretó sus manos, cubría sus puños, acarició el dorso de sus manos. Era una especie de don del que estaba orgullosa. Poder calmar a Lottie desde siempre.- ¿me mirarás? No te lo volveré a pedir, Lottie-le volvió a jalar de las manos. Sus dedos empezaban a ceder y comenzó a moldear sus manos, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, quitándole toda la tensión.

Charlie no se resiste más y la mira, al hacerlo todo el control vuelve a ella, todo lo que no quería en eso ese momento - no. Torie, no-.

Su novia se puso de puntas y le dio un beso corto en los labios- tenías que hacerlo-susurró con convicción, mirándola con sus ojos azules, muy cerca sus miradas una de la otra.

\- detesto que me controles tan bien - y lo hacía en verdad, era la única que podía calmarla, se levantó y la llevo al sofá, la abrazo y la beso, necesitaba estar en control.

Yyyy, irónicamente, Victoria era la que perdía el control cuando se besaban. En el sofá, su cuerpo se amoldó al de ella y rodeó su torso con sus extremidades. Gustosa le permitía controlarse si era de ese modo.

Luke acariciaba el cabello de su hermana mientras está lloraba con la cabeza en sus rodillas, no sabía qué hacer, además de ver como Giles se levantaba.

El rubio era ayudado por su hermanita, quien no podía sentir más lástima por él. Le ayudó a sentarse. No podía dejar de ver a Dani. Estaba harto de que nadie lo dejase hablar y explicarse, solo dejándolo bajo la idea de que recibiese golpes que no merecía.

-Dani-.

No lo quería escuchar, no lo quería escuchar, le dolía escucharlo, es su culpa que ella estuviera así, el había dicho esas palabras, esas malditas mentirás - cállate Grace - soltó entre sollozos - déjame

Negó rotundamente-no, no puedo callarme. No puedes seguir sufriendo por esa maldita mentira, Dani...-inhaló, estaba a punto de soltar la verdad que ella podía tomarse como mentira. La conocía,- esa tarde te iba a ir a buscar, pero fui interceptado por Dina (la hija de Deméter) y Rebecca (una hija de Afrodita), llevaban unas galletas y me hicieron probarlas. Lo siguiente que sabía era que estaba besando a Dina como si nada, ya era de noche y tú me odiabas-no alejaba la vista de ella. Ella no lo miraba. Esta era la verdad y su única oportunidad de que ella le diese su perdón. Cada lágrima le dolía en el pecho como dagas envenenadas. Eran su culpa, de alguna manera.

Niega, no le creía, no podía creerle, aunque una parte de ella quería hacerlo no podía, había sufrido demasiado, había llorado demasiado - deja de mentirme en la cara Giles, te lo suplico -.

Definitivamente era su fin. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro,- no me sorprender tu respuesta-bufó. Se estaba odiando a si mismo de haber nacido- pero yo estoy diciéndote solo la verdad, Dani. Ellas me pusieron un hechizo de amor...-.

Otra que no estaba aguantándose eso era su hermana menor. Dejó de jalarse el cabello y miró a la Jackson- no miente. Entre Victoria y yo averiguamos lo que había sucedido. El par de idiotas esas confesaron casi enseguida-si les ponías un hacha y una daga presionando sobre zonas vitales, por supuesto que terminarían soltando la sopa.

Niega, no, no, - si eso es cierto ¿porque no me lo dijeron antes?, Elena, tu y Victoria tu son mis **mejores** amigas - seguía negando mientras se sentaba y se abrazaba a su mellizo, en el confiaba, sus hermanos eran los únicos que podía confiar.

La pelinegra se le quedó mirando con ganas de abrazarla y de pegarle un zape-cada que se menciona la palabra "Giles" tú te cierras, Dan-, se alejó de Charlie, solo que sin soltarle la mano.

Elena la miró con pesar- apenas dejamos hablar a Giles hace como unos seis días...-.

Los mira perpleja, sin saber que decir ni que pensar - ¿tienen pruebas? - su rostro se puso serio, les quería creer, una parte de ella le creía, pero su parte racional le gritaba que necesitaba algo más.

Había algo de esperanzas. Giles miró casi de manera desesperada a sus dos heroínas-¿quién lo tiene?-.

Victoria señaló a la de cabello moreno. Ella, sinceramente, era algo olvidadiza. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Bajo la mirada de todos, corrió hacia su mochila a agarrar el vial.

Daniela se levanto de la silla y se paro frente a ambas chicas, no quería mirar al rubio, le dolía hacerlo

La pelinegra no aguantó más y le rodeó los hombros a su mejor amiga, dejándola apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. Dani era un poco más baja que ella,- eres muy terca, lo sabes-susurró con mucha suavidad. Todas esas veces que abría la boca para ayudar al rubio, Dan solo se apartaba, mandaba a callarla o cambiaba de tema. Desistía cada que observaba la rota mirada de su mejor amiga.

Ambas observaban cómo Elena sacaba de su mochila un pequeño frasco con los restos de un líquido rosa brillante,-se lo quité a Rebecca de entre sus cosas-.

Daniela solo agradeció el silencio el apoyo de Victoria, ella estaba ansiosa, nerviosa y más cuando vio el frasco rosa -¿ese es...?- no quería terminar sus palabras, seria admitir que estaba equivocada y que había herido al hombre que más había amado

Sabía el sentimiento de imposible culpa que sentía su mejor amiga y de todos modos asintió-lo es. Ahora ¿entiendes que ninguno de nosotros te está mintiendo? ¿Qué ganamos con mentir si luego la verdad siempre sale a flote?- si, muy filosófica la muchacha, pero ya estaba harta de que esos dos siguiesen separados.

Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, ahora por culpa, no podía mirar al Grace a la cara, estaba avergonzada y arrepentida.

Giles estaba esperando cualquier razón positiva para atraerla a sus brazos. El dolor de su cuerpo ya había menguado, solo su cabeza seguía punzando. Dio dos pasos hacia ella. Le daba la espalda junto con Torie, quien la abrazaba fuertemente pero sabía que no era ella la que debía ayudarla en ese momento.

Daniela sintió sus pasos e intento hacerse más pequeña, no sabía como el aun la podía querer por como lo había tratado, no, no era bueno eso.

En el silencio casi sepulcral, el rubio tocó el hombro a la chica de su corazón, añorándola como siempre, esperando que al fin haya abierto los ojos.

Con un beso en su frente, Victoria la apartó y se fue a abrazar a la otra rubia necesitada que también había estado conociendo la verdad y que Victoria esperaba se sintiese arrepentida por golpear todos esos días a Giles, a su mejor amigo.

Charlotte recibió a su pequeña con los brazos abiertos y le beso la frente, con todo el amor que le guardaba, la adoraba y ahora la necesitaba más que nunca , la beso mientras una silenciosa lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Daniela se giro para encontrarse con esos ojos caleidoscopios que tanto amaba y bajo la mirada enseguida, maldito Grace y lo que causaba en ella

Un líquido caliente llegó a la comisura de la pelinegra. Una lágrima, pero no era suya. Sus brazos se ajustaron con más fuerza y su boca se hizo menos intensa. La besó con dulzura, con amor correspondido hasta el último gramo, y más. Si la necesitaba, ella estaría ahí, ayudándola, apoyándola, acompañándola y regañándola si era necesario, lo que muchas veces lo era.

A Grace se le encogió el corazón,- ¿aun estás molesta conmigo?-susurró, a pesar de que lo que veía en sus movimientos no era eso, su propio miedo lo tenía totalmente desesperado.

Charlotte le devolvía el beso con todo el amor que le profesaba, la amaba y siempre lo haría, siempre.

Daniela no lo podía mirar, estaba tan enojada, si, pero consigo misma - no - susurro, fue pequeño pero él lo logro escuchar

La pelinegra se encargó de limpiar el surco de la lágrima de su novia mientras le besaba.

Giles ya no pudo mantener la distancia luego de eso. La atrajo, envolvió su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos y su fornido torso le sirvió de almohada a su amada rubia.

Charlie se separó unos milímetros de ella, sus labios rozando los suyos - no te quiero- negó, no lo que sentía no era querer - te amo-.

Daniela se abrazo al torso de su amado rubio, joder, lo había extrañado, empezó a sollozar ahí mismo, no podía parar.

Victoria se quedó perpleja y con el corazón a punto de desfallecer por lo rápido que iba.

Giles estaba a punto de pellizcarse. Parecía un sueño, esperaba que no lo fuese

Una besó.

El otro cargó.

Entonces casi al fondo, alguien gritó.


	6. Nuevas relaciones y arreglemos las cosas

**Nuevas relaciones y arreglemos las cosas**

Las nubes de alivio y de felicidad se explotaron fácilmente ante ese chillido, angustioso.

Todo el mundo, olvidando lo que hacían, giraron. Ese sexto sentido, la sangre de héroe ardió alerta. Todos los ojos miraron a la mediana de los trillizos.

-¡LOS VOY A MATAR!-.

Daniela rio un poquito entre sus lágrimas, quizás que abran hecho para enojar a Lizie

Luke se giró a su prima, curioso - ¿qué sucede pecas?-.

La más tranquila de los trillizos estaba lanzando cosas verdes fuera de su bolso... Extrañamente verde. Conste, antes era rojo...

-¡Me han pintado toda la ropa de verde!-lanzó proyectiles a sus estúpidos hermanos. Ellos sabían cuál era su punto débil ¡los detestó en ese momento!

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, la broma era chistosa, pero cuando su hermana estaba así se molesta era peligroso

Daniela aprovecho la situación para alejarse de Giles y esconderse bajo la mesa de bocadillos

Lizie dejó sus cosas hechas un desastre, lo que quería era ahorcar a Skai y Evan de una buena vez, -¡vengan aquí, cobardes!-su grito de guerra no era convencional, pero lo valía

Giles, saliendo de su estupor, se topó con la sorpresa de que Dani había huido de nuevo. De seguro su abuela estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con esto.

Charlie Había visto hacia donde había corrido su hermana y ahora se estaba mordiendo el labio , en medio de si debía o no decirle a Giles, pero como lo había estado golpeando por más de 1 mes por algo que no había hecho... - Giles - suspiro, debía decirle - está debajo de la mesa de comida-.

Victoria sonrió amplia y saltó a besar la mejilla de su novia por comportarse bien.

Los ojos de Giles no podían mostrar más agradecimiento y alivio. Ese era un paso para arreglar la relación con su mejor amiga-gracias, Charlie-murmuró y se dirigió a sacar a su guerrera de debajo de la mesa.-te encontré-fue listo y le agarró de la muñeca antes de que la chica volviese hacer un intento de escape.

Daniela infló las mejillas, con un juramento de muerte a quien la haya delatado - ¿qué quieres? - su tono era pequeño y algo frio

Charlie le sonrió a su pequeña -¿lo hice bien? - era una pregunta tonta, pero igual lo hacia

Las palabras de la chica le dolieron, y la miró extrañado, hace minutos estaban bien. Le acarició la mano, algo temeroso- quisiera saber si me darías otra oportunidad...-.

Sobre la mesa, Victoria jaló de la mano a su rubia para agarrar algunos bocadillos, tenía hambre y era horrible aguantarse tanto. Señaló a su rubia con un pastelito- pues sí. Ahora sé una buena chica y come-le acercó el misil a la boca, que si, lo juraba por el estigia, Charlie no hubiese sido más rápida, se lo habría metido en la boca.

Daniela no sabía en qué agujero meterse, solamente se largo a reír, no lo entendía a él, ella lo había dañado por meses , lo había insultado y golpeado ¿y el aun quería una segunda oportunidad? - ¿que? - la risa pronto se volvió llanto

\- no me gusta lo dulce amor y lo sabes - hace una mueca antes de coger unas papas fritas

Extrañado, terminó de meterse bajo la mesa. La abrazó contra su pecho. Esta reacción no podía ser más rara- no llores, por favor...-susurró lastimeramente.

Victoria rodó los ojos y se terminó comiendo el pastelito ella- con razón eres salada, amor-ironizó ¿En qué mundo su rubia sería categorizada de salada o amarga? Puff, si por poco le daba diabetes con solo verla sonreír.

Charlotte se sonrojó y la abrazo con fuerza - lo único dulce que adoro, son tus labios mi vikinga -.

Daniela solo intento alejarse de él, no quería que fuera lindo con ella, tenía que gritarle, reprocharle no haberlo escuchado, no abrazarla - ¿porque?-.

La pelinegra rió bajito y se hizo hacia atrás, en realidad se arqueó hacia atrás, sonriéndole ahora que la distancia entre sus labios era mayor. Amaba ser mala,- ¿de dónde has sacado eso de ser "vikinga" y tuya, de paso?- en esto último le guiñó el ojo, con una sonrisa socarrona plasmada en sus labios.

-Porque ya has llorado bastante, y últimamente solo ha sido por mi culpa-le explicó, sonaba y estaba tan triste por eso, pero siguió hablando y abrazándola- ya no quiero que llores. Amo tus ojos cuando no están enrojecidos por esa clase de lágrimas.

La abrazo con una leve sonrisa, - porque eres **mi** novia, **mi** pequeña, **mi** vikinga, mía , mi amor, y lo de vikinga es porque me recuerdas a una Valkiria-.

Daniela solo río ante eso - eres un bobo rayo del cielo - se abrazo a él, - como aún dices quererme , después de todo el daño que te he hecho - solo lo susurró, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y lo miraba a los ojos.

Cada una de esas razones aumentaban el sonrojo y las pulsaciones de la chica más pequeña. Haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad se puso de puntas. Sus narices se rozaron- uhm, posesiva-susurró justo segundos antes de que ambas se moviesen hacia delante, anhelando ese beso y lográndolo.

-Pues resulta que no te quiero, espuma de mar-le acarició el cabello con sus dedos largos que muchas veces tocaban el piano. Tenían ganas de tocarla a ella ahora- bien sabes que te amo, y no dejaré de hacerlo nunca-.

La llevo de nuevo al sofá, con toda la intención de continuar lo que ambas habían interrumpido, ahora la pelinegra debajo de la rubia esta vez

Le sonrió, era todo lo que podía hacer ahora, no quería arriesgarse a besarlo y que está la rechazará - ¿nunca? - se sonroja mientras lo miraba, no sabía cómo podía amarla tanto

Las manos de la menor pronto subieron de sus muslos, peligrosamente cerca de sus nalgas pasó, hasta su cadera. Amaba cómo los jeans se ajustaban a las piernas de Lottie.

-hasta la eternidad, mi amor-.

Acaricio su cintura por debajo de la polera y recorrió su espalda y costados, victoria no era fan de las poleras ajustadas, así que al fin podía estar más cerca de esa tersa piel.

Daniela solo subió un poco y beso su mejilla, aun no lo podía besar, él le juraba amor, pero eso no evitaba que ella estuviera nerviosa y temerosa

Perdía el control. Perdía el control. En realidad, ya se había descarrilado desde que comenzó el beso. Sentía que se encendía. Ella era muy sensible, y sus poros estaban todos 100% receptivos a las curiosas manos de su novia. Sus dedos se apretaron fuertemente en los huesos de sus caderas.

Con eso bastó para que su alma regresara a su cuerpo junto a algo conocido como felicidad. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos eran de un azul eléctrico- Dani, tú querrías...-vamos, vamos. Gotas de valentía se vaciaron sobre él- ¿ser mi novia de nuevo?-.

Charlotte se separo de golpe y se levanto, no, no podían seguir o ella no se detendría, y recién era su primer día de noviazgo - no-.

Daniela sonrió, era tierno verlo así de tímido y nervioso, como única respuesta se sentó y lo jalo a sus labios

Victoria estaba medio desparramada en el sofá, respirando al fin, como una loca que no sabía respirar. Cuando estuvo más calmada, le dio una sonrisa dulce-entonces vamos a comer-.

-vamos- le tiende la mano para que se levante y la lleva a la mesa de bocadillos

Cuando sus bocas se juntaron, eso fue un "sí", implícito en el movimiento pausado de sus bocas, moviéndose en un baile que no querían parar nunca. Él le acarició los brazos, los agarró y la jaló suavemente, cerca, todo lo cerca que podía.

Luke les sonrió mientras mordía una galleta- ¿hermana, tienes autocontrol?-se hizo el locamente asombrado y luego se carcajeó, cuando obtuvo lo que quería.

Ella paso los brazos por detrás de su cuello mientras le mordía levemente el labio inferior mientas sonreía en el beso, estaba feliz y extasiada

Charlie le lanzó un pastelito en la cabeza antes de lanzarme también un paquete - no te digo nada por estar de cumpleaños-.

Mientras estos dos novios se besaban a escondidas, Luke intentaba limpiarse el cabello con los dedos. Parecía un unicornio muy raro. Le apuntó con un dedo sucio de pastelito- ¿pero sí puedes lanzarme un pastel? Hermana, no tienes fundamentos-gruñó, ya con una servilleta restregándose furiosamente contra la frente. Así, encaró a la pelinegra- ¿y no la regañas?-.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y se tomó con calma la irritación del rubio. Se comió al fin el nugget y fue que le contestó- te lo mereces- y punto.

Las chicas que rodeaban al pelinegro rieron mientras una ayudaba a limpiarse.

Dany debajo de la mesa se separó de Giles - hay que salir de aquí - jadeaba y le falta el aire.

Las rasposas manos que le ayudaban lo distrajeron, y, sí, como si fuese magia, se le fue la ira que tenía-gracias-murmuró muy dulce.

Giles sonreía como no lo había hecho en muchos días,-Hestia trajo de tu pastel favorito-la sacó de debajo de la mesa, haciendo ambos uso de sus sentidos ninjas para que no los viesen salir de su escondite.

Elena fue la que sonrió, la que los vio. Respiró al fin tranquila y feliz de verlos a ambos sonriendo. Al fin

Galia le sonrió mientras terminaba con su rostro - listo chico unicornio - rio levemente y se levanto para ir por una bebida

Daniela sonriente tomo dos trozos - adoro a Lady Hestia - rio mientras se sentaban ambos en un sillón

El muchacho no sabía cómo salir de ese bochorno. Los bonitos ojos de Galia le distraían todos sus alborotados pensamientos. No había nada ingenioso en su repertorio. Perfecto. Así que, como un bobo, le sonrió, esperando no verse como un idiota, pero así era como se veía.

Mientras comían, el muchacho de ojos caleidoscópicos no podía dejar de ver a su novia ¡su novia! De nuevo, oh si, gracias a los dioses. A su abuela. A su hermana. Y a Victoria. Porque a él, Dani nunca le habría escuchado.

Galia le sonrió de vuelta y giro para evitar un sonrojo, maldito Jackson, lo odiaba por quererlo tanto , fue por una bebida y dio un largo trago antes de tomar otros dos vasos, uno para ella y otro para el pelinegro

Daniela rio al ver como Giles se le quedaba mirando fijamente - ¿qué sucede? -.

Calma, Luke, calma, niño. Se repitió un corto mantra, respirando hondo. Galia lo ponía nervioso cuando se acercaba tanto, no podía quejarse, él cada que podía se acercaba lo más que podía a ella, aunque ella solo pensase que era para molestarla. Pero ella no se ponía nerviosa por la misma razón que él, claro que no, suspiró, porque ella no le correspondía a la clase de cariño que él sentía hacia ella. Al Galia llegar a su lado, con los vasos, él le regaló una sonrisa taimada- ¿alguno es para mí?-jugueteó con picardía.

En los sillones, Giles le dio otra sonrisa, como la que había tenido después del beso- no puedo creérmelo aun-.

Galia rio y se sonrojo , se sentó a su lado y se apoya un poco en el "por accidente" y le tendió un vaso - solamente porque estas de cumpleaños Jackson - subió un poco e hizo algo valiente, le beso la mejilla

\- ¿qué cosa? - se sentó en su regazo y coloco la cabeza en su pecho, mirándolo hacia arriba

Ahora Galia le había dado de los mejores regalos de cumpleaños sin darse cuenta. Una pequeña parte de él se sintió triste, pero no lo dejó crecer. Por "casualidad" puso la mano en la mesa, su brazo tras ella y acorralándola contra ésta sin alguna mayor intención- ¿y qué más harías por mí en mi cumpleaños?-.

\- que seas nuevamente mi novia-le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, la tenía sucia.

Lo piensa , estaba tentada a darle un beso, pero no, no, ¿o si? - Mmm, podría...- se acerca peligrosamente a sus labios

Se sonroja y oculta su mirada - bobo - le sonríe y se acurruca en su pecho

-Podrías...-susurró, intentando sonar como si tuviese la situación bajo control ¡qué gran mentira! Pero quería el beso, o sí, lo añoraba.

La abrigó con sus brazos y besó su cabellera- feliz cumpleaños, mi espuma de mar-.

\- ¿podría..? - rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, pero quería eso beso, pero quería que le tomara la iniciativa

\- Fue el mejor cumpleaños - bosteza y le besa la mejilla

Observó sus bonitos ojos dorados y fue lo último que vio, cerrando los ojos, se dejó llevar, y la besó.

Arqueó una ceja, el rubio de ojos caleidoscópicos y enamorados- ¿aun tienes sueño, mi amor?-se burló con dulzura.

Le siguió el beso con una sonrisa en el rostro ¡Al fin!

Daniela le sonrió - no te burles, ha sido un día largo- vuelve a bostezar - creo que mañana te cobraré el regalo - bromea

Se estaban besando. Luke no era el único sorprendido. A Oliver le pendía la mandíbula como el péndulo de un reloj, sin poder captar bien lo que sus ojos querían enseñarle. ¡Era su hermana! A su hermana Luke le estaba agarrando de la cintura y profanándole la boca.

Giles no sucumbió al pánico. Su regalo estaba ahora más cerca que antes- solo si te acuerdas-le guiñó y besó su frente- ¿tienes el regalo para Torie?-.

Galia está feliz, muy feliz ¡más que eso! Al fin estaba besando a Luke Jackson, al fin había cumplido un sueño , además era mejor, porque él la había besado a ella

Daniela sonrió, tenía el regalo hace meses - Sip, es mi mejor amiga, claro que tengo el regalo perfecto - le sonrió

Luke no estaba cabiendo de la emoción. Ojalá no fuese un sueño, ni una broma, ni mucho menos que viniese alguien y les interrumpiese, porque algo que detestaba Luke Jackson eran las bromas pesadas hacia él que acabaran con sus momentos felices. La colocó entre él y la mesa, y presionó suavemente su cuerpo al de ella.

Una virtud que casi nunca veía en sus amigos, era el que no se metían en esas situaciones, especialmente sabiendo el temperamento que tuviese alguno de los dos involucrados, o ambos, como en este caso.

Giles le abrazó más fuerte- ¿qué le has conseguido? Aunque, conociéndola, le encantará- ay, de seguro el muchacho ese quería copiarse... Nah, mentira, solo no quería quedarse sin escuchar la voz de su novia por mucho rato.

Galia solo podía abrazarlo más , si no fuera por la ropa nadie sabría donde iniciaba ella y terminaba el, era una pareja que muchos ya habían estado esperando, pero nadie más que los dos enamorados, Galia solo pedía a los dioses que el sintiera lo mismo que ella, porque si no era así, ella moriría de tristeza.

Daniela sonrió y se abrazo más a él , jamás le diría lo que extraño estar así , se sentía segura y querida, - no te diré, es una sorpresa - alzó la mirada, amaba esos cambiantes ojos , además , quería algo hace tiempo y él se lo iba a dar, si o si - ¿cuándo volverás a tocar el piano para mí?

La columna de Luke ya estaba quejándose, pero él encontró una manera que no implicaba separarse.

Rezó a los Dioses primero porque ella no se defendiese, y luego la alzó en volandas, sentándola en la mesa.

Ahora estaban a la misma altura.

Todo Giles sonrió, resplandeció casi- cuando tú quieras y donde quieras-hacía tanto que no tocaba el piano, no se veía con los ánimos como para tocar una pieza alegre y viva como la que les tocaba a sus hermanos y a Dani. Pero ahora, estaba ansioso.

Galia apenas y noto este cambio, la única razón que lo tomo en cuenta es porque el termino en medio de sus piernas, pero, conociendo lo inocente que podía ser Jackson a veces , no le tomo importancia, solo siguió jugando con su cabello, tirándolo mas hacia ella.

Daniela rio - ¿crees que en el templo de Apolo tengan un piano de cola? - le sonrió, amaba escuchar cuando el tocaba el piano, y amaba cantar junto a él al hacerlo.

Luke le acarició la cintura por sobre la remera del campamento júpiter. La mitad de las vacaciones ella se la pasaba allá, y solo hacía que su amor por ella aumentase al verla de regreso.

Ni lo pensó. Nadie se daría cuenta de que no estaban por algunas horas, y los más pendientes de ellos estaban ocupados besuqueando a alguien.- averigüémoslo-.

Galia se separo, necesitaba aire, le sonrió en cuanto lo vio a los ojos - hola-.

Daniela rio y negó, ya iba a ser tarde y ella aun tenia sueño, temía quedarse dormida a mitad de la canción - no ahora mi amor, quizás después del desayuno - lo de "mi amor" salió sin pensar, aunque nunca le había dicho así

-Hola-susurró como bobo, mirándola como a la persona más hermosa del mundo.

Otro que sonrió como bobo, y para completar se sonrojó, fue Giles- e-entonces será mañana-le abrazó con más fuerza.

\- ¿eso porque fue? - estaba nerviosa y tímida, muy tímida, tenía miedo de su respuesta

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo - si, ¿me dejas dormir? - lo miro con una sonrisita

-Pues porque...-se lo iba a decir, ya se habían besado, y ella le había correspondido... Entonces...- me gustas, mucho-.

Qué bonito sonrojo tenía su novia. Le besó la mejilla con una dulzura infinita- por supuesto. Pero en tu colchón-.

Galia sonrió y como única respuesta lo beso de nuevo ¿que tienen estas chicas y besar en vez de responder?

Dany soltó un puchero - pero aquí estoy cómoda - dijo con toda la dulzura que podía, sabía que eso lo haría caer

Luke se esperaba algo así, así que su mano estuvo lista para subir a su cabello y acariciarlo con toda la dulzura que contenía por ella.

El muchacho se derritió como helado puesto al lado de Apolo en todo su esplendor. Él haría lo que fuera por ella,- podemos dormir juntos si quieres-.

Mientras esos dos se comían sobre la mesa, el hermano de la chica estaba siendo contenido por varias chicas más de ahí.

Daniela sonrió, eso le gustaba - si, mucho mejor - lo abraza mas y se escondió en su cuello.

Giles sabía la respuesta implícita, ahora tendría que llevarla al colchón y compartirían éste. Y lo hizo, la acomodó sobre los almohadones y se recostó a su lado. Ignorando ambos al resto del mundo, olvidando sus problemas y siendo felices de nuevo. Le acarició el cabello de princesa-te amo-.

Daniela subió la cabeza de las almohadas a su pecho y empezó a jugar con su mano - te amo - ¿cómo podían estar peleando en un momento y a las horas decirse que se amaban? Cosas de semidiós

Le dejó hacer lo que quisiese con su mano, mientras le hiciese disfrutar de esas cosquillas que ella le provocaba- creo que yo también dormiré. Ha sido un día muy largo-.

Daniela asiente y bosteza , abraza su torso y cierra los ojos - descansa -.

Él también cerró los ojos- tú igual-y cayó dormido.

Charlotte no se podía separar de Torie, no quería ni lo haría

La pareja estaba ahora en otro espacio donde recostarse. La rubia había logrado recostarla en uno de los colchones.

Abrazada a ella, Torie era feliz. Estaba descansando de un largo y fogoso beso, usándola a ella como almohada.

\- ¿Tienes sueño pequeña? - le susurró mientras acaricia su negro cabello

-Yo no tengo sueño-en realidad sí, pero no quería dormir, tenía la ligera sospecha de que ahora sus pesadillas serían peores. Enterró el rostro contra su pecho e inhaló -¿Y tú?-exhaló.

\- No, no querido dormir - la abrazo más , no quería, temía dormir y al despertar estar como antes con su pequeña

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y a alzarse, aunque se sintiese pesada-tengo ganas de mandar a dormir a todos-.

\- ¿de la forma mala o la forma buena? - le sonrió mientras sacaba los cabellos rebeldes de su rostro

Una sonrisa que no decía nada bueno se formó en sus labios- de la forma mala, Lottie- pobrecitos de sus amigos.

No lo hagas - fue la única respuesta de ella

-Hagamos algo-le agarró el cabello, le gustaba demasiado el desorden que Charlie intentaba aplacar. Le jaló un mechón- si no lo hacen por las buenas, será por las malas-.

Río, y le robó un beso - ya hay dos abajo -.

-hablando de eso-su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos se volvieron serios- ¿qué será de ti y Giles?-le jala el mechón con una fuerza que parecía advertencia.

Bufa, aún guardaba rencor contra el que fue su mejor amigo, pero también sentía culpa sobre cómo lo había tratado - no lo sé-.

Algo que Victoria detestaba era la injusticia. Su dedo se enroscó con más fuerza el mechón al rededor- ¿no crees que se merece una disculpa?-.

La merece, si, ¿ella la quería dar? Eso era otra cosa, ella era muy orgullosa

La falta de respuesta no decía nada nuevo. Podía leer la negativa de su rostro. Le jaló más- Lottie- le regañó, con verdadera molestia ¡era su mejor amigo! ¿De verdad no podía dejar su orgullo por él? Eso decía mucho. Si ellas llegaban a discutir, no podría esperar que Lottie diese el primer paso en disculparse.

Gruñó, ¡mierda! ¿Qué hacer? - si me disculparé - susurró, después de todo, no había sido culpa de él, , si no de ellos por no dejarlo hablar,

Le soltó el cabello y se bajó de ella, a ir a buscar qué comer, no porque estuviese molesta. No, ella no estaba molesta-bien-respondió mientras se ponía el calzado.

\- ¿qué sucede? - se levanta sobre sus codos para mirarla

Terminó de acomodarse los zapatos y se puso en pie-tengo hambre. Ya vengo-caminó, trotó y volvió a caminar cuando estuvo a un metro de la mesa de comida. No quería sentirse así pero era difícil.

La miro alejarse , maldita sea, la sintió alejarse de nuevo

La pelinegra agarró un plato y lo llenó con todo lo sabroso que vio. Sí, tenía aun hambre, siempre la tenía, gracias a los dioses, su metabolismo era como el de su padre rubio. Se regresó sobre sus pasos y se sentó de frente a Charlie, con distancia entre ambas...-he vuelto-.

\- eso veo - le sonrió, se estaba quedando dormida - ¿cómo está todo?

-Está muy bien-ladeó la cabeza. Verla a punto de dormirse, bueno, la relajó. Ella solo esperaba que sus discusiones no fueran tantas- te traje algunos tequeños. Aunque al parecer me mentiste con lo de no tener sueño-se lo echó en cara aunque ella también había mentido, pero claro que no se lo diría.

Se talló un ojo y le sonrió, - te amo - fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar su mano - mi pequeña

-Oh claro que sí-le dio un suave apretón luego de entrelazar bien sus manos. Bueno, le guardaría para el día siguiente... O se los comería por ella- yo te amo a ti, dormilona. Descansa, Lottie Jackson-.

Le sonrió y empezó a cerrar sus ojos , cayó domina si soltar su mano

Como no estaba en sus planes soltar su bonita mano, siguió comiendo con la otra mano.


	7. Grover pierde sus pantalones

Grover pierde inesperadamente sus pantalones

Hestia estaba haciendo de la mejor anfitriona del mundo. La larga mesa cortaba a la mitad el salón, con todas las sillas ocupadas y los platos llenos.

Daniela estaba junto a Giles comiendo, desde la noche anterior ese par no se separaba, solamente para ducharse, masticaba una tostada azul mientras pensaba en la lectura de los libros

Charlotte jugaba con un mechón de su novia mientras hablaba con Silena sobre nuevas armas

Otro par que no se dejaba ni desayunar eran Luke y Galia. Al pobre hermano de la chica aun tenían que estar consolándolo y manteniéndolo quieto. Si no fuese tan posesivo se habría dado cuenta que Skai era la que más estaba a su lado, pidiendo su atención para calmarlo.

Evan aun estaba siendo golpeado a veces por Lizie, cuando creía quese calmaba, su hermana aparecía con nuevas formas de torturarlo.

-Más pan- murmuró entre bocados Evan y el pan apareció mágicamente frente a él, toda una canasta.

La diosa no estaba ahí, pero se había ido oyendo las sinceras gracias de parte de todos ellos.

Aunque algunos aun tuviesen el sueño encima. Como le sucedía a la chica D' Angelo, recargada como medio muerta contra el hombro de su novia.

Skai acariciaba el pelo del moreno con la clara intención de calmarlo, aunque no funcionase mucho, ese chico si que tenía serios problemas de celos con su hermanita

Lizie por ahora no permitía que su hermano probase bocado, todo lo que el quisiese comer ella se lo quitaba

María estaba compartiendo su atención entre su libro y la taza de café tamaño bowl que tenía en frente. Con mucha cafeína, como a ella le gustaba.

A ver ¿qué más hacían?

Silena hablaba con Charlie.

Dante y Camelia estaban en un momento de grupo de lectura, que estaba siendo visualmente vigilados por la hermana mayor de la chica.

Daisy jugueteaba con su comida, pensando en su hermana menor, que seguía en el campamento, haciendo nadir sabe qué. Con un bufido, intentó seguir comiendo.

Lady Hestia se levantó, se sentía bien que estos pobres niños pudiesen disfrutar, pero la lectura debía continuar - mis queridos, lamento informarles que la lectura ha de avanzar, así que debemos llamar a sus padres -.

Los otros dioses suspiraron ¡¿por qué esos chicos no les habían saludado cuando llegaron?!

Zeus bufó. Estúpidos semidioses.

María alzó la mirada de su libro, afligida pero valiente. Los demás estaban o muy ocupados o simplemente no querían hablar- estamos listos, entonces ¿podría ponernos en la misma distribución de ayer, Lady Hestia?-.

Le sonrió dulcemente a la chica - claro linda - e hizo aparecer a los chicos, esta vez incluyendo a enebro

¿A quién le tocaba ahora? Los dioses se miraron, fulminándose con la mirada, desafiándose ¡la mayoría quería ser el que llevase la lectura!

-Yo soy su padre. Es mi derecho de leer su diario-.

-¡No es mi diario!- sí lo era.

Muchos del pasado y futuro rieron ante eso, el gran, oh gran, Perseo Jackson con un diario

\- Pues yo soy la diosa de la sabiduría ¡es mi terreno! -.

-Tú puedes esperar, cabeza de búho-.

Oh no de nuevo.

\- no empiecen – gruñeron sus hijos y sus nietos presentes

Los dos Dioses se miraron feamente y en una furia fría. Ya dejarían eso para después.

-Eh-Hestia se puso de pie- ¿Afrodita? ¿Te gusta...-.

-¡me encantaría!-.

\- Ñoooooo - gritaron muchos que no era fans de la diosa

\- ¿qué hice para merecer eso? - bufo Dan mientras se sentaba en las piernas del rubio

-Ay ya. Que no leo tan mal-los miró ofendida, recibiendo el libro por parte de Hestia-gracias, querida-.

\- no por la lectura lady Afrodita, si no por los comentarios - le respondo la rubia

-¿Yo he hecho comentarios a lo largo de toda la lectura?-abrazó su libro contra sus pechos, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podrían quitárselo.

\- No my lady, pero la conocemos lo suficiente para saber que los hará y que, por ende, avergonzara a más de uno - esta vez fue Luke quien hablo

-Prometo no hacerlo-con una mano hizo la conocida señal de promesa, pero para esos chicos aun no era suficiente.

Ni para los algo dormidos del pasado.

-Júrelo por el tártaro- habló Elena.

\- y por el río estigio - soltó Annabeth media dormida apoyada en el hombro del último hijo de Poseidón

Daniela arrugó el ceño - primera y única vez que estoy de acuerdo con "plumas alborotadas"

La hija de Atenea gracias a los Dioses aun estaba medio dormida, y no le causó ninguna emoción ese extraño apodo.

Todos los semidioses miraron a la diosa con una ceja alzada, a ver si se atrevía a jurarlo

La hermosa diosa del amor tuvo que pensárselo. Se conocía y tenía que jugar bien ésta si quería leer al menos un capítulo de ese tan celebrado diario. Los miró a todos y dio un respiro- juro por el río Estigio que no comentaré nada bochornoso durante este capítulo-.

Resonó el trueno.

Nadie se sobresaltó, ni mucho menos la pelinegra dormida sobre el hombro de su novia.

\- ¡Alto ahí! - se levantó se golpe la rubia de puntas azules - dijo "este" por lo tanto si podría comentar durante los demás - por eso nadie podía dudar quien era su abuela, era bastante rápida para esas cosas

Mierda, no...-eso fue lo que me pidieron, querida niña, y lo he cumplido-sonrió radiantemente.

\- pues te pediré jurarlo por todos los capítulos que leerás y leas, por favor - le sonrió más radiantemente y de una manera encantadora

Elena sonrió, siendo ahora dos sonrisas encantadoras contra Afrodita- y tú lo harás- añadió, usando mucho de su charm speak sobre su propia abuela.

La diosa hizo un puchero que sentaba bien sobre su hermoso rostro- está bien. Pero leeré-.

\- de acuerdo - dijeron muchas chicas presentas, con sonrisas lindas e inocentes, mientras los hombres se prometían no enojar las nunca

-Más de un capítulo-añadió con una sonrisa muy bonita. Podía vengarse muy bien jugando con sus relaciones, su hobbit favorito.

La rubia la conocía muy bien - y, no puedes jugar con nuestros corazones , más de lo que ya lo has hecho - dijo subiendo una ceja y abrazando al rubio

La rubia mayor acaricio el cabello de su pelinegra, y la beso para despertarla

Oh sí, la chica D' Angelo no se había despertado de su profundo sueño y aunque los labios de Charlotte le parecían irresistibles no iba a despertar aun.

Afrodita movió su mano- cariño, se nos va el día. Comenzaré a leer- abrió su libro en la página que había dejado marcada Hestia.

Eso a simple vista, por sus nietos e hijos no sentían nada bueno de la sonrisa que había desaparecido hace unos instantes del rostro de la diosa.

 ** _Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones_**

Enebro se giró a mirar de forma interrogante a su novio, con los ojos muy grandes.

-Sin comentarios-susurró Leo.

Los del futuro solo reían, ese título era tan... Grover

 ** _Hora de confesarse: planté a Grover en cuanto llegamos a la terminal de autobuses._**

Hestia y Sally miraron de mala manera al chico - eso no fue cortes Perseo - dijeron ambas dulces mujeres

Hasta su mejor amiga lo miraba mal. Sabía lo mal que se ponía Grover con las misiones de búsqueda luego de lo de Thalia.

Así que otra que lo miró mal fue la chica pino.

 ** _Ya sé que fue muy grosero por mi parte, pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios, me miraba como si yo estuviera muerto y no paraba de refunfuñar: «¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?» y «¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en sexto?»._**

La pelinegra hija de Zeus estaba perdiendo de a poco la paciencia... Bueno, lo que intentaba tener de paciencia-Grover... Grover, por favor, deja ya de culparte-.

Elena no estaba segura de si explicarle que le estaba hablando a un libro...

-Chica, le estás hablando a un libro- pero Apolo se le adelantó, con su sonrisa graciosa y atractiva, medio inclinado sobre su trono.

La pelinegra solo apunto su arco a la cabeza del dios y lanzó, el dios (que parecía de 17 años) agacho la cabeza y río - llevo años con práctica de evitar flechas, mi joven cazadora-.

Daniela río y mientras el dios le sonreía a la pelinegra, apunto su arco y lanzo una flecha con una curva perfecta sobre su oreja , una pequeña línea de oro bajo por donde la flecha rozo - yo no fallo - dijo petulante mientras se abrazaba más a su novio

El dios se quedó totalmente en shock.

-Y yo amo cuando te comportas así-susurró dulcemente sobre la oreja de su pequeña rubia, cierto chico de ojos caleidoscópicos.

\- Solo tu, rayo del cielo - susurró de vuelta la rubia

\- Alto al mundo - dijo Hazel - ayer ese par estaba a punto de matarse, o por lo menos de la parte de la rubia y ahora están todos acaramelados ¿como pasa eso? – nerviosa

Afrodita tenía unas enoormes ganas de hablar y explicar cómo su querido nieto hacía una bella pareja con la chica rubia, además que no iba en contra de las reglas.

Pero fue la hija de Hazel la que contestó, Maria siempre más madura que todos los demás, fijó fríamente la mirada similar a la de Hazel, en Hazel- se han reconciliado ¿a caso no han sucedido cambios aun más drásticos en menos tiempo?-.

\- En eso tienes razón - no le molestó su frialdad , conocía a gente peor, así que le sonrió con dulzura

\- Además de que estos cambios drásticos eran por culpa de Afrodita - gruñó Daniela mientras se olvidaba en el cuello de su novio y dejaba un beso ahí - la cual se divierte jugando con los corazones humanls

\- ¡Oye! Mi pequeña rubia, ese es mi trabajo-realizó mohines la diosa del amor erótico, mirando con frustración a todos los semidioses que no comprendían su trabajo.

Como si estuviese deacuerdo con su mejor amiga (lo que sí era así), y para marcar territorio, Victoria cruzó una pierna por sobre las de la chica Jackson.

Charlie río y la abrazo por a cintura , - calma mi pequeña - susurró ella al oído de la menor - no importa lo que ella haga, yo te amo

Daniela bufo - lo se muestra lady, pero eso no hace que sea más agradable cuando te aplastan el corazón -.

Ojalá y Victoria hubiera oído la declaración de su novia, pero tenía un sueño bastante profundo a decir verdad.

\- Querida, es parte de la vida. Debes entenderme ¡están felices ahora! Y todo gracias a mí-sonrió amplio y contenta.

\- gracias a usted estuvimos peleados 8 meses - escupio con amargura la rubia

Y no solo ella estuvo peleada con él, porque hasta su propia hermana estuvo haciendole la ley del hielo durante unos largos meses. Tuvo que respirar ondo, hablo de Giles, y abrazar más a su pequeño huracán.

-¡Bah! Eso fue una prueba, mi niña-.

\- ¿Prueba de que? - hablo entre dientes La rubia, cada vez más molesta

Su hermana Charlie tenía el mismo seño fruncido mientras abrazaba a La pelinegra intentando despertarla

La diosa soltó una simple carcajada y bajó la vista al libro.-seguiré leyendo, si les parece bien...-.

 ** _Cuando Grover se disgustaba solía entrar en acción su vejiga, así que no me sorprendió que, al bajar del autobús, me hiciera prometer que lo esperaría y fuese a la cola para el lavabo._**

Algunos rieron mientras Grover se enrojecia por La vergüenza, aunque estaba más preocupado de mirar mal a su mejor amigo - lo prometiste -.

Su mejor amigo, que se veía un tanto avergonzado, solo le dio una sonrisa que debía ser de disculpa- lo siento, chico cabra, me conoces, no estoy nunca quieto-.

\- Y eso se lo heredo a sus hijos - susurro Oliver mirando mal a Luke - no dejan las manos quietas - bufo

Annabeth golpeo en la cabeza a Percy - fuiste muy malo

El rubio Jackson le dio una sonrisa pícara al posecivo hermano mayor de su nueva novia, aunque el lado Chase le recordó cierto desliz de Oliver frente a los del pasado. Rezó a los dioses internamente porque no hayan oído a Oliver.

Mientras, Percy miró a su mejor amiga con un puchero- lo siento ¿si? Estaba alterado-.

Annabeth cerro los ojos y respiro hondo antes de volver a ver a su amigo - no me hagas pucheros Jackson, estoy muy molesta - le dio otro golpe y se cruzo de brazos desviando su mirada

Daniela solo los miro y luego se oculto mas en su novio, maldita sangre, recordo algo que su abuela siempre le decia "La sangre llama"

Un par de ojos oscuros, estaban puestos fíjamente en los cuatro rubios... ¿Cómo se llamaban? Sí, Giles, Daniela, Luke... Y Charlotte, sí, recordaba que se habían presentado así. Se fijó más en la última, la que abrazaba a la pelinegra que le provocaba punzadas en el pecho...

la sangre llama...

Atenea y Sally se miraron, luego la mirada de Poseidón se fijó en ellas, en los contrastes de ambas miradas

La verdad caería pronto, si aceptaban las intuiciones...

-Charlie-susurró la pelinegra de ojos azules.

Poseidon solo miraba a sus 3 nietos presentes, los 3 rubios, pero 2 con ojos verdes como los suyos, el sabia que no era el mejor padre, pero que su hijo, que su defecto era la lealtad, básicamente abandonara a sus hijos, eso no lo podía compreder, no podia, sus niños se veian tan tristes, tan... rotos

\- Hola pequeña - susurro la rubia mientras besaba la frente de su pelinegra

La mirada de Poseidón barrió a todos los demás jóvenes, a ese grupo de niños que luchaban por madurar antes de la cuenta, rompiéndose en el proceso, por el gran hueco que sus padres, entre esos su hijo, les estaban abriendo...

¿Cómo había sucedido?

-¿Cuánto he dormido?-suspendió la idea de que estaba recostada sobre sus pechos, solo porque los bonitos ojos de su novia la estaban hipnotizando... Bonitos era poco

Charlie sonrió, estaba totalmente enamorada de esa chica, no lo podía dudar, ademas que se veía endemoniada mente adorable - no mucho mi pequeña, pero avanzaron con la lectura -.

Atenea estaba en una encrucijada, el orgullo le decia que no aceptara a los nietos del barba percebe, pero su corazon le gritaba que tambien eran suyos, ademas de que fisicamente las rubias se parecian a ella.

-Tengo hambre-se enderezó, por supuesto que sin despegarse mucho del costado de la mayor. Su cabello eran desastre, más de lo normal. Tenía baba seca en los bordes de los labios ¡joder! Se refregó el dorso de la mano para eliminarla de su rostro antes de que Lottie llegase a darse cuenta de ésto.

Todo era tan difícil para los dioses, su orgullo, sus rivalidades. No solo la diosa de la sabiduría y el dios del mar estaban teniendo problemas.

Esto era grave. Pero, si recuerdan, cada uno tenía su interés personal en la idea de Afrodita...

\- te guarde unos pastelillos y café - saca una pequeña lonchera, regalo de Hestia, y se la tiende - ahora come, mi pequeña dormilona - le beso la frente y la abrazo, claro que lo había notado, estaba adorable toda dormida, con la baba incluida

Atenea solo suspiro y le sonrió a sus nietos, por una vez dejaría que su corazón ganase a su orgullo

 ** _En lugar de esperar, recogí mi maleta, me escabullí fuera y tomé el primer taxi hacia el norte de la ciudad. —Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera —le dije al conductor_**

A Sally ese grupo de números le supieron amargos, sus dedos la traicionaron al temblar, moviéndo y apretando el borde de su camisa. Muy malos recuerdos venían a su cabeza... Pero su hijo lo valía, y volvería a vivir todo eso para mantenerlo a salvo.

Poseidon vio la reacción de la mortal y su corazón lo traiciono, no pudo evitarlo, aun la amaba, así que fue donde ella y le tomo la mano, la guío a su trono y la sentó en sus piernas abrazándola - el ya no te puede dañar-.

Cuando los bromistas le aparecio ese brillo jugueton en los ojos a Percy le recorrio un escalofrio - lo bueno es que ya no vivo ahi -.

A la mortal le llegaron sensaciones que creía muertas, pero que solo dormían, solo que estaba mal, su madurez y conciencia se lo decían.-ya lo sé... Pero no debiste haberme traído hasta acá solo para decirme eso, Poseidón-lo encaró, con sus ojos serios e inflexibles, como si en realidad su cercanía no le afectase...

A Annabeth se le escapó una traicionera risa y le dio una corta mirada a su mejor amigo-que no te escuchen, sesos de alga-.

El rey del mar La miro directo a los ojos, esos ojos que lo cautivaron desde el primer día, y le sonrió, La misma sonrisa que tenía su hijo mirando a Annabeth - pero también te quería reconfortar - susurro como un niño inocente

Percy río e hizo el error de mirar a su padre, verlo con su madre sobre sus piernas y así de juntos hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío - creo que me traume -.

Qué encantad... ¡No! No, Sally, no, no de nuevo. Ya tienes a un novio maravilloso que no piensa dejarte, no puedes dejarlo por alguien tan impredecible como el mar. Eso fue como un toque de realidad y serenidad,- pues ya lo has hecho-se puso de pie y marcó una buena distancia entre ambos. No lo odiaba, lo contrario... Y eso era peor.

La tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia su regazo denuevo - mi querida Sally, tepediria que te quedaras aqui por lo que queda del capitulo, se leera la llegada de nuestro hijo a su casa y por lo que se no es de la mejor manera, me gustaria que permanecieras junto a mi - lo ultimo no era necesariamente por este capitulo

Tenía un punto ahí. El punto sensible de Sally Jackson...-está bien-se tenía que tomar eso con la mayor profesionalidad del apoyo mutuo. Se acomodó de espaldas a su pecho y fijó sus amables ojos en la diosa del amor.- ¿prosigue, por favor?

 ** _Unas palabras sobre mi madre antes de que la conozcas. Se llama Sally Jackson y es la persona más buena del mundo,_**

Totalmente de acuerdo - fue algo que se escucho por toda la sala, avergonzando a la mortal y, aunque ella no lo quiciese admitir, que el dios del mar tambien lo haya dicho atribuyo a su sonrojo

El bonito sonrojo en las mejillas de Sally provocó una sonrisa de idiota que el dios del mar no se interesó en cubrir.

Una idéntica a La de su hijo cuando una rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla por qué le pareció tierno de como hablaba de su mamá

 ** _lo que demuestra mi teoría de que los mejores son los que tienen peor suerte_**

\- Eso también se aplica a ti sesos de alga - rio Piper, junto con la Silena del presente

¡Eh! Ese apodo solo lo podía usar ella. Annabeth miró mal a ambas chicas, especialmente a Silena, la que sabía... Que sabía... ¡Que sabía que el apodo de sesos de alga solo podía pronunciarlo ella! Sí, eso... Tomó un gran respiro, no para relajarse, si no para buscar una manera de hacerles saber a todas ellas que Percy era su... Suyo.

Percy solo se sonrojo mirando a ambas hermosas chicas, aunque ninguna se comparaba con La sabionda ,ambas eran muy amables - G-racias.

Ahora la mirada gris tormenta y fulminante estaba dirigida a su mejor amigo ¡¿dónde quedaba la molestia de Percy cuando alguien que no era ella le decía sesos de algas?! Estúpido hijo de...

-¡Annie!-, justo a tiempo, su mejor amiga le dio una mirada cómplice. Se decidió por no ser directa con Percy, se lo merecía el sesos de algas. Le dio un puñetazo y se dirigió campante, como si no estuviera molesta, al sillón donde la esperaba Thalia.

El idiota pelinegro solo miro con pena a su mejor amiga - ¡Listilla! - no sabía que había hecho mal, solo agradeció un cumplido ¡y ella se enojaba! - ¿que hice? - susurro , con un puchero y con ojos de pez a medio morir

Por supuesto que Annabeth ni lo miró.

 ** _sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco años, y la crió un tío que no se ocupaba demasiado de ella. Quería ser novelista, así que pasó todo el instituto trabajando y ahorrando dinero para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura creativa. Entonces su tío enfermó de cáncer, por lo que tuvo que dejar el instituto el último año para cuidarlo. Cuando murió, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin bachillerato._**

Al escuchar toda su vida resumida por su propio hijo, Sally sabía que daba pena. Pero nada de eso la perturbaba, ni siquiera mostró tristeza. Justo ahora estaba bien. Al fijarse en sus nietos, sonrió ligeramente, esperando que su futuro pudiera arreglarse... Tanto como el presente de esos chicos.

Poseidón solo abrazo más a la joven mortal , aún la quería

\- No entiendo como una mortal tan dulce terminó con barba perseve - masculló la diosa de la sabiduría

Afrodita soltó una risita indiscreta. Prometió no hacer comentarios, bueno, juró ¡y de lo que todos se perdían!

 ** _El único buen momento que pasó fue cuando conoció a mi padre._**

El dios y la mortal estaban rojos a más no poder, pero, el dios complacido con lo que escucho

Percy, aun afligido por la falta de atención que le ponía su mejor amiga, ni siquiera volteó a verlos.

Annabeth miraba con tristeza al sesos de alga, admitía que extrañaba sus estupideces

A la rubia su mejor amiga le hizo dejar de mirar al sesos de algas con una palmada sobre su hombro.-sé fuerte unos segundos más, Annie-.

Annabeth la miro - ¿por que es tan idiota? - pregunto mientras jugaba con su cuchillo

-Eso nunca sabría contestártelo, Annie. Pero así te gusta ¿o no?-rió entredientes, porque le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga incomodarse, algo que no ocurría todos los días.

Annabeth solo agarro con mas fuerza el cuchillo mientras sus musculos se tensaban - odio que tengas razon - mascullo entre dientre

Solo alguien que la conocía reconocería hasta qué punto lo que la pelinegra dijo le afectó a la hija de Atenea. Y Thalia era de ese grupo de personas.

Rió entredientes y se recostó con despreocupación en su lado del sillón.-gracias, gracias-.

 ** _Yo no conservo recuerdos de él, sólo una especie de calidez, quizá un leve rastro de su sonrisa. A mi madre no le gusta hablar de él porque la pone triste._**

 _rastro de su sonrisa_

La voz de Afrodita repiqueteó en la mente de un dios muy mandón y de la mortal de nombre Sally Jackson.

Esas palabras emocionaron al corazón de la mujer, lo enternecieron y lo hicieron bombear con más fuerza.

Al dios lo puso furioso.- ¡TENÍAMOS UN ACUERDO!-ladró como un perro furioso, golpeando sus puños en los reposabrazos de su trono como un niño berrinchudo- Y NO SOLO LO TUVISTE SINO QUE FUISTE A VERLO-.

\- ¡SI! ¡FUI A VERLO, NI UNA, NI DOS, SI NO TODOS LOS DIAS HASTA QUE TUVO MEMORIA PARA RECORDARME! - antes de gritar se levantó y dejó a La mortal en su trono - ES MI HIJO, JAMAS LO ABANDONARE - se acercó a a su hermano, furioso

Percy miro a su padre asombrado, el no creia lo que escuchaba , no creía que a su padre en realidad le importara

Los puños de Zeus resplandecían del color que se describen los rayos normalmente.

-De nuevo con sus discusiones de pareja-suspiró Apolo para su querido compinche, Hermes.

-¡LO JURASTE! ¡LO JURASTE, POSEIDÓN!- y él también lo había jurado, debo destacar.

El incomodizado de Hades solo sonrió con sorna,- así que fui el único leal al tratado-.

-No de nuevo-susurraron los dos D'Angelo presentes, sin saber que el otro lo había hecho, al unísono.

Poseidón tenía un aura verde rodeándolo, el tridente de su mano estaba brillando de un color verde mar

\- por lo menos Poseidón no es hipócrita - dijo Hermes con honesta amargura

\- PERO ES MI HIJO - grito sin evitar el oleaje que empezó a rodearlos

El oleaje estaba mojando a todos los semidioses.

Percy no podía mojarse y no permitía que Annabeth cayera si a su padre le daba un ataque, y si este llegaba, intentaría proteger a todos sus amigos.

Al otro lado del salón, sus hijos estaban pensando lo mismo...

Los relámpagos sonaban haciéndole retumbar los oídos a todos. Hasta a los Dioses.

\- ¡EN PRIMER LUGAR NO DEBISTE TENERLO!-.

-Debo parar esto-tragó la mayor de los seis hermanos.

Hestia se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó donde sus hermanos, se ganó en medio de ambos y los miro a los ojos - SE DETIENEN YA - la diosa del hogar nunca gritaba **, nunca**

Todos se quedaron estupefactos.

El libro hizo un sonido al caer, sonido que retumbó peor que los relámpagos en aquel silencio.

Poseidón perdió el control del agua y el oleaje cayó sobre todos los presentes.

Los nietos del dios del mar protegieron a los semidioses de su tiempo, Perseo lo hizo con los del suyo, en especial de una rubia, pero, cuando se dio cuenta que los del futuro estaban secos, se giró a su padre - ¿como sucedió eso?.

oh mierda de seguro pensaron muchos.

El Dios miró con aturdida expresión la situación,- ¿a qué te refieres, hijo?-balbuceó, sacando a relucir que claramente Percy era su descendiente y que compartían genes.

Perseo se levantó, con una cara de seriedad que solo se le veía en batallas - el hecho que no tu ni yo detuvimos el agua que fue hacia ellos, pero, ¡ estas secos! Y el agua no los toco formando un muro, algo que solo tu y yo podemos hacer - se acercó a su padre,determinado a que le dijese la verdad

-Auch-murmuró de mala gana y rodando los ojos la hija de Connor Stoll. Claro, su sarcasmo solo pudo ser escuchado por los que estaban más cerca de ella.

Percy era el centro de atención de los del pasado, buscando todos la respuesta del Dios.

Annie era la única cabecita que estaba buscando solita las conclusiones ¡bravo! Y las estaba encontrando...

Thalía que estába junto a Annabeth casi se cae cuando la rubia se levantó de un salto mirando a los dioses - por favor dígame que estoy en un error -.

Percy miro a su mejor amiga, mientras los hijos de la pareja estaban tensos, preparados para mentir si era necesario, Percy se acercó a su princesa - ¿que sucede listilla?-.

Oh dioses, a la chica la idea le era tan abrumadora que sintió una especie de vértigo al verlo acercarse. Justo a él. Blandió su daga, haciéndolo mantener distancia. Luego la hoja apuntó a su madre,- si digo mi teoría-, observó la blancura que cubría la expresión del Dios del mar- ¿m-me dirás si estoy en lo correcto o me mentiras?-.

Atenea miro con firmeza a su hija, debía ser honesta con ella, y además, la posibilidad que estuviera en lo correcto era de 1 a 765, así que solo asintió - juro por la laguna estiga que diré la verdad -.

Percy miro con perspicacia a su amiga - ¿me dirás que sucede, chica lista? - intento acercarse otro poco

-Te lo diré si te mantienes apartado, Sesos de alga- en ese momento, sentía una angustia aumentando con cada acercamiento que Percy quería hacer. Estaba a punto de conocer su futuro y temía por estar en lo correcto. Pero sus ojos no dejaron su agudeza y firmeza, tormentosos. Su otra mano no dejaba de hacer rodar las piedritas de su collar del campamento.- ellos... Esos tres chicos de ahí son hijos tuyos, Percy-.

Antes de que Atenea dijera alguna palabra se escucho un bufido entre todo el silencio, la rubia de 16 años sentada sobre las piernas del ojicambiante fue la que hablo - lo tenía que decir ¿por que no se podía equivocar? Yo ya lo estaba olvidando -.

Luke solo abrazo con mas fuerza a su nueva novia, ok, la situación no era tan mala, solo sus padres adolescentes se habían enterado que eran sus hijos nada que el sarcasmo no pudiera defender - ¿y resien se dan cuenta?-.

Charlie no hizo comentario alguno, tomo a su novia y se escondió en ella, con su pequeña ahí todo estaría bien, pasará lo que pasará, tenía a su pequeña y eso era lnimportante

Esas respuestas de ellos tres. El cinismo malhumorado de Daniela. El sarcasmo de Luke. El simple silencio y acción de Charlotte. Cada una de sus parejas desplegó una barrera al rededor de ellos, protegiéndolos aunque ellos estuvieran tan rotos como ellos, no deseaban que fuesen a sufrir más daño...

A Annabeth no le podría entrar en la cabeza esa lógica, esa verdad que decía que ella era la madre de esos chicos que los miraban mal y de esa rubia que nisiquiera pensaba en prestarles atención,- por todos los dioses...-.

Galia abrazo con más fuerza a Luke, mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio, detestaba verlo así, ella sabía que cuando su Luke sacaba el sarcasmo es porque estaba nervioso y un poco temeroso y a ella no le agradaba que el se sintiese así

Daniela solo miraba a sus padres, a ambos, ella ya no sabía cómo actuar ni que decir, y eso hace mucho no le pasaba

Percy miro a su listilla , no podía creer lo que ella decía, pero fue confirmado por los mismos niños - ¿cómo?-.

Victoria sujetó contra su pecho a su novia y besó su oreja con suavidad, tranquilizadoramente. Y luego su mirada se enfrió al mirar a Percy Jackson,- sé más específico ¿quieres?-.

Percy se enderezó, si esos eran sus hijos ¿por que se mostraban tan hostiles? - ¿como es que están aquí?

Bien, la pelinegra sería la malhumorada portavoz del momento si era necesario,- eso obviamente fue idea de los Dioses que lograron convencer a las Moiras, del proceso... No creo que logres entenderlo-rodó los ojos- solo estamos aquí por la misma razón que todos ustedes-.

Daniela gruñó - para leer unos estúpidos libros que relatan tu estúpida vida, que de por si nosotros conocemos de memoria, además de que no trajeron a los más pequeños, dejándolos en manos de los monstruos - ahora le gruñía a los dioses

Hestia alzó las manos- querida, ellos están bien. Me he encargado de protegerlos por ustedes. Todos estan en ambos campamentos, bajo mi supervisión-.

-Esperen...- balbuceó alguien del presente.-Si ellos tres son hijos de Percy y Annabeth- resulta que era Hazel la que hablaba,- entonces...-.

Y cayeron en cuenta ¡al fin! Habían tardado demasiado en unir los puntos.

Victoria rodó los ojos, aunque sus brazos se crisparon al rededor de su novia. Estaba tan lejos del inframundo y cuando lo recordaba se sentía tan... Vulnerable.

-Sí, madre, somos sus hijos-suspiró María con disgusto.

\- Todos nosotros somos hijos de alguna pareja - soltó Lizie mirandp a sus padres con amargura

Charlie abrazo a su niña e hizo que La mirará - nadie te dañará conmigo aqui- no dejaría que nadie La dañará

Piper fue La que hizo La pregunta de rigor, mirando a quien tenía a La rubia de los Jackson - ¿tu eres hijo nuestro? - y como no, si se parecía a Jason pero con sus ojos ¿como no lo noto? - ¿entonces por que pareciera que nos odian?-.

Giles arqueó las cejas- no lo sé, Piper, tal vez porque en realidad es así-poco usaba el sarcasmo, pero es que estaba harto.

Las piezas se movían intentando encajar en la cabeza de Reyna, le habían llamado... ¿Cómo? No lo recordaba bien. Pero si esos chicos... No, no podía...- ¿quién es mi hijo?-su voz estaba furiosa por salir y que todos le prestaran atención-díganmelo ¡ya!-.

Daniela fue La primera que hablo, se levantó de golpe y se acercó a ella - el ya no es tú hijo, no tienes derecho sobre el, no eres su madre y jamás lo serás, además de que no está aquí - le gruñó en la Cara antes de con el oleaje empaparla entera, y volvió a su lugar

\- ¿Por qué nos odian? - fue lo único que soltó Annabeth mirando a su hija menor, su hija, La chica castaña... ¡Hazel! lo había dicho , tendría hijos con el sesos de alga - ¿por qué?

Giles recibió a su novia entre sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza. Reyna se lo merecía.-ya, mi amor-besó su frente- ¿cómo te encuentras?-susurró.

Reyna se vio ahogada, y no supo cómo detener todo ese agua que le empapó hasta los huesos, al igual que la declaración que la rubia esa había soltado- ¿¡qué fue lo que hice?!- como toda una suicida, se acercó al que se había convertido en el bando contrario.

Luke clavó sus ojos verdes, en ese momento mostraban unas ganas enormes de irse de ahí, pero la rabia lo ocultaba y le oscurecía la mirada,- ¡¿por qué?! Bueno, puede ser que por habernos abandonado, por olvidarse de nosotros, por seguir sus vidas de héroes. ¡Su primer error fue tenernos!-listo, lo había soltado y no había vuelta atrás. Y se sentía bien poder gritarle algunas de sus verdades a su madre.

Daniela solo se ocultó más en el - cansada, tengo poca energía - cuando La pretora se levantó , Daniela no pudo evitar volver a levantarse, después de todo, Tyson no tenía La culpa sobre quién lo procreo, - lo abandonaste a su suerte, lo dejaste votado ¡solo por qué no lo planteaste y el padre mortal desaparecio! Querías que muriera, así que otra familia lo adoptó -. Gruñó

Annabeth miro a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos - eso no puede ser cierto- estaba por desmoronarse , había hecho a sus hijos lo que ella sufrió

\- Pues es la verdad - esta vez salió Charlotte a la protección de su hermano menor - nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte en el campamento mestizo

No. Ella no había hecho eso. No lo habría hecho. Debía haber una razón mayor. Sus manos temblaban sobre sus caderas y se clavó las uñas en estas intentando parar los temblores- no puede ser cierto... No puede... Yo no haría eso...-.

-Pero lo hiciste-gruñó Victoria, mirándola con una ira que no podía contener- lo dejaste ¡y él no tiene la culpa de ello! Y ahora sus otros padres también lo han dejado ¿¡quién, mierda, se merece eso?!-.

\- Pero ahora nosotros ahora lo cuidamos, no dejaré que nadie lo vuelva a dañar - escupió mirando a casa uno de los del presente - nadie dañara a mi hermanito , nunca - ahora si se fue a sentar, y no se levantaría otra vez, pero antes - y a ustedes dos - se pare frente al que sería su padre - los odiamos, por que aunque no hayan hecho lo mismo que la abandonica de ahí - apunto a Reyna - fue peor lo que ustedes nos hicieron ¿quieres saber cuál fue mi primer monstruo? Fue una arpía, a los 8 años, luego me dejaron tirada ustedes en el campamento -.

La arpía ahí presente se movió incómoda por esa otra de su especie tan... ¡Inculturizada!

Su madre, la madre de Daniela, es decir, Annabeth, se dejó caer sobre el sillón y luego se puso de pie.

Abandonó el templo con las manos sobre su rostro para que no vieran sus lágrimas.

Daniela solo volvió a las piernas de su novio y miro a Hestia, Ella también se estaba por romper - ¿podemos continuar? -.

Percy respiro Hestia solo miró apresurada a Afrodita,-q-querida...-.

-Si, si, ya lo recogo-murmuró, inclinándose para agarrar el libro

¿Recuerdan el agua que empapó todo? Pues el libro no se salvó.

-Oh no- sus ojos fueron a la sabelotodo para que resolviese el problema. profundo y fue tras la listilla, debían hablar

Atenea pensó un poco y giró hacia leo - Hijo de Hefestos ¿puedes secarlo con tu calor? - no era la mejor idea, pero si la menos peligrosa

Valdez estaba haciendo lo que siempre hacía, construir sin darse cuenta y ahora su modelo en miniatura estaba fundida en sus manos, irónicamente, luego de que escuchara y entendiera quienes eran los del otro lado del salón.-eh... ¿Eh? Ah sí, claro-.

Atenea solo asintió y le pasó el libro - con cuidado por favor - estaba preocupada por muchas cosas , su hija, sus nietos.

\- Mientras Leo resuelve el problema, los del futuro deben presentarse, nombre completo, madre y padre - gruñó Zeus.

Bien, a soltar todo de una maldita vez.

El rubio de ojos verdes que no dejaba de aferrarse sin discresión a su novia, observó con ningún buen sentimiento a su padre,- Soy Luke Jackson Chase, hijo de Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase- decir su nombre no le supo tan bien como la primera vez.

La rubia de ojos verdes miro a los del pasado con una furia y odio puro - Daniela Jackson Chase , hija de Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase - le vino ese sabor agrio al decir sus padres

Una rubia mayor solo abrazo con mas fuerza a la Pelinegra - Charlotte Jackson Chase, hija mayor de Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase - casi fue un susurro, pero se escucho

La siguiente que hablo fue una castalla muy buena luchando - Silena Rodrigez Rue , hija de Chris Rodrigez y Clarisse la Rue directo a su madre, ambas tenian el mismo color de ojos.

El rubio que tenía una nube personal de tormenta sobre su cabeza habló-Giles Grace Mc Clean, hijo mayor de Jason Grace y de Piper Mc Clain-.

sí se puso de pie, porque estaba harta de estar sentada y quería que sus padres la mirasen por una vez en sus vidas bien- soy Elena Grace Mc Clean, su hermana-señaló con el dedo acusador a Giles, porque no se parecían mucho que se diga.

Maria se arreglo la blusa y miro a su madre - Maria Zhang levesque, hija mayor - lo solto frio y casi en silencio

Evan se levanto e hizo una exagerada reverencia, intentando sacar la tension - Evan Stoll Gardner , hijo de Travis Stoll y Katie Gardner - y se tiro a su asiento

Lizie apenas y solo alzó la mirada-soy Lizie... Y él es mi hermano, así que saquen conclusiones-.

Skay se puso de pie de un salto, aunque su expresión no era de buenos amigos- Skay, Skay Stoll Gardner y no estoy a su servicio-se tiró de espaldas casi sobre Evan y Lizie.

La chica que había estado abrazando a Luke alzó la mirada ,viendo directo a los ojos de su madre - Galia Valdez , hija de Leo y Calipso Valdez -.

Calipso se estremeció y no fue de horror.

El ya enojado de su otro hijo zapateó aun más fuertemente,- soy Oliver Valdez, también hijo de esos dos-.

Una chica casi rubia alzó y luego bajó la mirada a sus piernas, temiendo lanzar un hechizo por la rabia- Isabella Stoll Borbon, hija de Connor y Lou- escupió con odio.

Daisy miro a su padre con una seriedad que la caracterizaba - Daisy Cold Lake - Tomo una lata de Pepsi - hija de Dakota - no le gustaba mencionar a su madrem

Un chico con un ojo, pero con lentes y un libro en la mano, pelirrojo y alto se levantó - Dante , hijo de Tyson el cíclope y Ella la arpia-.

-Phineas Cold Lake-compartía el sentimiento de su hermana menor con respecto a su progenitora- primer hijo de Dakota- en sus manos no había una lata de pepsi y ya estaba sintiendo necesidad de una bien fría.

Los ojos de Victoria destellaron con mal humor- ¿en serio tengo que hacerlo?-.

Charlotte solo le beso la frente y luego uno pequeño en los labios - por favor mi pequeña - susurró la rubia mayor

Bufó y bajó el rostro, luego de prepararse, se puso de pie, sin soltar la mano de su rubia. Miró a los del pasado con repulsión- soy Victoria, hija de Nico D'Angelo y de Will Solace. Gracias por escuchar-clavó la mirada en uno de sus padres.

Nico DAngelo no sabia como reaccionar, el se llevaba bien con el hijo de Apolo, bueno, quizas estuviera enamorado ¿pero de ahi a tener una hija? no lo podia creer, ademas de que era ilogico

Se rió al ver las caras de sorpresa, no solo la pareja, si no que hubiera una hija de ambos- no es la primera vez que pasa-rodó los ojos con indiferencia y miró al rubio del que había heredado los ojos- ¿sin comentarios?-.

Will solo pestañeo,como quien sale de un sueño o de una imnosis - aun estoy tratando de pensar e como 2 hombres tubieron una niña -susurro - pero tienes mis ojos-.

Los cuales ella usó para rodar los ojos nuevamente- ¿cómo es que los dioses hombres tienen hijos con hombres mortales? O ¿cómo es que es Atenea es virgen y sigue teniendo hijos? La misma respuesta de eso es la razón de por qué yo existo, aunque...- ¿no quería vivir? miró a su novia y apretó a su mano, sí quería vivir, ahora sí. Aunque dar explicaciones de su concepción le daba jaqueca ¿no se contentaban al saber que tendrían una hija? ¡por el hades!

Will sonrio, debia admitirlo, estaba feliz - eres hermosa - fue lo unico que dijo ante las palabras de quien seria su hija en algunos años ¿le molestaba que fuera con D'Angelo? no, no como creerian, no le molestaba

Nico solo miraba a Will, se acaban de enterar que tendrían una hija, ellos dos, en quien sabe cuantos años ¿y él le decía que era hermosa? No comprendía al ratito de sol

Tan sorprendida como estaba Nico lo estuvo su hija, que miró una segunda vez a su padre- ¿qué?-susurró aguda y extrañaadamente.

\- Eres hermosa - volvio a decir, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro - te pareces a Nico, pero tienes mis ojos -.

Estaba escuchando mal ¿no? Su mano se aferró a la de su novia y miró a su padre intentando decifrarlo, aunque nunca antes lo había logrado, y ahora...-sí, tengo los genes de ambos. Pero eso no te bastó ni a él-señaló con el dedo acusador que tenía un anillo de amatistas a su otro padre-, y ambos me abandonaron. Qué desperdicio ¿eh?-.

\- No creo que eso sea tan literal - dijo con dulzura el rubio - si logramos algo tan bello como tenerte a ti , no creo que desperdiciaramos semejante oportunidad - se acerco a ella.

Charlie acerco mas la pelinegra a si misma, la elinegra estaba nerviosa, y eso era malo

-Pues lo han hecho, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin siquiera decirme-quizá eso era lo que más odiaba de ambos- ignoraron mi maldita opinión y junto a todos los demás nos lanzaron a nosotros derecho a las malditas arpías, ¡literal!-se inclinó hacia delante, amenazadoramente. Un aura bastante extraño empezaba a rodearla. La mezcla del inframundo con la del dios de las pestes y varias cosas más que no pienso enlistar, no era nada buena. Estaba a punto de quebrarse y de quebrar el suelo.

\- ¿Como? ¿Como seriamos tan estupidos para desperdiciar a tan hermosa niña, al fruto del esfuerzo mas grande y mas bello? Puedo apostar mi vida a que nosotros en el futuro te amamos y que ademas, lo del avandono no es mas que un mal entendido - quedo frente a ella, de rodillas - por que apenas te conozco, pero ya te amo-.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, solo su torso y quedaron ambos pares de ojos azules a la misma altura- puede que pienses esto ahora-su voz era como una peligrosa canción de cuna- pero las personas cambian y hacen cosas que luego no pueden deshacer. Estoy segura que los de mi presente se arrepienten de tenerme. Y tú no puedes cambiar eso-siseó con los dientes apretados. El marmol, en el centro, estaba rompiéndose, una raya alargándose hacia ambos extremos como si fuese jalada.

El separo su mano de su rodilla y tomo la mano de ella, no iba a perder a la hija que acababa de encontrar - pensare esto ahora y siempre, y puedo cambiar las cosas, porque aqui aun no han pasado, asi que puedo evitarte el dolor que nosotros te causamos, por que soy tu padre, y te amo -.

La fisura venía acercándose a ellos, estaba haciendo temblar las cosas ¿Will no se daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de caer? Ella nunca había matado a un ser humano, por mucho que odiase a su padre y que éste le haya dañado. Su mano se apretó al rededor de su novia y la otra intensificó el agarre en la mano de su padre. Lo que pasaba con ella no podía detenerlo al igual que lo que estaba pasando con el suelo, pero logró empujar a ambos, a Lottie y a Will, a un lado y ella cayó en el otro lado de lo que ahora era una ranura de un metro con un lindo precipicio de fondo.


	8. Más cosas nuevas

Más cosas nuevas

Will estaba sorprendido y algo temeroso, no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, solo sabía que un momento estaba con su hija y al siguiente de cara al piso.

Charlotte se había golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza, estaba viendo todo de color negro, con algunos puntos blancos

La pelinegra del otro lado ya estaba poniéndose de pie y en seguida quizo haber caído por el precipicio al ver a su novia medio conciente- ¡Lottie!- dioses, no, no, no. Sin pensarlo mucho saltó ágilmente el metro de vacío que la separaba de su novia. Se tiró a su lado y la recostó con algo de esfuerzo en su regazo-no, no... ¿Lottie? ¡Charlotte!-si no le contestaba iba a sufrir un ataque nervioso.

Charlotte apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos - Tori... - susurró mientras los empezaba a cerrar - duele - no estaba siendo muy coherente ahora, pero ¿que más se podía pedir?

-Lo siento, lo siento...-de todos modos se estaba quebrando. Tenía la mano en su mejilla y le acariciaba suavemente-cierra los ojos, voy a-estaba respirando de la forma cuando entraba en pánico-am, voy a curarte esto-.

Will con gran rapidez se ganó a su lado - que no levante la cabeza y que no cierre los ojos - empezó a revisar la herida- no hay sagrado externo ni se ve signo de ruptura

Acarició despacio la mejilla de su novia- Lottie, oye-intentaba respirar, respirar y respirar hasta dejar de temblar como loca- óyeme, amor...- podía tener una contusión o algo peor y no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Lottie alzó sus extraños ojos a mirarla - ¿si, pequeña? - .

Miro esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba y subió una mano a acariciarle una lágrima que se le había escapado - estoy bien - fue otro susurró, uno algo más débil, pero no quería que su niña se preocupase, no , ella debía sonreír siempre - no llores, rie-.

-¿Cómo diablos quieres que ría, Charlotte?-se molestó, frunciendo el ceño entre lágrimas, y luego sus cejas se ablandaron y soltó un suspiro débil- te... Te amo-susurró.

Sonrió y acaricio sus labios - siempre quiero que rías mi amor, te amo - le sonrió débilmente

-No voy a reir en este momento, Jackson-masculló a pesar de que por un momento sus comisuras se fueron hacia arriba. Por ella.

\- estoy bien D' Angelo, no debes preocuparte, solo tengo sueño - le sonrió , y tubo unos increíbles deseos de besarla -.

-Si te duermes te termino, Lottie-eso fue un vulgar acto de chantaje del que estaba un tanto orgullosa. La acomodó mejor en sus piernas, intentando no moverla mucho.-Will- no pensaba llamarlo padre aunque tuvo el reflejo- ¿cómo está?-.

\- Débil, no tiene heridas internas ni sangrado lo cual es bueno, pero podría tener una contusión, necesita descanza y agua - le dolía que su hija no le dijese papá, pero lo que le contaban, quizás los del futuro se lo buscaron

-Si tiene una contusión-murmuró vacilante, acariciando pensativamente el cabello de su novia- debo mantenerla despierta un rato ¿no?-. Un recuerdo del día anterior la hizo sentir aun mas horrible de lo que se sentía. Su mejor amiga iba a matarla, joder.

Daniela no se había abalanzado sobre ellas por que Giles la tenía sujeta - tengo que ir, es mi hermana - pero Giles no la soltaba

\- Pero tengo sueño, no me termines - hizo un puchero , en verdad estaba cansada

\- Déjala quieta, que no se levante, cariño - estaba vendando su cabeza

-Vale-susurró. Muy a lo lejos podía escuchar las voces de Giles y de Daniela discutiendo, bueno, más la de Daniela. Ella tragó y le besó la nariz a su novia. Su hombro y costado le ardían pero ella sabía curarse sola. Le dio otro beso a su chica, en los labios- ¿podrías traerle agua, Will?-.

Asintió y se levantó, corrió hacia Hestia y le explicó lo que necesitaba, ella con aprensión le trajo un cuenco basion y un trapo , luego el rubio corrió donde Poseidón y le pidió agua de mar, el agua no era para beber , si no para que la fortaleciera

Daniela y Luke estaba luchando por correr a donde su hermana mayor.

Poseidón no se negó, no lo haría nunca si se trataba de sus nietos.

-¿Lottie?-no la iba dejar dormirse. Le mordió el labio inferior-hablo en serio con lo de la amenaza de terminarte, Charlotte-.

\- Pero Tori, yo te, tu me amas, y yo solo quiero dormir - hizo otro puchero - tengo sueño

Will volvió y sumergió el paño en el agua salada, luego coloco el paño húmedo sobre su cabeza, y empezó a mojarle el pecho y el cuello con el agua salada

Sintió un impulso de hacerlo ella. Apretó los dientes y miró a los ojos de su padre- ¿me lo permites?-.

Le tendió el cuenco con agua - adelante -.

-Gracias, papá-susurró, centrada en su amada novia y no prestando atención a sus palabras. Un desliz. Comenzó a mojar el pecho y cuello de SU Lottie con total dulzura.

Will quedó perplejo unos minutos antes de levantarse y ganarse junto a su padre, una sensación cálida se había instalado en su pecho , le había dicho papá, una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro

Apolo lo miró de reojo y le dio una caricia paternal en el cabello,- ahora sabes lo que se siente ser padre ¿eh?-.

Frente a ellos, ignorando que ellos hablaban de ella, la pelinegra seguía esparciendo agua sobre su novia, como un baño muy extraño,- Lottie... ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-.

\- Es extraño, pero es... Cálido - susurro el chico mirandi a su padre - ¿así se siente?-.

Charlie ya podía mantener los ojos hábitos y estaba recobrando el color - estoy bien Torie-.

La pequeña pelinegra no pudo aguantar soltar un pequeño yey alegre que fue seguido por un beso bastante intento sobre los labios de Charlotte.

Las palmadas de Apolo ahora eran en su hombro- así es, y espero que puedas arreglar esto, hijo-.

\- Lo haré padre, recuperare a mi hija lo que de lugar - Le sonrió y se volvió a dirigir donde su hija - ¿como sigue? - se agacho junto a ella y le puso una mano en su hombro cuando vio que se separaron del beso.

Charlotte medio sonrió - me siento mejor Sr. Will - fue algo dura a responder, pero el hombre que tenía al frente había abandonado a su pequeña

No fue muy evidente que la pelinegra de quedaba tiesa al sentir su mano tocándola. A ella no le gustaba que la tocaran, pero se mordió la lengua con fuerza, no teniendo las energías para molestarse.

¿Me he olvidado del pequeño Nico? Al parecer sí. Bueno, el pelinegro estaba más pálido de lo normal y con algo que él asociaba era un ataque de nervios y vómito. La chica era fuerte, mas bien era poderosa. Pero no era solo eso, si no que era su hija ¡vaya! Él apenas tenía 14 años y Will solo era un enamoramiento. Se apretó la cabeza con las manos, encorvado, en su pequeño mundo. Ella se parecía a Bianca, y eso hacía aun mas fuerte los retortijones de su estómago, porque Victoria lo odiaba, y era orgullosa, eso podía verlo...

Willian se levantó, tenía un tema que resolver antes de seguir hablando con su hija y de giro 180° para encontrarse con el causante de sus sueños resientemente , sus ojos azules de posaron en el hijo de Hades y se dirigió hasta el con pasó firme - Hey calaverita - cuando quedó frente a él y su mano toma las suyas hablo, WOW, de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica tan desconocida aparecio al tocarlo.

Nico, ay pobre Nico, estuvo a punto de balbucear con mucho nerviosismo una estupidez, pero de recuperó tardíamente, e igual ya había soltado un par de balbuceos.

La cara que le puso al verlo no parecía de alguien nervioso- ¿qué pasa, Solace?-actuaba como si la radiante presencia de Will le aburriese. Irradiaba como un pequeño sol. La imagen le hizo sonrojarse sus pálidos pómulos.

\- Tendremos una hija - simplemente lo solto, Debian hablar sobre eso, además de que el tacto no era de sus mayores cualidades, pero en estos días luego de la batalla con Gaia el pelinegra Había pasado más tiempo en la enfermería y mentiría si dijese que le atraía de sobre manera este chico, demasiado para llamarlo atracción quizás, pero un paso a la vez

Con las tardes, mas bien las 24 horas que no admitiría, en la enfermería, había logrado entender un poco del hijo del Dios del sol. Sus ojos castaños no mostraron sorpresa- ¿te parece buen lugar para hablar de eso, Will?-bufó, lo que menos quería era a todos mirando cómo... Bueno, lo que sea.

\- ¿Por qué no lo sería Nico? - pregunto ahora el hijo del dios aniñado mientras tomaba con la mayor dulzura sus manos - de todas maneras ya todos lo saben

En su cabeza, esas palabras resonaron y no quería volverse, mirar y darse cuenta que muchos de sus amigos los estaban mirando, que la vieja Silena sonreía enormemente, que Rachel estaba a punto de buscar un teléfono para tomarles una foto. Él estaba un poco noqueado por las manos de Will, sobre las suyas, siempre queriéndole proteger. Esta vez, no las apartó- solo... Solo me gustas, Will-admitió, a pesar de que eso no era una mala respuesta, ni que fueran a enamorarse de un día para otro, a amarse, blablabla.

Will solo sonrio y lo Miro a los ojos, levantó La cabeza de el con un dedo y se acercó peligrosamente a esos labios pálidos , lo que sentía por el D' Angelo era más que un gusto, pero por ahora lo dejaríamos ahí - me gustas Nico - susurro sobre sus labios y se inclinó para besarlo.


	9. Percabeth y Peleas

Percabeth y Peleas

Percy persiguió a Annabeth hasta los jardines del Olimpo, La chica estaba sentada bajo un árbol llorando, esa imagen le partía el corazón , su listilla estaba rota, muy rota, lo cual hacia que si corazón deseara destrozar a quien le hizo este daño, pero esos eran sus hijo . "Hijos" que rara palabra para un chico de 15 años. Ni siquiera podía pensarlo sin que le tiemble todo, pero ahora debía solucionar esto, luego pensaría en eso. Se acercó a su listilla y se acuclillo frente a ella - Listilla - tomo su mano con una delicadeza que solo guardaba para ella.

La rubia, que siempre estaba atenta a todo, reaccionó en fragmentos, lentamente, alzó la mirada, le siguió el rostro. Percy...-Sesos de algas-gimió, sollozó y se lanzó a sus brazos. Necesitaba a su mejor amigo. Que fueran a tener hijos, y, estaba implicado, enamorarse el uno del otro, no decía nada de que él dejara de ser su mejor amigo.

La abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho y acarició su largo cabello rubio que tanto le gustaba - aquí estoy listilla, yo te cuido - susurro contra su oído - respira ¿si? - La acomodo de tal forma que quedara sobre sus piernas, para que pudiera sujetarla con más fuerza .

Estaba de acuerdo con los movimientos de él, se removió hasta que su hombro estuvo bajo el de su mejor amigo, y su rostro contra su cuello, encorvada como una niña pequeña, como la Annabeth de siete años que huyó... Hipó con fuerza- ¡los abandoné, Percy! ¡Hice lo mismo que mi padre!-lo dijo al fin, y eso dio lugar a más llanto.

\- No listilla, no, si de algo estoy seguro es de que no harías algo así jamás, estoy seguro que será un mal entendido - la abrazo más fuerte, - eres tan dulce que estoy seguro que jamás harías eso - beso la cima de su cabeza

-Ambos lo hicimos-susurra como una trastornada una y otra vez. Las escenas se mesclaban, se sobreponían. Era una historia que no quería repetir pero sus deseos no se concibieron. Un sollozo bajó y subió por su garganta. Estaba viviendo su mayor pesadilla.- los abandonamos y ahora nos odian, sesos de alga ¡nos odian!-.

\- no aceptaré eso listilla - coloco sus dos manos en cada mejilla de ella - no aceptaré que nuestros hijos nos odien, mientras estén aquí haremos lo posible para saber la verdad, estoy seguro que todo es un mal entendido, ti no eres capaz de hace algo así, yo lo sé - le medio sonrió - haremos UE nos digan la verdad

Ese pequeño discurso emocional sirvió de algo, reacomodó el sentido en su mejor amiga, se le notó en sus enrojecidos e hinchados ojos, en cómo los sollozos disminuyeron hasta solo temblar ligeramente. La lealtad de Percy... Annabeth empezó a pensar por fin, sin dejar que las oleadas de dolor la hicieran caer- los recuperaremos, tienes razón-que Percy disfrutase de eso, no era algo que pasara todos los días, al igual que el rápido beso que ella puso sobre sus labios.

Percy quedó sorprendido, anonadado por unos minutos antes de devolverle el beso, la sujeto con más fuerza de La cintura y la apego más a sí mismo

Su listilla lo estaba besando y él no sabía cómo sentirse ¿feliz? Si, pero había algo más en su corazón, un poco de amargura estaba ahí todavía al pensar en Sus futuros hijos , pero lo solucionarían como siempre, juntos

Algo tenía que hacer, tendrían, en realidad, la situación era de ambos... Debía ya de dejar de pensar ¡Percy le estaba correspondiendo! Disfrutó. Le acarició la nuca despacio, lento y con calma.

Acaricio su labio inferior con su lengua, con un silencioso pedido de dejarlo explorar su boca , sus manos pasaban de su espalda a su cintura y viceversa

La rubia lo dejó pasar, separando los labios despacio, sintiendo gustosa cómo la lengua de su mejor amigo rozaba la sensible piel de sus labios.

La lengua del pelinegro ataco con la firmeza de la batalla la de su mejor amiga, con un toque tan intimo que jamás pensó que sentiría, cuando se quedo sin aire se separo lento, sin querer romper ese beso

Sintió una especie de magnetismo, una atracción, podía llamarlo, que la hacía querer más de los labios y lengua de su sesos de algas.

Ambos querían más, pero el oxígeno había reclamado la atención de ambos y no podían hacer nada al respecto.

La rubia se reclinó hacia atrás, sin dejar su nuca.

La atrajo más hacia sí , no quería que se separara de él - ¿a dónde crees que vas listilla? - susurro mientras unía sus frentes

Quería besarla de nuevo y no dejaría ir, pero no estaba bajo del agua, necesitaba el jodido oxígeno

Oh sí, ¿debo mencionar que al cerebro de algas no se le ocurrió la idea de meterse junto a ella bajo el agua más cercana? Creo que no hace falta si acabo de mencionarlo.

Annie por fin se percató de dónde estaba sentada, y que los labios de Percy eran apetecibles. Se relamió los labios sin darse cuenta- ¿crees que huyo de ti, sesos de algas?-.

Al ver este movimiento Percy la acercó más a él y sonrió de lado, deseaba besar de nuevo esos sonrosados labios - estás huyendo listilla - aseguró el chico mientras sus manos seguían en su cintura

-No huyo de ti-repuso, haciendo hincapié en las dos últimas palabras- sesos de alga-.

\- ¿Te he dicho como adoro cuando dices esas palabras? - susurro mientras una mano viajaba a su mejilla y su dedo acariciaba su labio

Esta vez fue consciente de la electricidad, la sensación de sedante que luego venía detrás de sus caricias tan íntimas. No quería que esa clase de toques se detuvieran, se acabaran- nunca me lo habías dicho-.

\- que idiota de mi parte - dijo acercándose más a Ella hasta que sus labios se rozasen en casa palabra - me encanta, en especial cuando lo dices tú, sólo tu voz hace que suene especial-.

Una suave risa brotó de sus labios justo antes de hacer que sus labios encajasen sin comenzar el beso- ay, sesos de algas-susurró y ahora sí lo besó.

Sonrió en el beso y volvió esa batalla entre sus lenguas, a ver cuál de los dos tenía el control en este beso, por ahora ella iba ganando, pero eso no se quedaría así, la abrazo con las fuerza y sus manos volvieron a ese baile entre su espalda, cintura y caderas

La estaba desconcertando, pero ella podía jugar mejor esas cartas. Un nuevo juego se puso a hacer, el que se llamaba "qué puntos vuelven loco al sesos de alga" o algo así.

Comenzó con pequeñas caricias tras su oreja y luego bajando por su cuello.

El quedo perplejo al sentir esas caricias, por un momento todo su cuerpo quedó quieto, hasta que se relajo, si, eso se sentía muy bien, muy, muy bien, entendió lo que hacía, así que el acaricia de manera más lenta sus caderas, esperando causar una reacción de su parte.

Por toodos los dioses, a Annabeth estuvo a punto de parársele el corazón ante la sensación de sus caricias, era como un dulce fuego que dejaba sus marcas en su piel a pesar de la ropa que los separaba. Aspiró el labio inferior de Percy y lo succionó despacio.

Las manos de ella estaban masajeando y apretando sus hombros.

Percy se separó un poco de sus labios, lo suficiente para que aún se rozaran en el mínimo movimiento - Listilla - susurro antes de volver a besarla , esto le encantaba, si señor y podría estar ahí todo el día

Y lo estuvieron, hasta que los labios estuvieron entumecidos, y las manos de Annabeth ya estaban tocando la piel de su espalda, la tensa piel de su musculatura.

Se separó y la miró a los ojos - Listilla... ¿recuerdas el verano pasado? , Cuando encontramos a Nico y Te secuestraron -.

¿Olvidarlo? Su impulso fue tocar su mechón gris, y mirar el de Percy- sí ¿qué quieres decirme?-era difícil no pensar en esas horas, en lo ingenua que había sido.

\- ¿recuerdas cuando llegamos al Olimpo? ¿Y Artemisa dijo que había escogido a su nueva teniente? - estaba nervioso, iba a confesar algo que el aún no comprendía del todo

-Sí-susurró. Se estaba haciendo el escenario en su cabeza, lúcido como si solo hubiera pasado unas semanas atrás.

\- antes de eso, yo había encontró un folleto de las cazadoras en tu mochila - tomo su mano y las entrelazo - sentí tanto miedo de perderte cuando Artemisa dijo eso, pensé que te irías con ellas y me dejarías -.

Bien, el chico había revisado su mochila, pero sonrió al escuchar el resto. Entonces Percy estaba atraído por ella desde hace un año, o más. Sonrió un poco más y lo miró a los ojos- solo había sido por curiosidad, Sesos de alga-.

Alzó sus manos aún unidas y besa la de ella - no importa eso, ahí me di cuenta te necesito listilla, y mucho y que no deseo perderte por nada en el mundo - susurro mirándola a los ojos

Nunca creyó necesario preguntarse si él mentía, porque a veces solo hay que dejar responder al corazón, un ejemplo: ese momento. Y lo besó, en la mejilla y luego en la otra-entonces no me pierdas, yo no me iré, sesos de algas- y lo besó en los labios.

\- ¿me lo prometes? - susurro cuando se separaron, sin abrir los ojos y con una sonrisita de tonto en la cara

Ella se abrió los ojos y le encantó lo que vio. Se lo provocaba ella ¿cierto? Dio un beso a esa tonta y encantadora sonrisa- te lo prometo, sesos de alga-.

Sonrió y la abrazo - no dejaré que nada jamás te pase, esa es mi promesa - susurro

-Nos protegeremos el uno al otro-le sonrió, mirando el costado de su rostro, le besó en la sien- como el mejor equipo-.

Siempre listilla - sonrió antes de darle un pequeño beso - y aunque adoraría quedarme aquí contigo, debemos ver a nuestros hijos... Eso sonó raro - se rio de si mismo

Ella compartió su risa y tomó la iniciativa de volver. Si era por Percy, se quedarían ahí un rato más- lo es. Pero es la verdad. Aunque tenemos que resolver eso de su odio-tragó con dificultad esas palabras.

\- lo resolveremos juntos - sonrió y se levantaron para volver

Mientras ellos tenían su sesión de besos, dentro del templo estaban terminando de cerrar el bonito precipicio que Victoria había decidido hacer.

Solo que la pelinegra no ayudaba, estaba ocupada mimando a su novia en uno de los sillones.

Giles aún no soltaba a Daniela, la cual quería destripar a su mejor amiga por hacerle daño a su hermana - SUELTAME GILES GRACE - fue uno de los gritos más fuertes, el cual se escuchó hasta donde estaban los des besuqueadores.

Percy frunció el ceño al escuchar su grito - ¿qué le hace ese chico a mí hija? - Sip, de ahí Había salido el lado sobre protector de Charlotte

Annabeth solo se encogió de hombros, observando todo el lugar. Y entonces descubrió que Charlotte no estaba en buenas condiciones físicas- sesos de alga-susurró preocupada, volvió a llamarlo al darse cuenta que no la escuchó. En silencio, señaló a la que era su hija mayor.

A Giles los tímpanos estuvieron a punto de rompérsele, y sus brazos flaquearon, un grave error, aunque solo fueron unos segundos.

La vida de Victoria estaba pendiendo de un hilo, aunque ella estuviera distraída con su novia, no estaba al tanto de que su mejor amiga pensaba en destriparla y hacerle otras cosas peores.

Daniela al sentir que su agarre disminuía salto hacia su hermana y la novia de esta, tomo a la pelinegra de la camisa hasta ponerla contra una pared - tu heriste a mi hermana - siseo antes de empezar a jalar su cabello hasta tirarla al piso - te lo advertí - empezó a golpearla

Percy quedo sorprendido, no esperaba una reacción tan violenta de su hija hacia la novia de su otra hija, se acerco a deberlas , pero no lo logro porque sintió un tirón en su camiseta

A la pelinegra la tomó desprevenida, mas no le sorprendió que su mejor amiga por fin quisiera golpearla. Y la dejó hacerlo, porque era su culpa que Charlotte hubiera salido herida, estaba consciente de ello. Victoria se lo merecía. Se estremeció ligeramente al ser golpeada en el hombro, pero contuvo el gemido de dolor como solía hacer normalmente.

La muy idiota simplemente podía hacerse desaparecer, pero estaba muy agarrada a la idea de que se merecía los golpes, y más.

-Déjala-susurró con la voz cortante, apretando su agarre- se lo tiene bien ganado-.

\- Dañaste a mi hermana - la siguió golpeando en la cara y el abdomen , ella era la culpable de que su hermanita estaba herida y tomando ambrosia en este momento, era su culpa que Charlie casi cayera al vacio, era la culpa de esa estúpida pelinegra que su hermana casi se matara, la mataría a ella , de su cintura saco una navaja y la alzo, lista para clavarla en su pecho

Charlie estaba gritando para que Dany parara, no, no podía dañar a la mujer que mas amaba - ¡Daniela detente! Por favor - empezó a llorar, pero no se podía levantar a detenerla y nadie lo hacia

Percy miro con sorpresa a su hijo - ¿cómo dices eso? ¡La matara! - intento volver a ir donde ellas pero Luke lo mantenía con más fuerza – suéltame

Bien, el instinto suicida de la chica no llegaba tan lejos. La miró a los ojos y transformó su materia en sombras. Lo último que escuchó fue a su novia gritar y luego ya estaba en otro lado.

Luke empujó al pelinegro al soltarlo y apretó los puños, intentando no gritar de ira.

Giles sostuvo la muñeca de su novia, justo segundos después de que su amiga desapareciera. Él no estaba nada feliz.

\- ¿donde está la maldita cobarde? - susurro Daniela, en su mirada había un brillo asesino que solo se veían en ocasiones contadas , como esta

El agarre en la muñeca de Daniela se apretó- suelta la daga ¿de verdad quieres matar a tu mejor amiga?-.

Giro la cabeza para mirar a su novio - daño a mi hermana - siseo cual serpiente , la mataría, si, solo por tocarle un pelo a su hermana

-Sabes que no fue su intención-Charlotte era su mejor amiga, pero Victoria había sido de las pocas personas que le apoyó cuando Dani no quería hablarle. Señaló con la barbilla a su mejor amiga- mira a Charlie ¿quién la está hiriendo más, amor? ¿Tú o Tori?-.

Miro a su hermana, la cual la miraba con lagrimas en su rostro negando, la estaba dañando, ella la estaba dañando - yo - susurro antes de soltar la daga de un golpe , no mataría a Tori, dioses santísimos, esto se estaba saliendo de control, no podía haber estado a punto de matar a su mejor amiga a sangre fría, pero lo iba a hacer

Ella no era la única que entró en razón, Luke también se veía bastante descompuesto, como si fuera a vomitar

¿¡Qué diablos había pasado?!

Giles, en lo que la daga cayó al suelo, abrazó a su novia, besó su coronilla y largó un suspiro de alivio- hay que ir a buscarla-.

Pero Nico D'Angelo se le había adelantado en acciones.

Aunque nadie sabía a dónde había ido a parar la muchacha. Ni tampoco si seguía respirando o no (lo sabía su abuelo, a medias). En el estado en que estaba, los viajes sombra no le hacían mucho bien. Pero no era algo que quisieran plantearse ninguno de ahí.

Daniela solo se soltó de Giles y corrió donde su hermana, La abrazo y le pidió perdón y ambas maldijeron a lo que causó esto, esa maldita profecía, La maldita profecía que colgaba sobre La cabeza de la menor - perdóname Charlie -.

Charlotte solo La abrazo y ambas se quedaron ahí, esperando el regreso de La Di Angelo, Ella se merecía una disculpa , una muy grande

Luke se unió al abrazo, abrazo los hombros de sus hermanas- háganme un espacio-refunfuñó.

\- esto es un abrazo de chicas Luke - dijo Charlotte mientras lo apartaba en broma

Él no se lo tomó como algo serio, más bien se volvió a intentar tumbar sobre ambas- ¡no! Ahora es un abrazo de hermanos. Y punto-.

Ambas chicas rieron y lo abrazaron, antes de que Dany hiciera una pregunta que dejó a todos serios - ¿por qué siempre nosotros? -.

Solo pudieron abrazarse con más fuerza, porque en verdad no entendían por qué, ¿qué era lo que tenían las moiras con ellos? Que no los dejaban respirar.

Ah, la que no podía respirar muy bien era la novia de la mayor de los tres hermanos. Si Dani hubiera clavado la daga, en la posición que la tenía, le habría perforado un pulmón. Y estaría escupiendo sangre como en ese preciso momento, ensuciando la fachada del alto edificio. Pobre el que le tocase limpiar eso. Sus manos se aferraban a su abdomen y volvió a caer de espaldas en la acera.

No había mucha gente. Y ahí arriba, bieen arriba, estaba su amada novia. Eso la hizo sonreír con sus labios de color carmesí, que se transparentaban.

Todo ella era semitransparente, como el espectro de alguien, titilando cual estrella que amenaza con apagarse.

El cuidador del ascensor de los dioses vio a La joven tirada en el suelo y , al darse cuenta que básicamente de estaba desvaneciendo , pensó que tenía que ver con Haces, y como Hades estaba arriba con los demás dioses, llamo al piso 600, informando de La aparición de La chica.

Nico D' Angelo apareció en el lobbie justo luego que el cuidador dijera La frase "La chica se desvanece" , aunque fue un puro acto reflejo, no es como si estuviera preocupado por ella, claro que... Si, ¿a quién intentaba engalar? Era su hija por el amor de Dios, pero ya que, tomo a la chica entre sus brazos, ser hijo de quién era tenía sus ventajas, y La llevo al piso 600, donde había 3 preocupados jóvenes esperando a La hija y su padre.

Titilaba, lo hacía despacio, a veces solo era una parte de su rostro, y otras veces eran sus manos. Estaba a penas conciente, su cabello era una cortina azabache que estaba estática. Era como una imagen a la que le bajan la intensidad de los colores, casi llegando a gris. Su mente estaba en su novia, donde su cuerpo también quería estar, al parecer. Ella no quería morir a la edad de su tía. Fue un pensamiento fugaz y sin mucho sentido.

De sus labios, salieron débiles murmullos que en seguida se apagaron.

En el piso 600, Isabella se aproximó a los tres hermanos Jackson, ella había escuchado parte de la llamada que le llegó al dios de los cielos. Y tenía que decirle a Charlotte, aunque no estuviera segura de si era bueno o malo para ella- C-Charlie... Oye-la última vez que se habían encontrado así de cerca, la rubia la fulminaba con una mirada repleta de celos.

Nico llevaba a su hija lo más rápido que podía, el conocía esa sensación de estar desapareciendo y no le agradaba nada que su Victoria lo sintiera, además del hecho que ella se pareciera físicamente a Bianca no ayudaba en nada a la imagen que tenía en frente, para nada

En el piso 600, Isabella se aproximó a los tres hermanos Jackson, ella había escuchado parte de la llamada que le llegó al dios de los cielos. Y tenía que decirle a Charlotte, aunque no estuviera segura de si era bueno o malo para ella- C-Charlie... Oye-la última vez que se habían encontrado así de cerca, la rubia la fulminaba con una mirada repleta de celos.

Charlotte miro de mala manera a La castaña, ella había cometido el error de estar demasiado cerca de su pequeña en los últimos días - ¿que quieres? - escupió cortante

Daniela regalo a Charlotte - Charlotte así no te criaron - susurro - se amable, a ella no le interesa románticamente victoria - .

Iss les dio una sonrisa ladina, que hacía recordar quién era su padre- ser su amiga no significa que me guste, Charlie-su voz tembló, y ella se tragó esa inseguridad, vale, Charlotte le daba miedo, ya la había visto actuar por celos y era todo menos lindo- ¿qué quiero? Es que Tori se está desvaneciendo. Al menos eso escuché que le dijo el cuidador a Zeus-dio un paso atrás, por si le daban ganas de golpearla.

A Nico no le faltaba mucho para llegar al templo.

La primera vez que Tori se desvaneció, tuvo miedo cuando tardó en ver de nuevo su mano.

\- Mierda - susurro Charlotte antes de levantarse - tengo que ir por ella - empezó a caminar a las puertas cuando choco contra el padre de su chica - Tori – susurro

La pelinegra podía oírla a lo lejos. Quiso moverse más rápido, pero su cabeza giró demasiado despacio, y sus ojos tardaron el doble de lo normal en enfocarse, en tener la imagen algo clara de su Lottie. Quería hablarle, decirle algo. Si la iban a traer a que Daniela la matara de una vez, al menos tendrían que sacar a su Lottie de ahí.

Luke sostuvo a su hermana por bajo los hombros cuando sus piernas flaqueaban- oh no-susurró. Sentía culpa, la ira había provocado que animase a su hermana a dañar a la pelinegra, aunque la apreciase sinceramente.

Les acompañó en la pequeña ronda la hija de la Rue, Elena, Isabella, Giles y Galia, la primera y la última empujándose con torpeza para ver.

-Tenemos que hacer algo pronto-ordenó la nieta de Ares.

Nico se giró hacia Reyna, ella lo había ayudado cuando el estaba en una posición similar - ¿no puedes hacer nada por ella? Por favor - su voz se rompió un poco, más bien dicho se rompió, no quería que su hija muriera

\- Puedo - contesto Reyna mientras se levantaba, pero una idea cruzó su mente , una sonrisa maquiavélica se posó en su cara - si me dicen quien adoptó a mi hijo y su nombre

Nico miró instintivamente a Daniela, Ella era quien había hablado del tema, ahora que lo solucionase - hazlo -.

Daniela parpadeo, ¿la abandonica también era una manipuladora? Por qué no le sorprendía - lo adopto Percy y Annabeth - dijo sorprendiendo a Ambos Semidioses - su nombre es Tyson, tiene 10 años-

Annabeth apretó la mano de Percy con sus dedos, muy fuertemente ¿también habían abandonado a ese pequeño niño?

-Bien. Ahí tienes tu respuesta, ahora ayuda-Silena no estaba para esa estúpida a la que le quería partir la cara y esa sonrisa que cargaba.

Reyna se acercó a La chica y tomo su mano, le dio sus energías y sintió su dolor, cayó al suelo en cuanto terminó , aunque a nadie le importo, todos miraban como victoria retomaba su forma física.

Nico dejo en el suelo a su hija y La abrazo - tienes prohibido viajar EB las sombras - . Y dejó que Charlotte La abrazara

-¿quién eres para prohibirme eso?-cuestionó pero su molestia se vio cortada al ser abrazada por su rubia- ¡Charlie!-se abrazó con fuerza a ella, y enterró su rostro en su cuello. Olía como a la cosa más dulce del mundo, con razón no le gustaba lo dulce si solita se empalagaba. Pero para Tori era un alivio volver a sentirle, tocarla, besarla...

La besó, por cierto. En los labios.

Charlotte le regreso el beso sonriente , tenía a su pequeña entre sus brazos, nada La podría hacer más feliz

Afrodita, aunque casi chillando, llamo La atención - creo que hemos perdido mucho tiempo mis amores, debemos continuar La lectura

Daniela se levantó y se limpio el sudor de las manos en el pantalón - espere muy lady, primero debo hacer algo - se dirigió donde su mejor amiga - perdón Tori, perdí el control, jamás en mis 5 sentidos te hubiera matado

La pelinegra la miró, y con calma se puso de pie. De seguro le iba a dar un abrazo como persona normal. Pero ella no era normal, así que lo que hizo fue golpear su hombro-me tenía merecido los golpes-y ahora sí la abrazó, con fuerza. Ambas lo necesitaban.

Daniela la abrazo y sonrió - te quiero amiga - susurro antes de dirigir su mirada a Afrodita - ahora sí lady Afrodita

La Diosa no dejaba de sonreír, lo que la hacía ver un tanto psicópata y hasta incomodó a Piper y a otros semidioses. Afrodita tenía ganas de chillar de alegría, pero se supo comportar... Un tanto escalofriante pero supo hacerlo-bueno, seguiré al fin-.

Nico, de vuelta en su sillón, se percató de algo ¿dónde diablos estaba el rayito de sol? Tardó un poco en encontrarlo, porque no se había planteado la idea de que lo encontraría en el suelo, tumbado, y de seguro desmayado. Con un suspiro cansado, se acercó a él.

Will seguía medio inconsciente, no se podía mover, pero sus sentidos ya estaban alerta, y sintió el olor a muerte enseguida, intento no sonreír y se hizo como que estaba inconsciente , quería era que hacia el chico muerte

D'Angelo se agachó a su lado. Por él también estaba preocupado, al admitirlo perdió algo de su orgullo y quizo darse la vuelta y hacer como si no se hubiera acordado de Will, hacer como si no le importaban esos... Esos radiantes cabellos rubios, esa piel bronceada, esa sonrisa tan... ¿¡Qué diablos?! Sacudió la cabeza. Bruscamente le movió el brazo a Will- vamos, Solace, despierta-.

Apenas se removió, el golpe le había dolido, si, pero quería que le despertara de otra manera, más... Cariñosa, aunque quizás eso no pasara, pero lo quería intentar

La segunda vez, fue menos brusco-Will, por favor-empezó a susurrar, inclinándose sobre él. Respiraba por la boca. Will también lo hacía, sus labios entreabiertos... Llamándole ¿podía aprovecharse de eso?

Un diablillo le gritó que lo hiciera y él no tenía un angelito para contrarrestarlo.

Con todo sigilo, se inclinó más y le besó en la mejilla- Will, despierta-.

Will no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se instaló en Sus mejillas, pero abrió los ojos y susurro - hola D' Angelo - mirando esos castaños posos tan cálidos que eran sus ojos

-Hola, Solace-lo bueno de ser como era, era el hecho de que lograba arreglar y contener cualquier signo de tartamudeo, aunque, como en ese momento, los nervios estuvieran a flor de piel.- párate, vamos-.

\- Creo que dormiré aquí - rio Solance mientras pasaba sus brazos tras su nuca - estoy cómodo

El menor solo rodó los ojos y se sentó, de costado a él. Lo acompañaría, solo porque estaba demasiado cansado ¡solo por eso!


	10. Seguimos con la lectura

Seguimos con la lectura ** _Verás, no estaban casados. Mi madre me contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación era secreta. Un buen día, él embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje importante y jamás regresó. Se perdió en el mar, según mi madre. No murió. Se perdió en el mar._**

Poseidón miró con anhelo a Sally, un anhelo que daba pena y que no sabía disimular nada bien, la cara que a veces Percy ponía al mirar pasar a Annie-Boo.-me esperabas-suspiró como un idiota soñador enamorado.

Sally solo pudo sonrojarse y bajar La mirada ¡alto Sally Jackson!, Ya no eres esa jovencita enamorada, lo de jovencita quizás no, pero el enamoramiento seguía ahí - quizás - susurro

Imagínense a Poseidón dando un salto con el puño en alto ¿tienen la imagen? Pues así era como quería el Dios del mar expresar sus sentimientos, peero, como supuso que armaría un escándalo hizo algo más discreto y más suicida.

Al sentir la piel de su suave mejilla bajo sus labios, comprobó que Sally seguía tan cálida como la primera vez.

Sally estaba muy acalorada, ¡por dios! ella tenía novio, pero no podía evitar que su corazón latiera rápido al estar cerca de Poseidón, solo se oculto en su cabello mientras desviaba la mirada , ¡Maldito Poseidón y lo que le hacía sentir!

Sally se veía tierna a sus ojos, a sus ojos de hombre enamorado ¡no había dejado de amarla! Había sido su idea traerla. Afrodita era la única que sospechaba la razón, la que sea que podría ser...

 ** _Ella trabajaba en empleos irregulares, asistía a clases nocturnas para conseguir su título de bachillerato y me crió sola. Jamás se quejaba o se enfadaba, ni siquiera una vez, pese a que yo no era un crío fácil._**

\- Cuanto la admiro Sally - dijo Annabeth negando con la cabeza - hay que tener mucha paciencia para soportar al sesos de alga y no enojarse - rio al final, de todas formas ella lo sabía por experiencia propia

Deberían pedirle consejos. La menor de los trillizos hijos de la dulce Katie, se toqueteaba la barbilla, pensativamente activa.

No era la única que pensaba en ello, pero por lo menos Galia ya conocía varias de las cosas necesarias. Se rió por ese pensamiento y besó la mejilla de su novio, el que no notaba el brillo malicioso que durante unos segundos estuvo en los ojos de su angelical novia y mejor amiga.

En el trono de Poseidón, el dios tomaba discretamente, con la discreción de una cabra loca, la mano de la mortal.

-Gracias, querida. Lo que hay es que amarlo mucho-.

-Por lo menos tú no causas de esos problemas-murmuró con alegría y burla Tori a su novia.

Charlotte rio y beso la cabeza de su novia, cabe decir que ambas estaban de maravilla en estos momentos - al parecer no es hereditario - rio la rubia

Annabeth rio y le sonrió a Sally - lo intentare - prometió mientras se colocaba una mecha rubia rebelde tras la oreja

Victoria amaba la risa de su novia, la besó luego de comprobar que ya se había callado esa preciosa música.

Giles besó a su novia en la punta de la nariz. Paciencia ese tipo tenía por demás.

Daniela alzo la vista y beso a su novio por unos momentos - te amo - susurro sobre sus labios, para luego acomodarse mejor en su regazo y apoyada en su pecho y escuchar la lectura

 ** _Al final se casó con Gabe Ugliano, que fue majo los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocí; después se mostró como el cretino de primera que era. Cuando era más pequeño, le puse el mote de Gabe el Apestoso. Lo siento, pero es verdad. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio_**

Una cara asqueada fue la que todos pusieron, menos Sally, porque ella era quien era, y solo sentía algo de repulsión por Gabe, y pena por él (aunque lo volvería a convertir en estatua, claro que sí)

Poseidón tenía algo de celos por ese humano, el había conseguido lo que él deseaba, casarse con Sally Jackson, apretó con más fuerza La mano de ella y se apoyó de mejor manera en su trono

Si Poseidón creía que escondía bien sus emociones, entonces era un iluso.

Sally lo leyó como a un libro abierto y resaltado con marcador (lo que es una pequeña atrocidad). ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que girase? Que Poseidón no sabía manejar bien su fuerza.- aw-con un suave y efímero suspiro de ternura, le besó en la mejilla, y esperó a que éste hiciera efecto, junto a caricias en su mano.

Poseidón se sonrojo y se escondió entre los cabellos de la castaña mayor, escondiéndose de las sonrisas burlonas de sus hermanos y de su propio hijo, eso era traición, pero sonrió como bobo

 ** _Entre los dos le hacíamos la vida a mamá más bien difícil. La manera en que Gabe el Apestoso la trataba, el modo en que él y yo nos llevábamos… En fin, mi llegada a casa es un buen ejemplo._**

Poseidón frunció con fuerza el ceño - ¿qué te hizo? - gruño, nadie jamás debería dañar a su hijo

Percy no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos, ni a él ni a su madre, quien tenía una peligrosa expresión interrogante.

Annabeth miro a su ... ¿Qué? ¿Que Eran? , Eso lo resolvería más tarde - ¿qué te hizo sesos de alga? - susurro

Percy se lo pensó bastante. Era un tema delicado que no quería spoilear. Agarró con fuerza la mano de su listilla- ya verás-.

Asintió y se apoyó en su hombro para luego darle un beso en la mejilla

La bobalicona sonrisa de Percy hizo reír a algunos. Pero él no les prestaba atención.

 ** _Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que mi madre hubiera vuelto del trabajo. En cambio, me encontré en la sala a Gabe el Apestoso, jugando al póquer con sus amigotes. El televisor rugía con el canal de deportes ESPN. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la alfombra._**

Con la simple imagen mental fue suficiente para revolver el estómago del sátiro mejor amigo de Percy.

Sally bajó el rostro. Durante años había tenido que soportar ese asqueroso y podrido aroma de Gabe. Pero su hijo lo valía, eso y más.

La mayoría (por no decir todas) las féminas de La sala hicieron muecas con La nariz o los labios, era una imagen repugnante, y que el joven héroe haya vivido en esas condiciones por años les causaba pesar a todos.

Sus hijos también hicieron muecas, aunque lo odiasen, el siempre les había proporcionado un hogar limpio y un respeto por donde vivían, así que escuchar de esas condiciones les molestaba de sobremanera

Hasta el hijo de Apolo de apellido Solace hizo una mueca, despreciando ya al tal Gabe.

 ** _Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro:_**

— ** _Conque ya estás aquí, ¿eh, chaval?_**

— ** _¿Dónde está mi madre?_**

— ** _Trabajando —contestó—. ¿Tienes suelto?_**

Los ojos tormenta de Annabeth se abrieron como los de varios otros- ¡¿te ha pedido dinero?!-verbalizó lo que muchos también querían soltar, algunos con algunas florida palabras extras.

Sally apretó los puños , ella no sabía eso, y al ver que su hijo evitaba su mirada se dio cuenta que era la realidad - Percy, lo lamento tanto - susurro con los ojos aguados

Una cosa que Percy siempre detestó era hacer sufrir a su madre y podía identificar el tono de su madre, que las lagrimas podían salir en cualquier momento,- mamá, eso no fue tu culpa, por favor, lo sabes-.

Sally solo cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó La mano de Poseidón, necesitaba ese apoyo sonríe fuera solo unos segundos más.

Poseidón apretó la mano con firmeza, sin querer hacerle daño, dulcemente, como la mirada que solo a ella le estaba dando.

\- Gracias - susurro la mortal , tenía demasiados sentimientos que pensó que había enterrado hace años

-No tienes que agradecerme-.

\- Si tengo Poseidón -

Le acomodó sobre su regazo y se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla- entonces también te debo agradecer a ti-.

\- ¿Por qué? - lo miro sonrojada

-Por...-oh diablos, no podía acobardarse ahora. Todo galante, y con una sonrisa sincera, la acercó más a él- amarme y tener conmigo a Percy-.

Eso sí hizo que se sonrojara, mucho - No tienes de que - susurro

Daniela , aunque encantada por la imagen que tenía en frente se aclaro la garganta - abuelo, abuela, aunque adoro verlos así, debemos continuar -.

Y ahí ambos se dieron cuenta que no tenían nada de privacidad.

 ** _Eso fue todo. Nada de «Bienvenido a casa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos últimos seis meses?»._**

Annie agarró con más fuerza su mano, la de Percy, digo. Ese sesos de algas por fin estaba recibiendo algo de compasión y amor, por parte, ¡gracias a los Dioses!, de su listilla.

Thalia, como siempre, no podía dejar de bromear con uno de sus temas favoritos: su fofo primo pez,- ¿lo extrañabas, sesos de alga?-.

Percy solo rodo los ojos al comentario de su prima y subió La mano que tenía entrelazada con Annabeth y beso La de ella

La hija del par solo rodo los ojos - se parece a las bienvenida EB casa - soltó al aire mientras abrazaba mes a Giles

La Grace se sorprendió.

El Grace no, solo abrazó más a su novia.

De algún modo, Annabeth y Percy no habían logrado escuchar lo dicho por Dani.

Sally frunció el ceño y bajó el rostro con una mirada sombría en su siempre dulce rostro.

Resulta que ella sí la había escuchado.

 ** _Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos vestida con ropa de segunda mano. Tenía unos tres pelos en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso lo volviera más atractivo o vete tú a saber._**

Silena, la del pasado, y, en realidad, muchas de las chicas sufrieron arcadas.

Apolo se puso verde- ¿existe una persona tan fea?-se sostenía del antebrazo de su trono, en una posición en la que podría fácilmente vomitar a los pies de su majestuoso asiento.

Artemisa bufo y se recostó en su trono - Es un hombre, además mortal, no me sorprende para nada - mientras pulía sus flechas.

Thalia asintió , de acuerdo con lo que decía su señora - aunque no todos los hombres son malos - dijo mirando a sus primos

Nico sintió la mirada de Thalia, la había escuchado, y tal vez le agradecía su confianza en él...

Excepto que en el futuro...

Su propia hija no le tenía confianza alguna a la versión de Nico que le había tocado.

Will miro a Nico y vio la mueca que tenía en el rostro, así que tomo su mano y la apretó, con una muestra silenciosa de que él lo entendía y estaba ahí para el

La mano de Will era lo suficientemente cálida. Hasta hace poco solo habían sido amigos, pero bueno, por algo en un futuro tendrían una hija. Como si no lo quisiera, se recostó sobre su hombro.

Will sonrió, adorando la actitud de D' Angelo para con él, cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente y lo miro - ¿Nico? ¿Comiste hoy día?-.

Ah mierda. Contuvo a su boca de soltar unas muy lindas palabras en italiano. Pero él tiene algo más de valentía que su hija... Y eso, en este caso, se describe en hacerse el sordo.

Will se dio cuenta de esto e hizo que lo mirará a los ojos - Nicolás D' Angelo ¿desayunaste?-.

Ahora se iba a ser el mudo ante Will. El chico era como su alarma, pero a él no podía callarlo, y puede que internamente le gustase.

El rubio cerró los ojos unos momentos y negó - en el almuerzo te sentaras conmigo y yo vigilante que comas - frunció el ceño y hablo serio, sin opción a discusión

Instintivamente, abrió la boca para discutir con él, seguir la rutina diaria en la que siempre acababan sentándose al lado del otro y él comiendo obligado. Pero lo que hizo fue bufar, porque estaba cansado luego de todo lo que había sucedido. Su cerebro no estaba lo suficiente despierto para replicar algo inteligente, y como buen niño sumiso bajó la cabeza-vale...-.}

 ** _Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega-Mart de Queens, pero estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé por qué no lo echaban. Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que me hacían vomitar y en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre. Cuando yo estaba en casa, esperaba de mí que le proporcionara fondos para jugar. Lo llamaba nuestro «secreto de machotes». Lo que significaba que, si se lo contaba a mi madre, me molería a palos._**

Sally se estremeció, no de miedo, de rabia. Simple y pura rabia. Y Poseidón también se veía susceptible a provocar un tsunami en alguna pobre ciudad mortal.

-¡¿TE GOLPEABA?!-ese fue su padre, el dios del mar.

Ay, desearía que Gabe no fuera una estatua.

Annabeth miro a Percy, estaba furiosa , eso se veía en sus ojos, pero tomo con dulzura la mano de él y lo miro a los ojos, la realidad paso frente a sus ojos, las marcas de su espalda... - ¿el fue verdad? ¿El que te hizo las marcas de tu espalda?

El hijo de Poseidón estaba siendo presionado, por la mirada de su madre y la ira de su padre, y la mirada de Annabeth que tampoco quería girarse a ver. Esos preciosos ojos se volvían dagas mortales totalmente cuando ella quería.-... Listilla...-los recuerdos con Gabe solo le provocaban odio y repulsión, pero sí, su... Su listilla tenía razón- así es-.

Annabeth solo apretó los dientes y lo atrajo a ella, era, o golpear a alguien, a quien fuera, a o besar al sesos de alga para sacar su furia, así que tomo la segunda opción

Los hijos de la pareja no estaban furiosos o enojados, pero aun así era molesto, todos habían sacado el corazón de sus padres, y escuchar que un idiota como Gabe golpeaba a un niños de 12 años, causo que apretaran sus dientes

Galia intentó soltarse de la mano de su novio, la estaba lastimando al apretar tan fuerte.

Giles, con un suspiro entre dientes, besó la mejilla de su novia y la atrajo por los hombros hacia su pecho. A él también le molestaba, pero podía controlarse mejor que su novia.

Victoria sonrió enternecida por el aspecto molesto de su novia, le parecía muy tierna. Si tuviera celular le tomaría una foto.

Oh, y el sesos de alga... Ese olvidó todo lo demás para abrazar la cintura de Annabeth y juntarla hasta que sus cuerpos no tenía nada de espacio entre ellos.

Luke al percatarse de eso soltó el agarre a su novia y la miro a los ojos - lo lamento hermosa - susurro mientras la abrazaba mejor

Daniela solo se abrazo a su chico mas cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente, subió un poco para susurrarle al oído - tu me debes un regalo y una canción en piano - mientras dejaba un pequeño beso debajo de su oreja

Charlotte tomo con firmeza la mano de Torie, pero sin aplastarla y suspiro, intentando serenarse

En toda la sala se escucharon silbidos y exclamaciones por el show que estaban dando ambos semidioses, incluyendo un suspiro enternecido por la madre del varón y de la diosa del erotismo

Ejem, Afrodita se estaba conteniendo un chillido, Ejem.

— ** _No tengo suelto —contesté. Arqueó una ceja asquerosa. Gabe olía el dinero como un sabueso, lo cual era sorprendente, dado que su propio hedor debía de anular todo lo demás._**

-Puag-murmuró la pelinegra D'Angelo contra el cuello de su novia.

Percy empezó a alejarse despacio de su listilla, con todo en él agitado.

Charlotte rio por la reacción de si novia mientras le besa la cabeza

Annabeth ni dejo que se separa mucho, cuando dejo de besarlo lo sujetó de su polera y le golpeó en pecho - eso fue por no decir nada de eso- aún tenía la respiración errática

¿Para qué? ¿Preocuparla? Ya habían pasado varios años de eso. Le sonrió, su sonrisa relajada con un deje de disculpa. Sin evitarlo, la atrajo por la cintura y besó su frente. Esa expresión que ella tenía le asustaba, pero también la hacía ver aun más hermosa,- lo lamento-.

Su seño se relajó y lo abrazo ocultando su rostro en su cuello, ¡Maldito Perseo!, No quería que la viera sonrojada - Aún estoy molesta - susurró contra su piel

-Igual te ves hermosa-le salió solito, sin pensárselo mucho, aunque la mayoría de las cosas que decía no se las pensaba mucho.

Eso hizo que la chica se sonrojara más y le golpeada en el brazo - idiota-.

-Soy tu sesos de alga ¿no es lo mismo?-vaya, vaya, tan enamorado estaba que se auto insultó.

Se separó un poco para mirarlo - Sesos de alga ¿qué somos? - sus ojos relampagueaban, necesitaba la respuestas

A él le gustaba lanzarse a batalla, y la maldita idea de que ella fuera a enamorarse de otro no era una opción, no, como no lo era el que ella se uniese a las cazadoras. Volvió a atraerla, a besar su frente, y a sonreírle,- ¿te gustaría ser mi novia, listilla?-.

Annabeth solo abrazo su cuello y lo beso, con una gran sonrisa, Sip, lo de besar en vez de responder era algo genético, pero no la culpen ¡al fin! al fin Perseo Jackson era suyo, suyo y de nadie más, cuando se separaron, con la respiración errática he de decir, ella lo miro a los ojos - eres mío, Sesos de alga-.

-si tú eres mía-esos preciosos ojos estaban fijos en él, y ojalá lo estuvieran eternamente.

\- Solo tuya - susurro antes de abrazarlo

Daniela solo rodo los ojos, que empalagosos, aunque pensándolo bien ella era peor con el Rayo del cielo, hablando de él...miro sobre su cabeza y se encontró con la nube de tormenta sobre el - ¿qué sucede mi rayo del cielo? - lo miro a los ojos y le acaricio la mejilla

La bendita nube había surgido a medida que sus pensamientos iban en aumento, cada vez, provocándole sensaciones de migraña que le sorprendieron. Él sabía controlar esa clase de emociones, normalmente era así.

Al bajar la mirada intentó sonreírle. No preocuparla. Resolvería esto sin que alguien más se enterara- nada... ¿Cuánto tardarán aquí para ir a tocar el piano?-.

Daniela lo miro frunciendo el ceño ,detestaba cuando se ponía en la posición "soy un hombre y puede resolver esto solo" era una faceta que muy bien conocía de él, porque ya lo había visto en esta posición . Pero en vez de retarlo hizo otra cosa, se enderezo y lo beso lento, cariñosa y acariciando su mejilla - sin importar que pase por esa cabeza, yo te amo rayo del cielo, resolveremos todo juntos - susurro

Esos fueron como petardos que lo llamaban culpable, directos a su corazón. Claro que ella se había dado cuenta que ocultaba algo, pero... Sonrió y la abrazó, con fuerza y con sobreprotección-estaremos siempre juntos, mi espuma de mar-besó sus labios y ya no podía aguantar más rato en ese lugar-¿nos escapamos al templo de Apolo?-.

Medio sonrió, ella sabía que él estaba mal, pero , sin importa el que, ella lo apoyaría pase lo que pase, entrelazo sus dedos y se levanto, lista para irse cuando el dijese - ¿me tocaras una canción? - susurro mirándolo a los ojos, eso era un dato desconocido para muchos, a través de sus canciones se podía saber que sucedía por su cabeza, ahí se expresaba, y ella necesitaba saber que pasaba

Sus ojos cayeron en ella, siempre iban a ella, y su mano se aferró con fuerza a la más pequeña- sí, lo haré-.

Salieron, y fueron buenos ninjas, porque solo un par de miradas se voltearon, pero Elena apartó la mirada con una sonrisa, y Luke fue distraído en seguida por Galia.

— ** _Has venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses —dijo—. Probablemente has pagado con un billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete pavos. Quien espera vivir bajo este techo debe asumir sus cargas. ¿Tengo razón, Eddie? Eddie, el portero del edificio, me miró con un destello de simpatía. —Venga, Gabe —le dijo—. El chico acaba de llegar._**

¡Al fin un ser humano decente! Poseidón seguía enojado, y enojado con ese tal Eddie también si no hacía algo para ayudar a su hijo de ese imbécil con patas llamado Gabe.

Annabeth sonrió - ese Eddie me está agradando - susurro mientras reía del sesos de alga, que al parecer intentaba juntar sus cejas de tanto que las fruncía

Eddie había muerto. Victoria lo supo, porque tenía superpoderes... Nah, tenía poderes, pero solo había sido una casualidad pasarse en sus horas de curioseo viendo a la gente que iba a la zona donde se decidía si debía sufrir o vivir tranquilo su "después de la muerte"...

— ** _¿Tengo razón o no? —repitió Gabe. Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas. Los otros dos tipos se pedorrearon casi al unísono._**

— ** _¿Tengo razón o no? —repitió Gabe._**

 ** _Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas. Los otros dos tipos se pedorrearon casi al unísono._**

Su pequeño momento de reconocimiento se vio fulminado al escuchar las barbaridades que hacían esos tipos. Se estremeció-repito, puag- rió ligeramente, aun estremeciéndose como una hoja frente a un ventilador.

-Ya no me agrada-bufó Annabeth, con una expresión que solo podría calificarse de aterradora pokerface.

Sally frunció la nariz, esos tipos nunca le habían agradado realmente, y ahora, al escuchar como no pudieron defender a su hijos, ese sentimiento de rabia crecía en su pecho

— ** _Estupendo —le dije. Saqué unos dólares del bolsillo y los lancé encima de la mesa—. Espero que pierdas._**

Dionisio rio maquiavélicamente y trono sus nudillos, el semidiós le agradaba, que mas puede decir - de eso me encargare yo personalmente - rio mas

Nadie cuestionó al Dios que aquello ya había pasado, no sabían de qué sería capaz.

Hestia le sonrió al dios del vino, aunque muchas veces se mostraba cruel y egocéntrico, también tenía un corazón, el cual mostraba con sus hijos y , ahora un poco, con el joven semidiós

— ** _¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, cráneo privilegiado! —exclamó cuando me volví—. ¡Yo no iría por ahí dándome tantos aires!_**

El ceño de Annie parecía profundizarse más. La tormenta de sus ojos soltaba rayos y centellas mudos. Su mano estaba firmemente aferrada a la de su novio ¡su sesos de alga no merecía aquello! Vale, no era el más listo en ese ámbito académico pero aquel imbécil mugroso no sabía todo lo que implicaba ser un semidiós.

Hazel se mordió un labio mientras oro salía de la tierra - tiene dislexia y hiperactividad idiota - siseo por lo bajo mientas se abrazaba más a Frank, después de todo, Percy era como un hermano para ella

Otra que se veía cualquier cosa menos feliz era Thalia, quien tenía ganas de matar a ese tipo de la manera más dolorosa que se le pasara por la cabeza.

 ** _Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, que en realidad no era mía. Durante los meses escolares era el «estudio» de Gabe. Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí dentro, aparte de viejas revistas de coches, pero le encantaba apelotonar mis cosas en el armario, dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el alféizar y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia._**

Aquel no era un lugar para un chico. La expresión de Hestia se descompuso en una pena maternal. Ningún niño merecía tales maltratos de parte de nadie. Una ira, que no era muy común en ella, tan común como oír a Apolo decir que no era guapo, se instaló en su pecho como un peso que oprimía su plexo solar.

Sally estaba asqueada, aunque diariamente limpiaba y abría las ventanas ahí siempre estaba de esa forma, y , aunque intentaba decirle a Gabe que esa era la habitación de su hijo ( a veces intentando no recibir un golpe), el siempre lo empezaba a insultar, así que prefería ella dejar la habitación

 ** _Dejé la maleta en la cama. Hogar, dulce hogar._**

Luke río mientras abrazaba más a su novia - sarcasmo, bello, sarcasmo - dijo mientras reía

Su novia recostó la cabeza en su hombro, sonriendo divertida. Ella no era muy de reírse, había salido a su madre en ese aspecto. Pero le gustaba oír a Luke reír de forma tan despreocupada,- está en tu ADN, sin duda-.

Luke hizo una pequeña mueca, no le gustaba hablar de ADN - no hay nada más hermoso que el sarcasmo - dijo mientras la besaba - excepto tu, tu eres más hermosa - rio mientras la abrazaba mas

Y Galia se derritió tanto como un helado en el congelador, a -25 grados... ¿Me entienden? La chica ni se inmutó con el piropo, y su sonrisa burlesca tampoco desapareció-eres adorable, Luke-giró el rostro y, como si nada, se volvió a recostar contra su pecho. Ay, esa pequeña chica se estaba divirtiendo.

Luke hizo que girara hacia él y la beso, lento, acariciando su cintura, demostrándole todo el amor que el tenia - eres la criatura más hermosa que han visto mis ojos, no solo físicamente, si no desde adentro - susurro - te quiero

Y nuevamente él... No, esta vez sí logró enternecer a su sorprendida chica. Tomada por sorpresa, como ella a él lo agarró la noche anterior. Era su mejor amigo, su novio. Le dio una linda sonrisa, que significaba tanto y él sabría interpretarla. La había tenido colada desde hace cadi dos años. Las inseguridades al pensar en él se habían diluido en agua y habían desaparecido.

Te quiero, él dijo, y sonó tan especial, que hizo retumbar el corazón de Galia, provocando esa sonrisa que tenía. Sonrisa de felicidad. Él merecía escucharla a ella, como una especie de confidencia, su más preciado secreto y cariño. Empujó su frente con la suya, y sus narices, y sus ojos tan cerca, increíblemente cerca, así como sus bocas. Su Luke era el que la hacía sonreír, su más grande apoyo y confidente de años. Su más grande amor...- Creo que te amo, Luke...-.

Luke quedo sorprendido y cerró los ojos, saboreando sus palabras, el se sentía igual, solo los dioses sabían cuanto y desde cuando la amaba, pero, pensó que decírselo tan pronto la asustaría, vaya que era valiente, muy valiente, la volvió a besar con la sonrisa más grande que tenia y la abrazo más, ella era y siempre seria su confidente, su amor, su mejor amiga

La amaba, la amaba, la amaba era todo lo que tenía que decir, pensar y sentir - mi hermosa Galia - susurro mientras la volvía besar

Vaya par de chicos empalagosamente dulces. Sip, Galia se empinó contra él, siguiendo y luego tomando el ritmo del beso. Luke era apasionado, feroz, sin mucho control cuando se trataba de amar. Su enana era lo contrario, más fría, una pasión fría y delicada, subiendo y subiendo, subiendo y llegando a él. Disfrutaba tanto así. Era un poco vengativa, asique, mordida que recibía, mordida que Galia daba con más afán. Solo en su pequeña esperanza había guardado deseos, fantasías de él besándola. Deseo hecha realidad, querida Galia.

 ** _El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds o el sonido de las tijeras de la anciana frutera. Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo. Recordé la cara de pánico de Grover cuando me hizo prometer que lo dejaría acompañarme a casa. Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió. Sentí como si alguien —algo— estuviera buscándome en aquel preciso instante, quizá subiendo pesadamente por las escaleras, mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes._**

Una arpía. Iban a atacar a Percy. Oh diablos. Era un solitario y sin entrenamiento, semidiós, que no sabía nada de lo que era. O esto pensaba una muy histérica Reyna Ramírez. Poco le faltaba para empezar a sacarse los cabellos de la trenza. Pobrecito su cuero cabelludo. Uff.

Sally, quien sabia la verdad, así que ahogo una pequeña risa, mientras cubría su boca con su delicada mano - hay mi niño - negó mientras miraba a su hijo y negaba

 ** _Entonces oí la voz de mi madre._**

— ** _¿Percy?_**

Percy estaba tan rojo como un tomate ¿de vergüenza? Pues no iba a ser de otra cosa. Ignoró a los Stoll.

Pues los hermanos no dejaban de mirarlo.

-¿Has confundido a tu madre con un monstro?-.

¡O pudo ser un cíclope! Podía, aun habían probabilidades que solo ocasionaban que Reyna estuviera arrancándose más de la mitad del cabello.

Charlotte negaba con la cabeza ¿cómo confundir a un ser tan dulce como la abuela Jackson con un monstro? - sabía que mi padre estaba loco, pero no tanto - susurro contra el oído de su pequeña

-la simple paranoia, rubia-contestó con simpleza, sin darle importancia suficiente como para bajar la voz a un susurro. Estaba entretenida con el bordillo de la camisa de su novia, así que dos segundos después de responder se consiguió con que había hablado. Pestañeó extrañada y luego rodó los ojos.

 ** _Abrió la puerta y mis miedos se desvanecieron_**

Awwwww - arrullo Annabeth mientras le besaba la mejilla a su novio, eso era muy dulce de su parte

Y era muy dulce por parte de Annie, aunque seguramente no con el propósito de hacerlo sonreír bobamente. Pero fue lo que logró. Había estado en verdad asustado esa vez.

¡Qué chico más encantador! Solo estaba logrando que Hestia sintiera más y más aprecio hacia él.

 ** _Mi madre es capaz de hacer que me sienta bien sólo con entrar en mi habitación. Sus ojos refulgen y cambian de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano. Tiene unas cuantas canas entre la larga melena castaña, pero nunca la he visto vieja. Cuando me mira, es como si sólo viera las cosas buenas que tengo, ninguna de las malas. Jamás la he oído levantar la voz o decir una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe._**

-Eso es tener paciencia- murmuró con un ápice de sonrisa la novia de Charlie, que parecía querer meterse en el costado de su novia.

\- ya lo creo - respondió ella con un sonrisa

La abuela de la rubia estaba tan roja, esperaba que nadie estuviera viéndola en ese momento.

Poseidón no podía estar más enternecido con la joven humana, ese hermoso sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas era la visión más bella

Su visión más bella estaba aun más sonrojada desde que se dio cuenta de que justo él la miraba ¡por todo!

Oh, Percy. —Me abrazó fuerte—. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto has crecido desde Navidad!

-Eso sí es una madre- masculló cierto Dios, ese que fue tirado del Olimpo por cierta perfecta diosa del matrimonio.

\- Ya lo creo - susurraron varios de sus medios hermanos y chicos del futuro, haciendo sentir mal a sus padres

\- Hay pobres niños - susurraron Hestia y Sally mientras abrazaban a los mencionados que tenían cerca

Afortunados los que estaban en brazos de esas increíbles féminas.

Atenea rodó los ojos, demasiadas sensiblerías e interrupciones

 ** _Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Sweet on America olía a las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central. Me había traído «muestras gratis», como siempre hacía cuando yo venía a casa._**

-Muestras gratis-ronroneó una de los trillizos, Skai, haciéndose pasar un gato al parecer.

Oliver miro a su mejor amiga y sonrió, siempre estaba preparado para esa minina, de su chaqueta saco unos caramelos y se los tendió - ¿quieres, pequeña gatita? - jugo

¡Por eso era su mejor amigo! Y el chico de sus sueños... ¿Quién dijo eso? Eso era mentira... No era para tanto, solo un enamoramiento de dos años y seis meses. Sacudió la cabeza y agarró los caramelos, sin lograr pronunciar palabra ¡no puede ser! Se estaba sonrojando.

Sonrió y se acercó a ella, juguetón - ¿cómo se dice, gatita? - río y tomo los caramelos que ella quería llevarse a su boca, esperando el gracias

Le siseó e intentó quitarle los caramelos, demasiado orgullosa para pedir con por favor, y algo brusca también,- ¡Oliver!- le enseñó los dientes, de forma amenazante. Iba a morderle la mano si no se los daba.

Le sonrió, el conocía esa faceta, ella siempre la usaba - ¿si, gatita? - le sonrió coqueto, mientras se llevaba sus propios caramelos a la boca

La pronunciación de su nombre era la advertencia, y ahora ella le cogió la mano, era rápida, y en segundos ya le estaba mordiendo los dedos. Ah, con los caramelos ahora en su boca, le sonrió con la mirada, triunfante.

Oliver, a diferencia de los que muchos pensarían, no hizo signo de dolor, ella hacia eso muy seguido a decir verdad, saco sus dedos de u boca y le giño un ojo - deberías cambiar la estrategia

-Siempre funciona ¿para qué cambiarlo?-dijo así, salvo que entre masticadas y malas pronunciaciones, y eso es lo que se tradujo de sus palabras.

Río y miro a los que los observaban, en especial el padre de la chica, y le pidió a Afrodita que leyese

 ** _Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras yo atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos, me pasó la mano por la cabeza y quiso saber todo lo que no le había contado en mis cartas. No mencionó mi expulsión, no parecía importarle. Pero ¿yo estaba bien? ¿Su niñito se las apañaba?_**

-Awwwww-arrullaron varias chicas, entre las que predominaban varias hijas de Afrodita.

-Cómo le envidio-susurró Victoria, lo que muchos de sus amigos estaban pensando.

Annabeth abrazo posesivamente a Percy y miro mal a todas esas hijas de afrodita, solo ella le podía parecer adorable algo relacionado con la familia de su novio

Charlotte abrazo más a Victoria y le susurro al oído - quizás no como una madre, pero yo te amare como mereces mi pequeña - la abrazo más y le dejo un casto beso

¿Ya les dije que Percy amaba a su novia celosamente posesiva? Pues se los recuerdo nuevamente.

-¿sabes que eres cursi, Lottie?-empujó cariñosamente su mentón con su nariz y besó su labio inferior, castamente.

Charlotte río dulcemente y acarició ese hermoso cabello negro - así me amas , vikinga - beso su cuello , justo donde la noche anterior había dejado un chupón

Hizo estremecer a la pelinegra, que amaba esa risa. No era burlona, como la suya, si no tan... Despreocupada y suave, y era tan Charlotte. Le acariciaba el cabello rubio- eres tan extraña, Lottie... Pero tienes razón-.

 ** _Le dije que no me agobiara, que me dejara respirar y todo eso, aunque en secreto me alegraba muchísimo de tenerla a mi lado._**

Sally sonrió al mirar a su hijo. Iría a abrazarlo, pero mejor le daba su espacio con su nueva novia. Oh sí, las madres siempre se enteran.

Poseidón río - ¿ahogando tus instintos de madre? - susurro junto a su oído

Sally nunca maldecía, pero estuvo a punto al sentir el aliento del Dios, tan cerca. Ella respiró muy hondo y se relajó, aunque aun se veía bastante tensa- Poseidón...- oh no sabía qué decir ahora.

\- ¿si? - se apego a ella mientras una de sus manos iba a su cintura - ojos de arcoíris

No, Sally, no. Eres una adulta, no una colegiala, no la que se enamoró de él hace casi quince años. Está mal, Sally. Ella le tomó la mano y la quitó de su cintura- ¿me harías un favor?-.

Volvió a colocar la mano, o no, ella no se escaparía de el de nuevo depende - dijo susurrando, sin en su oído

-Poseidón-la voz de la mujer era algo seria- ¿por qué haces esto?-.

\- ¿Hacer el que? - dijo mientras acariciaba su cintura, después de un embarazo y aún sigue igual de pequeña

-Esto-sonaba tan calmada, como si no estuviera poniendo toda su atención lejos de lo que hacían las manos de él. Estaba mal, mal, mal...

\- ¿qué es esto? - apego a espalda a el torso de él, quería tener la más cerca

-Lo que haces, Poseidón-qué difícil era recordarse que ella no podía serle infiel a Paul, él la quería, y ella a él. Demonios.

\- ¿y qué hago según tu? - sus caricias seguían, no podía , no quería detenerse, quería seguir escuchando su voz

No aguantó e hizo como un resorte, se puso de pie e hizo un rápido camino hacia alguno de los sofás.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-pidió con amabilidad a María.

María le sonrió, no sabía lo que había pasado, ella suponía que solo quería estar cerca de sus nietos - claro Sra. Jackson -

Se sentó junto a ella e intentó relajarse. Estaba más acalorada como no había estado en años.

— ** _Eh, Sally, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne? —vociferó Gabe desde la otra habitación._**

La mortal bufó.

Su hijo y nietos gruñeron

 ** _Me rechinaron los dientes._**

 ** _Mi madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario, no con un capullo como Gabe._**

La mencionada ahora se sonrojó ¿y qué tal un Dios?... ¿¡Eh?! ¿Qué dijo eso? La cara se le puso más roja que en todo lo que Afrodita llevaba de lectura.

Poseidón sonrió, su hermosa Sally no se merecía a un millonario, si no un dios, una reina cómo ella se merece lo mejor

 ** _Por ella, intenté sonar optimista cuando le conté mis últimos días en la academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba demasiado afectado por la expulsión (esta vez casi había durado un curso entero). Había hecho nuevos amigos. No me había ido mal en latín. Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan terribles como aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad. En fin, lo pinté tan bien que casi me convencí a mí mismo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner. Ni siquiera Nancy Bobofit parecía tan mala._**

Annabeth arqueó una ceja. Si, todo muy tierno hasta que él habló de la estúpida de Nancy. Oh vaya, la listilla estaba pensando en golpear a su novio en ese justo momento.

Thalía, al contrario de la listilla, vio la mueca de asco en el rostro de su primo - Si estabas desesperado, Percy - río de el

-Ja Ja Ja-le sacó la lengua a su prima y luego hizo una mueca, pero de dolor- ¡Listilla!-miró a la luz de sus ojos con un puchero- ¿por qué?-.

Annabeth lo miro cruzada de brazos - ¿así que extrañabas a Nancy? - bufo mientras se aleja de el

-¡Estaba muy desesperado, listilla! Y de seguro el hedor del cuarto me trastornó-... Y bipolarmente, sonrió ladinamente- ¿estás celosa?-.

Annabeth se sonrojo y le golpeó en el pecho, maldito - ¡ese no es el punto! - le gruño mientras lo golpeaba una vez más

Annie tenía buen brazo, tanto derecho como izquierdo. El pobre cara de pez soltaba una melodía desafinada y aguda de "ahúches"- ¡listilla!-y varios de esos también.

La chica solo paro para cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda, estaba enojada y avergonzada

-Oye...-no iba a aceptar que se enojara con él. A pesar de que probablemente recibiría otro golpe de su parte, le atrajo a su pecho,- lo siento por pensar eso hace dos años- pudo haber sido un buen sarcasmo, pero él estaba siendo sincero.

Lo volteo a ver, en sus ojos se mostraba la verdad, así que relajo su furia - ujum - susurro dejándose abrazar, maldito idiota y lo que causaba en ella

Wiiiii, su listilla estaba de nuevo contenta, Wiiiii, algo así cantaba internamente Percy, besando su mejilla y apapachándola contra su pecho.

 ** _Hasta aquella excursión al museo…_**

— ** _¿Qué? —me preguntó mi madre. Me azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada, intentando sonsacarme—. ¿Te asustó algo?_**

— ** _No, mamá_**

Sally miró mal a su hijo, apretando los labios y cruzada de brazos, pero tanta calidez en ella no dejaba que se viera severa.

Hestia miro mal al elegido - no se le miente a una madre, Perseo - dijo con suavidad

-Los siento-susurró el aludido, odiando más y más el momento en que a los dioses se les ocurrió robar su agenda. AGENDA, no diario, AGENDA.

 ** _No me gustó mentir. Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero pensé que sonaría estúpido._**

Un chico que se sentía igual que el Percy del diario, era Leo. Cuando resultó que era una Diosa la que veía en casi todos lados, y la que estaba haciéndole creer que algo iba mal en serio en su cabeza. Sintió compasión por el chico.

Calipso tomo la mano de su novio, quería reconfortarlo, así que le beso la mejilla y recostó su cabeza en su hombro

Y eso para Leo aun no era creíble, esto de que Calipso fuera su nena, su novia. ¡Y tendrían hijos! A pesar de que iba a ser una mierda como padre, ¡no perdería el entusiasmo! ¡Porque tendría hijos con Calipso! Y no quería ser pesimista cuando se tratara de eso.

Calipso acaricio su mejilla, creía saber en qué pensaba, ella también estaba sorprendida, pero entusiasmada - ¿en qué piensas, Herrero? - susurro mirándolo a los ojos

-En que superé mis expectativas del futuro-respondió en seguida con ese falso entusiasmo que Calipso podría reconocer en seguida.

\- estas preocupado ¿verdad? - acaricio su cabello, mierda, le gustaba ese cabello, además sus hijos lo habían sacado

Nada de cinismo ni sarcasmo, Leo, sé serio por una maldita vez en tu vida. Tragó aire por la boca hasta que fue innecesario- un poco-, por un momento pudo sonreír, sintiendo las caricias que hacían mucho opacando el dolor de su cabeza.

\- no lo hagas, no, juntos resolveremos esto, juntos seremos una familia feliz - entrelazó sus dedos

Y esta vez lo hizo sonreír en serio. Le apretó la mano y plantó un beso en su frente- ¿no estás molesta conmigo por ser un mal padre en el futuro?-.

Río y negó - ¿en verdad? No, creo he ambos cometimos errores, la dos, y los dos lo resolveremos - lo abrazo

Menuda vida. Poco le costaba abrazarla, su delgada cintura siempre llamándolo, esperando sus brazos llenos de imperfecciones como el resto de él, siempre sin temor a que él la quemara, a pesar de conocerlo totalmente. Y eso era lo que... En realidad era todo, porque su nena era perfecta ¡p-e-r-f-e-c-t-a! Y él sabía que tenía suerte.- lo haremos... Claro que lo haremos. En realidad no puedo verte como una mala madre, conmigo tienes mucha paciencia...-.

 ** _Apretó los labios. Sabía que me guardaba algo, pero no me presionó._**

— ** _Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo—. Nos vamos a la playa._**

A los nietos de la mortal les brillaron los ojos.

¡A Poseidón le brillaron los ojos!

Y a Percy, claro que también.

Poseidón estaba que saltaba - al fin mi hijo está cerca de donde pertenece - estaba emocionado

— **_¿A Montauk?_**

— ** _Tres noches, en la misma cabaña._**

Esa dirección emocionó aun más al Dios, le hizo sentir que si insistía más... Sally volvería con él. Su rostro demostraba tanta esperanza que difícilmente podrían quitársela.

Los nietos del dios suspiraron al escuchar las palabras "playa" y "montauk", quienes al parecer tuvieron la misma idea, cada uno se acerco a su respectiva pareja, cada uno le susurro al oído - te llevare ahí en cuanto esto termine -.

— **_¿Cuándo?_**

 ** _Sonrió y contestó:_**

— ** _En cuanto me cambie._**

El chico del diario sonrió, recordando esa cabaña, el mar. Era un lugar especial, para él y para su madre. Tan especial como el campamento mestizo... Y entonces supo que su listilla debía conocerlo también. En algún momento. Luego de que todo esto acabara...

 ** _No podía creerlo. Mi madre y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los últimos dos veranos porque Gabe decía que no había suficiente dinero._**

\- Como no - bufo Jason - si se los gasta todo en póker - Apretó los puños, Percy era como un hermano para él, y que el viviera en estas situaciones lo enfurecía de sobre manera

Si Percy fuera el Percy de 17 años, habría soltado alguna frase que incluyese el "bro" pero solo se había sentido extrañado con ese chico

 ** _En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló:_**

— ** _¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído?_**

-Qué idiota-suspiró Elena, empujando un cojín y luego, dramáticamente, subiéndolo a su regazo y abrazándolo.

Maria miro a su amiga y rodo los ojos, aunque estaba de acuerdo con ella - tienes mucha razón. Leena - dijo mientras en el piso salía un poco de oro

Ay el oro, y las piedras preciosas que siempre llamaban la atención de una castaña que justo en ese momento estaba distraída con otra cosa.

 ** _Quise pegarle un puñetazo, pero crucé la mirada con mi madre y comprendí que me ofrecía un trato: sé amable con Gabe un momentito. Sólo hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk. Después nos largaríamos de allí._**

-usted es la madre que cualquiera de nosotros querría, Sally-exteriorizó el pensamiento Lizie, la callada y tranquila Lizie, que hasta ese momento seguía molesta con sus dos hermanos.

Muchos asintieron, pero el único que hablo fue Oliver - ella tiene razón, Sally, usted es una madre que todos desearíamos - y eso vino con gritos de aprobación de sus primos y amigos

Sally se llevo ambas manos al pecho, eso era tan tierno y triste al mismo tiempo, que no se resistió y abrazo a Lizie - ay mis niños - fue lo único que dijo sin soltar a la chica

Bajo esa calma, siempre había tristeza. Elizabeth había sido la que se había internado en sí misma desde aquella vez, desde la bizarra pasada de página que sus padres le habían hecho pasar a todos. Se aferró, a la blusa de la mujer, al olor que debería tener una madre para su hijo, ese que ella no había logrado percibir en años. Que la invitaba a llorar, llorar... Y Lizie aceptó la invitación silenciosa, como ella.

Sally le acaricio el cabello, pobre niña, debía desahogarse así que se sentó junto a ella y dejo que se desahogara, que llorase, que fuera libre esas lagrimas que la pequeña había reprimido desde quien sabe cuándo - calma pequeña, llora todo lo que necesites – susurro

— ** _Ya voy, cariño —le dijo a Gabe—. Estábamos hablando del viaje._**

 ** _Gane entrecerró los ojos._**

— ** _¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?_**

— ** _Lo sabía —murmuré—. No va a dejarnos ir._**

-¡él no decide por ustedes!-gritó el gran Dios del mar, furioso con un tipo de un diario. Vaya, vaya, alguien se estaba metiendo demasiado en la historia.

Sally miro al dios del mar mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de la castaña, le sorprendía como actuaba a veces con el paso de la lectura, pero bueno

Percy miro a su padre y se río un poco antes de hablarle - papá, le hablas a un libro - apunto mientas dejaba escapar las carcajadas, a las cuales le acompañaron Hades y Zeus

Y luego Apolo y Hermes.- tío P., estás algo histérico- picó más la situación el dios de los horribles haikus.

Hasta el señor D no podía contener la risa burlona.

Poseidón solo se cruzó de brazos y murmuró un par de improperios hacia los traidores hermanos que tenía, y sobrinos. Su hijo se salvaba porque... Porque era su hijo

— ** _Claro que sí —repuso mi madre sin alterarse—. Tu padrastro sólo está preocupado por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además —añadió—, Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. Va a estar como un rajá._**

Hermes miró con un recién descubierto orgullo por esa dama mortal,- ¿lo está sobornando?-estaba asombrado ¡Esa mujer era sorprendente!

Sally se sonrojo un poco, Lizie había parado hace unos segundos, pero ella seguía acariciando le el cabello - quizás - termino sonriendo le al dios de los ladrones, y, poniendo celoso al dios de las cañerías

Muy celoso, cabe resaltar, casi tan celoso como estaba de ese Paul blublu o como se llame.

 ** _Gabe se ablandó un poco._**

— ** _Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro… va a salir de tu presupuesto para ropa, ¿no?_**

— ** _Sí, cariño —aseguró mi madre._**

— ** _Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más._**

— ** _Tendremos mucho cuidado._**

Percy soltó una carcajada que hizo que Annabeth lo mirara con una clara pregunta en sus preciosos ojos,-ya verás, listilla, ya verás-.

 ** _Gabe se rascó la papada._**

— ** _A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas… Y a lo mejor si el crío se disculpa por interrumpir mi partida de póquer._**

 ** _«A lo mejor si te pego una patada donde más duele y te dejo una semana con voz de soprano», pensé._**

-Ojalá lo hubiera hecho-probablemente Percy estaba pensando en voz alta, porque la cara que sorpresa y el sonrojo lo decían todo.

Muchos asintieron a lo dicho por el hijo de Poseidón, muchos, aunque apenas lo conocían , a Gabe, deseaban golpearlo, mucho, por como trataba a una mujer tan dulce como Sally, y a Percy, un chico que nunca es así de malo con, nadie

Los del futuro querían golpear a Gabe principalmente por cómo trataba a Sally.

 ** _Pero los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron que no lo cabreara. ¿Por qué soportaba a aquel tipejo? Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?_**

Atenea sabía la razón y le sorprendía cada vez más el que esa mortal se hubiera enamorado de un cerebro de arena como Poseidón.

Percy miro a su madre y le sonrió, en realidad tenia la mejor madre de este mundo - perdóname, mamá, te amo - le dijo

-Y yo a ti, mi niño-le sonrió con la calidez que había enamorado a Poseidón, pero a su hijo, para su hijo, era mucho más fuerte.

— ** _Lo siento —murmuré—. Siento de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantísima partida de póquer. Por favor, vuelve a ella inmediatamente._**

-Uhhh-, siempre era bienvenido algo de sarcasmo y del humor Jackson.

-¿Se dará cuenta del sarcasmo?-cuestionó Victoria, enderezándose ligeramente.

Charlotte rio y le beso la cabeza - no creo, es muy idiota para un arte tan hermoso como eso - le sonrió

-No habría que subestimarlo-replicó por la simple gana de querer llevarle la contraria a su novia, con su sonrisa burlona que admitía que su rubia tenía razón.

Charlie le sonrió y la beso, por mero gusto

 ** _Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro probablemente intentaba detectar el sarcasmo en mi declaración._**

— ** _Bueno, lo que sea —resopló, y volvió a su partida._**

La pelinegra rió con un suspiro cerrando el beso-tenías razón-aceptó de forma despreocupada.

\- Siempre - dijo la rubia mientras le giñaba un ojo

-No siempre. Aun debes hacer las paces con Giles-por supuesto que iba a restregárselo en la cara hasta que se pusiera manos a la obra.

Charlotte gruño, se había olvidado del idiota, y cuando volteo a mirar donde se suponía que estaba con Dan , no vio a ninguno de los dos, sus instintos celosos se activaron - ¿donde están?

Victoria tuvo la brillante idea de distraer a su novia,-ni idea, preciosa-se encogió de hombros, le agarró de la barbilla y la atrajo a sus labios.

Charlotte se desconectó del mundo en ese momento, solo habían 3 cosas en su cabeza, Victoria, su cintura y sus labios, está chica la volvía loca

 ** _-Gracias, Percy —me dijo mamá—. En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk, seguiremos hablando de… lo que se te ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale?_**

 ** _Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos —el mismo miedo que había visto en Grover durante el viaje en autobús—, como si también mi madre sintiera un frío extraño en el aire. Pero entonces recuperó su sonrisa, y supuse que me había equivocado. Me revolvió el pelo y fue a prepararle a Gabe su pastel especial._**

 ** _Una hora más tarde estábamos listos para marcharnos._**

-¿El pastel habría estado bueno?-murmuró Leo de forma pensativa ¿qué? Había estado mucho rato sin decir nada ni comentar nada ¡Y no podía ser así!

\- El pastel de la abuela **siempre** es delicioso - asintió Luke sonriendo le a su abuela - es una estupenda cocinera-.

Sally le sonrió a su nieto, en cara era muy parecido a su padre, aunque con el cabello de su madre, una hermosa combinación

 ** _Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo para verme cargar las bolsas de mi madre en el coche. No dejó de protestar y quejarse por perder a su cocinera —y lo más importante, su Cámaro del 78- durante todo el fin de semana_**

Annabeth miro a Percy a los ojos - apuesto que no te ayudo en ningún momento ¿o si? - susurro mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-Mentirte no serviría de nada, listilla-le sonrió. Ya no le afectaba ese imbécil.

\- Maldito idiota - susurro mientras se apoyaba en su pecho, ese hombre le llenaba el corazón de odio puro

Sesos de alga la abrazó contra su pecho-lo fue, listilla, lo fue-besó su coronilla y la abrazó fuertemente.

— ** _No le hagas ni un rasguño al coche, cráneo privilegiado —me advirtió mientras cargaba la última bolsa—. Ni un rasguño pequeñito._**

La risa maliciosa de Percy podría provocar en serio escalofríos.

Y por eso a ninguno ahí con el suficiente cerebro desearía estar en el bando contrario a Percy Jackson.

Algunos lo aprendieron por las malas, como cierto Dios.

 ** _Como si yo fuera a conducir. Tenía doce años. Pero eso no le importaba al bueno de Gabe. Si una gaviota se cagara en la pintura, encontraría una forma de echarme la culpa._**

\- Bueno, las gaviotas tienen una directa relación con el mar, y tu eres el hijo de barba percebe, así que, técnicamente hablando si podría ser tu culpa - dijo la diosa de la sabiduría mientras un búho se posaba en su hombro

-Cállate, cara de lechuza-rebufó el Dios mencionado e insultado.

 ** _Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice algo que no sé explicar._**

 ** _Cuando Gabe llegó a la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto para alejar el mal: una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un movimiento brusco hacia fuera, como para empujar. Entonces el portal se cerró tan fuerte que le golpeó el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre-bala._**

 ** _Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o algún accidente raro con las bisagras, pero no me quedé para averiguarlo._**

-Con que era eso- el tipo se lo tenía merecido. Annabeth reía ligeramente, mirando a su novio, le besó la mejilla.

\- Es poderoso - susurro Zeus mirando mal al chico, ¡No! el más poderoso semidiós era su hijo, Heracles, no el niñito de Poseidón

-¡Claro que sí!-a Poseidón solo le faltaba la camisa y el banderín con el eslogan "mi hijo es el mejor".

 ** _Subí al Camaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo. Nuestro bungalow alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long Island. Era una casita de tono pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas. Siempre había arena en las sábanas y arañas por la habitación, y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse._**

-¡No quiero ir ahí!-susurró Annabeth, intentando en serio no estremecerse, pero a la hora de las arañas, no era buena controlándose.

Ah, y tampoco controlaba la fuerza con la que abrazaba a su novio.

Percy, casi no respiraba, pero eso no evito que le devolviera el abrazo y le acariciara el cabello, con el poco aire que había en sus pulmones susurro - me encargare que no haya una sola cuando tú vayas, listilla -.

-Espero que eso no sea una promesa vacía, sesos de alga-le salvó de morir asfixiado, aunque aun estaba pálida.

Tomo su cara entre sus manos y le beso la frente - jamás te somatería a las arañas mi listilla - le sonrió

 ** _Me encantaba._**

 ** _Íbamos allí desde que era niño. Mi madre llevaba más tiempo yendo. Jamás me lo dijo exactamente, pero yo sabía por qué aquella playa era especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre._**

Ay Sally, será mejor que evites mirar a Poseidón en este momento. Y con todas sus ganas lo quiso así, pero una fuerza mayor la hizo voltear a verlo.

Poseidón la miro y sonrió, no lo pudo evitar, estaba feliz, muy feliz a decor verdad , le dio una de esas sonrisas ladinas que solo el poseía y le ofreció una mano, quería que volviera a su lado

No, Sally, no... Esta vez no podría excusarse con estar consolando a esa dulce niña, ya no lograba mantenerse quieta. Él era tan lindo y dulce, como la primera vez, y no había cambiado... Oh bueno. Despacio, se acercó a él hasta que no hubo vuelta atrás al sostener su mano en la de él

Cuando su mano estuvo entre las suyas la jalo, la volvió a sentar en su regazo y la abrazo, dejando su mentón sobre su hombro - hola - susurro.

-Hola-apenas se escuchó de ella,

 ** _A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, mi madre pareció rejuvenecer, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar._**

\- Esa fue una de las primeras cosas que me llamaron la atención sobre tu - le susurro en el oído

Otra chica de ojos caleidoscópicos elevó la mirada, Piper estaba curiosa. Un poco de su lado de Afrodita, puede ser.

-Ay Poseidón-suspiró intentando tomárselo a la ligera, no le estaba saliendo muy bien.

\- Es la verdad, reina - susurro en su oído, no quería que nadie más escuchará ese apodo que tenía para ella

Aquellos viejos tiempos, cuando sabía que él se iría pero de todos modos lo quiso para sí, aceptó tenerlo y tener a Percy. Fue como si estuvieran de nuevo juntos. Y le sonrió. Desbordada. Le sonrió dulcemente.

Esa dulce sonrisa lo enamoro más aun, si es eso sea posible, y no se aguanto , dejo un pequeño y dulce beso en su cuello, justo detrás de su oreja

 ** _Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos las ventanas y emprendimos nuestra rutina habitual de limpieza. Luego caminamos por la playa, les dimos palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras gominolas azules, caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mi madre había traído del trabajo._**

\- Esa es mucha comida azul - dijo Zeus frunciendo el ceño - en especial por que el azul es **mi** color - gruño lo ultimo

-Estás sonando como un niño malcriado, Zeus-bufó su esposa, que ojeaba al Dios de vez en cuando, temiendo que tuviera los ojos en alguno de esos... Esos semidioses.

 ** _Supongo que tengo que explicar lo de la comida azul._**

-Supones bien-suspiró Connor Stoll, verdaderamente curioso.

 ** _Verás, Gabe le dijo una vez a mi madre que no existía tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que en su momento pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mi madre se volvió loca por comer azul. Preparaba tartas de cumpleaños y batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos azules. Esto —junto con su decisión de mantener su nombre de soltera, Jackson, en lugar de hacerse llamar señora Ugliano— era prueba de que no estaba totalmente abducida por Gabe. Tenía una veta rebelde, como yo._**

-Como tú-rebelde era quedarse corto cuando se hablaba de Luke Jackson, pero la pensativa de su novia lo sabía muy bien.

Luke río - es culpa del mar - dijeron abuelo y nieto al mismo tiempo mientras cerraban un ojo

-Sí, échenle la culpa al mar-resopló Galia, empujando el hombro de su novio con el suyo.

\- Es la verdad - dijo Poseidón mientras se encogía de hombro - al mar no me gusta que lo controlen

 ** _Cuando anocheció, hicimos una hoguera. Asamos salchichas y malvaviscos. Mamá me contó historias de su niñez, antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo. Me habló de los libros que quería escribir algún día, cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas._**

 ** _Al final, reuní valor para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente desde que llegamos a Montauk: mi padre. A ella se le empañaron los ojos. Supuse que me contaría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero yo nunca me cansaba de oírlas._**

Sally jugueteaba con sus manos, pero sin nerviosismo.

Poseidón sonreía con tristeza, le hubiese gustado contarle esas historias el mismo

La mortal lo vio y palmeó delicadamente el dorso de su mano- podrías hacerlo en algún momento-.

\- Tengo tantas historias que quiero contarle - la sonrisa triste sigue en su rostro

-Solo tienes que hacerlo-su mano permanecía sobre la de él, chistosamente más pequeña y agraciada.

— ** _Era amable, Percy —dijo—. Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. Tú tienes su pelo negro, ya lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes_**

Varios estaban viendo de Percy a Poseidón, encontrando ciertamente el parecido entre ellos.

De sus hijos, los que tenían el cabello negro eran Zöe y Tyson, pero ninguno estaba ahí.

Pero Luke tenía los ojos verdes de su abuelo y padre, y los intento esconder detrás de su cabello rubio y escondiéndose en su novia

Galia lo dejó hacer, con un rodar de ojos que de molestos no tenían nada.

Muchos luego de mirar a Luke fueron donde antes estaba Daniela , sin encontrarla a Ella o a su novio

-¿Dónde está?-cuestionó Skai, mirando bajo su asiento, por si los encontraba ahí, claro.

Atenea bufo, gente ignorante que no se da cuenta de nada - se fueron cuando el capítulo empezó, iban hacia el templo de Apolo - se encogió de hombros, era lógico

-Buena elección-, al Dios solo le importaba que hubieran preferido ir a su templo que al de algún otro, sonriendo con satisfacción. Ja, los semidioses lo preferían a él que al viejo barba percebes, o a su hermana, o a su padre. Ja ja

— ** _Mamá pescó una gominola azul de la bolsa de las golosinas—. Ojalá él pudiera verte, Percy. ¡Qué orgulloso estaría!_**

\- Lo estoy - asintió Poseidón mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa - muy orgulloso

Percy alzó un poco el rostro y le dio una de sus sonrisas en las que se notaba a leguas la felicidad aunque intentara verse avergonzado.

Poseidón sonrió, dándole una de las mismas sonrisas, le gustaba ver a su hijo así, feliz.

 ** _Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tenía yo de fantástico? Era un crío hiperactivo y disléxico con un boletín de notas lleno de insuficientes, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años_**

Su novia le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y posó los labios sobre los de él. Ella entendía cómo debía sentirse su novio, pero él era más que eso, y de eso ella estaba más que segura.

\- Sesos de alga-.

Percy sólo bajo la cabeza, negando el mirar a su novia - ¿sí?

\- A veces eres sorprendentemente humilde-y tal vez por eso que es que le atraía tanto. Volvió a besarlo en los labios.

Percy hizo una mueca, lo cual se traduce como intento de sonrisa - no lo creo

\- Sesos de algas, ¿te he dicho que te quiero?-le tomó de la barbilla e hizo que la mirara, sus ojos centelleando de una manera que solo podría decifrarse como dulce. Ella sabía que tendría mucho tiempo para hacerle entender, y estaba segura que no era la única dispuesta a mostrarle lo mucho que habia hecho.

Percy la miro a sus ojos, ese brillo , solo necesito eso y ver su rostro tan cerca del suyo para sonreír, hizo un pequeño puchero de broma - no me lo has dicho - dijo como un niño pequeño

\- Pues acabo de decírtelo-no miró hacia ese ridículamente tierno puchero, sino, sus ojos, solo sus ojos- ¿quieres que te lo repita?-.

\- Si - el lo quería escuchar, fuerte y claro, esas palabras

\- Te quiero, sesos de algas-lo dijo con una sonrisa, en un suave murmullo hecho para él solamente.

\- Te quiero listilla - susurro, quería que solo ella lo escuchará, como el secreto mejor guardado

Y por alguna razón, fue solo ella la que pudo captar el sonido que venía de sus labios, ni la misma Afrodita, que estaba a punto de caerse de su trono por metiche, ni nadie más, solo Annabeth.

Le dio un pequeño y corto beso en los labios, para luego separar se y abraxarla

Y se quedaron así, recostados en el sofá, olvidándose de las preocupaciones por al menos unos segundos.

— ** _¿Cuántos años tenía? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir… cuando se marchó._**

 ** _Observó las llamas._**

— ** _Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta cabaña._**

Percy estaría muy concentrado en su novia que no escuchó ni interpretó lo que ya muchos tenían en la cabeza.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare emitió una risita picarona- ya-.

\- ¿Que habrán hecho en esa cabaña? - bromeó Oliver mientras movía las cejas subjetivamente

\- Pues si tuvieron a Percy ahí -canturreó la oráculo, sonriendo divertida ante la mente cochambrosa del chico.

Poseidón solo sonreía, pícaro, no tenía ningún comentario al respecto, solamente abrazo más a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos

— ** _Pero me conoció de bebé._**

Zeus parecía a punto de armar berrinche

\- Claro que te conocí, no podía evitar ir a ver te - le guiñó un ojo como en confidencia

-De nuevo hablándole al libro-murmuró con socarronería Dionisio.

Poseidón solo ladeo el rostro y todo el océano Atlántico lo baño, con peces y todo, hasta sus hijos se rieron.

Un pez parecía querer ser buen amigo de la boca del Dios, hasta Atenea reía, con disimulo y bien bajito, pero lo hacía.

— ** _No, cariño. Sabía que yo estaba esperando un niño, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que marcharse antes de que tú nacieras._**

Zeus bufó ruidosamente.

\- Hermano, por favor, que no hemos avanzado mucho en esta lectura ¿podrías detener ese sermón para otro día?-la delicada de Hestia, se plantó frente al gran macho de Zeus, con su paciente mirada y su cálida sonrisa.

Zeus como toda respuesta le hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia la diosa de la lujuria, con un gruñido de por medio

 ** _Intenté conciliar aquello con el hecho de que yo creía recordar algo de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa. Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer. Mi madre nunca me lo había dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico. Y ahora me enteraba de que él nunca me había visto…_**

 ** _Me enfadé con mi padre. Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero le eché en cara que se marchara en aquel viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá. Nos había abandonado, y ahora estábamos atrapados con Gabe el Apestoso._**

\- Ay Percy-susurró Sally, con una sonrisa que podría contagiar a un pueblo entero de una calidez maternal que ella irradiaba sin par.

Poseidón bajo la cabeza, se sentía mal que su hijo se sintiera así con respecto a él.

¿Les conté que Percy seguía embobado con Annie? Pues sí, y mucho, demasiado.

— **_¿Vas a enviarme fuera de nuevo? —pregunté—. ¿A otro internado?_**

 ** _Sacó un malvavisco de la hoguera._**

— **_No lo sé, cariño —dijo con tono serio—. Creo… creo que tendremos que hacer algo._**

— **_¿Por qué no me quieres cerca?_**

Como que ahora sí Percy sí estaba prestando atención, y su expresión culpable no fue suficiente para la diosa del hogar.- ¡Perseus!- pero la que reclamó fue su novia.

Sally bajo la mirada, triste, en ese momento eso le había dolido mucho , más que eso en realidad, pero lograba entender por qué su hijo pensaba eso, siempre lo mandaba lejos, o lo apartaba de ella - no te preocupes Annie – susurro

La semidiosa se volvió hacia la mujer mortal y sintió unas ganas de ir a abrazar a esa señora que le había ayudado tanto desde que se conocieron, sin malicias, siempre con dulzura.

Sally le sonrió mientras le tendía la mano - calma, todo está bien -.

La rubia tomó su mano apretó, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza,- si tú lo dices, Sally-.

 ** _Me arrepentí al instante de pronunciar esas palabras._**

Chase le dio un apretón a la mano de la señora Jackson ¡Ella esperaba en serio que su novio se hubiera arrepentido! Con ese pensamiento. Se calmó nuevamente.

Sally le sonrió, ella sabía que Annabeth estaba nervioso durante la lectura, por todo lo que estaba pasando, así que le tendió una galleta azul

-Muchas gracias-susurró la de ojos de tormenta, en serio agradecida.

\- eres mi nuera, no se agradece - le sonríe

Eso ganó una sonrisa cómplice de la rubia para la castaña.

 ** _Los ojos de mi madre se humedecieron. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza._**

— ** _Oh, Percy, no. Yo… tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que enviarte lejos._**

A la mortal, aunque hubieran sido años después, igual se le estaban humedeciendo los ojos. Como si fuera fácil para ella dejar que su bebé crezca lejos, solo sabiendo de él por mensajes, cartas y llamadas que eran contadas y de poca duración para que los monstros no llegaran hasta él.

Todos los del futuro que le tenían cariño a la mortal se levantaron de un salto, no, esa amable mujer no lloraría mientras ellos estuvieron aquí, la abrazaron con cariño - no llore Sally - se escucho repetidas veces

 ** _Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner había dicho: que era mejor para mí abandonar Yancy._**

— ** _Porque no soy normal —respondí._**

-¿Quién es normal?-le replicó la diosa de la sabiduría, que al parecer había multiplicado su disgusto hacia Percy Jackson, y su agrado hacia la mortal que al parecer tenía un problema ¿quién se enamoraba del barba percebe? ¡Estaba loca!

\- Ser normal es aburrido - murmuró Will mientras pasaba un brazos por los hombros del hijo de Hades - ¿verdad, calaverita?

El chico calavera no pudo contener una sonrisa, aunque leve, ahí estaba.- no lo sé, nunca lo he sido-lo miraba de reojo, lo miraba solo a él.

El hijo del dios ardiente sonrió y le revolvió el cabello al chico - por eso me gustas -.

\- ¿Solo por eso? Ya veo-a pesar de que bromeaba, solo se notaba esto en su sonrisa, porque su voz no delataba nada.

\- Una de las muchas razones - le guiñó el ojo, coqueto, mientras subía una ceja

Y el gran rey de los fantasmas se sonrojó.

— ** _Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Percy. Pero ignoras lo importante que eres. Creí que la academia Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estarías por fin a salvo._**

— **_¿A salvo de qué?_**

En el revoltijo de niños dando amor, a Sally se le escurrió una pequeña lágrima, no pasando desapercibida.

Los chicos la abrazaron más fuerte, nadie quería que Sally llorara, junca

-oh mis niños-susurró con la voz de esas que avisan que van a romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- Por favor abuela, no llores - susurro Luke abrazándola con más fuerza - ninguno de nosotros quiere eso

-No voy a llorar, cariño...-su sonrisa temblaba pero permanecía.

\- lo estás haciendo abuela - susurro mientras le besaba la frente

Y su nieto tenía razón. Las lágrimas calentaban su rostro y bajaban húmedas por su cuello,- en un momento se me pasará, cariño-.

Una mano eficaz le pasó un pañuelo de tela. "M. Z." estaba bordado en una esquina de éste.

-Gracias, mi niña-, la mujer se secó el rostro aunque sabía que no podía detener las lágrimas aun.

 ** _Cruzamos las miradas y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas las cosas raras y pavorosas que me habían pasado en la vida, algunas de las cuales había intentado olvidar._**

 ** _Cuando estaba en tercer curso, un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra me persiguió por un patio. Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la policía y él se marchó gruñendo, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha el hombre sólo tenía un ojo, en medio de la frente._**

Tyson saltó en su asiento con el ojo muy abierto de pavor- ¿un cíclope?-susurró sin poder creerlo ¿cómo podían hacerle daño a su hermanito?

Poseidón solo río y negó - yo le pedí que le echara un ojo a tu hermano, el no quería herirlo - le sonrió a su hijo menor

Tyson largó un suspiro y subió y bajó la cabeza varias veces con una sonrisa complacida.

Poseidón sonrió, su hijo Cíclope tenía solo algunos años, aún era un niño, y eso lo volvía inocente, lo cual le agradaba mucho

 ** _Antes de eso: un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra. Mi madre gritó cuando vino a recogerme y me encontró jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas._**

A Zeus le aparecieron puntos negros en la visión, mientras el rojo subía cómicamente por su rostro y cuello.

Poseidón sonría orgulloso, su hijo era fuerte y poderoso a una edad muy temprana

Sally recordaba muy bien aquel suceso y ella no estaba muy feliz recordando aquel momento. Sus lágrimas habían cesado así que besó la mejilla de su nieto- mis niños, vuelvan a sus asientos, por favor, deben estar incómodos. Yo ya estoy bien-.

Los del futuro asintieron y fueron cada uno a su respectivo puesto, no sin antes besarle la mejilla a Sally y decir cuánto la quieren

Cada uno de ellos lo hizo, dándole una cara impactante a los que eran sus padres jóvenes, solos que pocos estaban más pendientes de sus parejas que de ellos.

 ** _En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso, y eso me había obligado a trasladarme._**

Todos los semidioses presentes, o al menos la gran mayoría, sabía lo que era casi morir más de una vez.

-Es un gaje del oficio-bromeó sin una sonrisa la chica D' Angelo.

Charlotte la abrazo con fuerza, le gustaría que su pequeña no tuviera que lidiar con esos "gajes"

-Hey-le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y con los labios hizo una mueca débil- ¿Lottie, cómo te sientes?-.

\- estoy... ¿bien? - sonó más a preguntar que a afirmación, pero que podía hacer, aún le dolía la cabeza y no quería mentirle

Esa extraña afirmación fue un golpe directo a su cabeza. Victoria sentía que se merecía más de los golpes de su mejor amiga. Su corazón le dolió como si se lo estuvieran estrujando- ¿quieres más agua? Tienes que recostarte, Lottie...-.

\- solo quiero un beso tuyo - le sonrió, además que era la verdad - una bien grande

-¿Y algo de agua?-se inclinó sobre ella, viendo algo que pudiera ayudarla, buscando algo de dolor en su mirada y lo encontró. Hizo una mueca- amor, buscaré agua-se enderezó.

\- No - la tomo con fuerza de la mano, no, no quería agua, la quería a ella - quiero un beso, no agua - hizo un pequeño puchero

Ella también quería un beso. Se enfrentaron sus miradas-te daré todos los que quieras luego de traerte el agua-se lo decía a ella así como se lo decía a sí misma, convenciéndose de no caer en la ojo gris-verdosa tentación.

Charlotte hizo un puchero y puso unos ojos de pez a medio cocinar que derretiría a cualquiera - quiero mi beso - susurro abrazando a la pelinegra

-Agh, bien-cerró los ojos y con un suspiro, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, ansiosa era la palabra, sí, quería besarla, con suavidad, pidiéndole disculpas por lo que le hizo.

No, ella no quería suavidad, quería a su pequeña, así que la atrajo a sus labios de una sola vez mientras sujetaba con fuerza su cintura, la beso con pasión y amor

Y para su novia, eso podía considerarse el Valhala, el paraíso, lo mejor del mundo. Como fuego que va en aumento, así subía la pasión y el amor, húmedo y lleno de roces.

Una tos mal disimulada las hizo separar, mientras Luke las mirada con las cejas alzada - la quiero virgen hasta el matrimonio, D' Angelo

-Eso tienes que decírselo a ella-empujó un cabello de su novia con los dedos y le rozó el borde de los labios- ¿verdad, Lottie?-.

Charlotte río y se escondió en el cuello de su novia mientras dejaba un beso ahí - no prometo nada-.

-¿Ves? ¡Yo seré la no virgen antes del matrimonio!-exclamó dramáticamente, importándole un bledo si le oían.

El hermano de la rubia río, mientras los padres de las dos muchachas fruncían el ceño, no les molestaba el hecho de que estuvieran juntas, si no que alguna mancillara a su pequeña

Los abuelos eran casos similares.

-Lottie, ¿qué haces?-la voz de la pelinegra bajó peligrosamente.

Lottie Rio y siguió sus besos - nada importante pequeña -.

Se mordió el labio e hizo cara de exaltada, aunque internamente estaba ronroneando- amor, aquí no-a propósito, lo dijo bien alto.

Charlotte bufo, pero se separo de su cuello, no sin antes dejarle una notoria marca, pero sentía las miradas del resto en su espalda, y no era cómodo

Su novia se tuvo que morder fuerte el labio si no quería dejar salir un gemido luego de que su novia le hiciera estremecer, probablemente en venganza de lo que había hecho.

 ** _Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo de las ancianas del puesto de frutas y lo de la señora Dodds en el museo, mi extraña alucinación de haber convertido en polvo a la profesora de mates con una espada. Pero no me atreví. Tenía la extraña intuición de que aquellas historias pondrían fin a nuestra excursión a Montauk, y no quería que eso ocurriera._**

Sally estiró los brazos, mirando a su hijo, que le devolvía la mirada a ella y a su petición de abrazo.

Percy se demoro un poco en reaccionar, pero dejando un beso en la mejilla de su novia se levanto y abrazo a su madre, fuertemente - te amo, mamá-.

-Yo también te amo, hijo-le abrazó con dulzura y fuerza.

\- perdón si alguna vez te hice daño - susurro

-Perdóname tú hacerte creer que no te quería cerca-le acunó y mesó su cabello, como sabían hacer las madres, esa manera maternal y protectora que venía con halo que encajaba a la perfección.

\- solo querías protegerme - susurro, dios santo, en verdad amaba a su madre más que nada - no fue tu culpa mamá-.

-Tampoco fue culpa tuya, mi niño-le besó en la frente-solo conjeturaste con lo que tenías. No te culpes de nada de eso, por favor-.

\- perdón Mamá - susurro mientras le besaba la frente

Suspiró. Su hijo era demasiado modesto y si podía echarse la culpa de algo, lo hacía sin pensarlo-estas perdonado, mi niño-.

— ** _He intentado tenerte tan cerca de mí como he podido —dijo mi madre—. Me advirtieron que era un error. Pero sólo hay otra opción, Percy: el lugar al que quería enviarte tu padre. Y yo… simplemente no soporto la idea._**

-El campamento mestizo-susurraron algunos de los menos listos del campamento, dándose cuenta tardíamente.

Los que habían dándose cuenta antes rodaron los ojos, otro se golpearon la cara, nadie se quedo quieto

-Qué bueno que estamos aquí arriba, porque si no-susurró rodando los ojos la más sensata de los trillizos Stoll.

\- No es nuestra culpa ser así - dijeron sus dos hermanos mientras hacían un puchero

-Oh no. Son idiotas de nacimiento, lo sé-, idiotas por no pensar antes de hablar y sueltan cosas como esas. Rodó nuevamente los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Sí, seguía molesta con ellos.

Su hermano la abrazo por los hombros - vamos, no puedes seguir molesta con nosotros -.

Su codo impactó con el abdomen de su hermano y se alejó de él,- pues mira cómo lo hago-.

-Liz, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?- suplicó Skai, ya harta de verla molesta.

Lizie tenía muchas cosas qué responder a eso.

Evan trago duro pero asintió - lo que quieras Liz - junto sus manos

Estaba dispuesta a soltar varios comentarios que serían un orgullo para su abuelo, con sarcasmo, algo de cinismo y mucha ironía, pero, dándoles un vistazo a ambos, podría hacer más que eso,- ¿hasta dónde están dispuestos los dos?-.

-¡Cualquier cosa! En serio...-como siempre, su hermana era impulsiva y no medía el costo de sus palabras.

\- lo que desees - su hermano era igual, pero eran lo único que tenían los unos a los otros ¿alguno lo culparía?

-Deben...-estaba a punto de decir algo grande, un gran venganza que por fin le dejara satisfecha, pero cometió el error de mirarlos. Son sus hermanos, los únicos- declarársele a quien les guste-acabó, aunque esa no fuera su idea inicial.

Ambos abrieron mucho los ojos antes de tragar duro - oh no - susurro

Si se pusieron así, haciéndola sonreír con cariño, solo por eso, se hubieran puesto peor con su anterior propuesta.-no tiene que ser ahora. Pero les doy hasta esta noche para hacerlo-.

Hicieron un puchero, pero continuaron

— ** _¿Mi padre quería que fuera a una escuela especial?_**

— ** _No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano._**

-El campmmmm-, solo fue uno el tonto que habló, y este tiene de nombre...

-Ya cállate, Evan-.

\- siempre yo - el nombrado se cruzó de brazos, aunque él no hiciese las cosas la culpa siempre la tenía el

Su amiga rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

 ** _La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre —que ni siquiera se había quedado para verme nacer— le había hablado a mi madre de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?_**

Dionisio negaba con la cabeza lentamente. Necesitaba una copa de vino con más urgencia de lo normal.

Sus hijos lo miraban, conociéndolo al mismo tiempo ambos hablaron - tengo coca-cola/Pepsi - para luego mirarse entre sí y reír

Bajó la mirada a los chicos y un escalofrío lo recorrió, su alter ego quería algo así como una juerga. Tragó fuerte y asintió a Castor,- por favor. Y rápido-.

Castor se levantó y le llevo una Coca-Cola a su padre - está helada y fresca - le deja varias latas de estas al rededor

-Gracias, hijo-destapó la lata e hizo con ella lo que desearía hacer con una copa de vino. En segundos, estuvo vacía.

\- hay varias más por aquí - le sonrió antes de volver a sentar

Dionisio observó y enseguida hizo con la segunda lo que había sido el final de la primera.

Muchos miraban al dios con la boca abierta, excepto, claro, los que lo conocían

El Dios no tenía ganas de reclamar por qué lo miraban tanto esos. Rodó los ojos y masculló algo sobre tontos semidioses.

— ** _Lo siento, Percy —dijo al ver mi mirada—. Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo… no pude enviarte a ese lugar. Quizá habría supuesto decirte adiós para siempre._**

Poseidón miró a Sally con unos ojos llenos de amor, como si esto estuviera renovándose, volviéndose más de lo que ya sentía por ella.- ¿Sally?-.

\- ¿sí? ¿Poseidón? - lo miro, con los ojos de un color verde u hermoso, como si mirase el mar

Era amor, era amor. Un querubín podría pasar y flecharlos pero ya el efecto estaba hecho. Afrodita se contenía en su trono, su rostro cambiante y con una mueca de frustración, o de constipación.

-¿Puedes acercarte un poco?-.

Sally se acerco a él, mientras mantenía la mirada baja, si, se sentía como una adolescente en plena pubertad, alborotada, pero aun así, no lo podía evitar, ese hombre le causaba eso

Esperó a tenerla cerca para poder tomarla de la mano como dos grandes adolecentes-te tengo que decir algo- demasiado secretismo, tal vez estaba nervioso.

\- ¿el qué? - ladeo la cabeza, curiosa, un gesto que habían heredado sus nietas, pero eso ya era otra cosa

Sally se veía adorable, pero no iba a distraerse en ese momento.- ¿hace cuanto que no te recuerdo lo maravillosa que eres?-.

A los ojos de Sally llegaron varias lagrimas - ¿cuántos años tiene nuestro hijo? - susurra mientras intenta no llorar

Oh diablos. En seguida, se arrepintió de no ser más directo. Detesta ver esos preciosos orbes inundarse de lágrimas. Al abrazarla, la sintió tan delicada y frágil como quince años antes, y su corazón latió tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí,- eres maravillosa, mi reina-.

Sally solo sujetó su playera con fuerza, diablos, ella sabía que esto estaba mal, sabía qué quería a... ¡Ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre!, Pero amaba a Poseidón, tanto como hace 15 años - eso no es cierto, fui muy egoísta -.

-Has protegido a nuestro hijo siempre, egoista o no-ella podría hacer que quitara la mano, pero nadie le quita lo valiente cuando colocó la palma contra su caliente mejilla, siempre tan cálida como toda ella.

\- tenia tanto miedo de perderlo, que no me di cuenta que lo ponía en peligro - lloro otro poco, se sentía mal, muy mal, por lo que le hizo a su hijo y por lo que le hacía a su novio

Le rodeó con el otro brazo y la sostuvo contra su pecho, sintiendo su dolor y sin palabras más que susurros que pedían la calma en ella.

Afrodita los miro, y, aunque los quería seguir mirando debía leer

— ** _¿Para siempre? Pero si sólo es un campamento de verano…_**

Su novia no lo miró mal porque ella sí estaba consciente de que aquello había sido algo dicho por el sesos de algas antes del campamento mestizo. A. C. M.

Pero eso no evito que al mestizo pelinegro me llegarán diferentes objetos voladores, entre esos unos cuantos cuchillos que tubo que esquivar

Annie era la única sensata ahí, pero la chica igual no replicó su teoría ante la turba lanzadora.

Percy no hizo otra cosa que esconderse tras Annabeth, nadie se meteria con ella

Y la turba dejó de lanzar cosas.

La mirada de Annie podía congelarlos desde esa distancia.

La diosa de la sabiduría miraba orgullosa a su hija, como podía controlar a una horda de semidioses molestos

 ** _Se volvió hacia la hoguera, y por su expresión supe que si le hacía más preguntas se echaría a llorar._**

 ** _Esa noche tuve un sueño muy real._**

Todos los semidioses se estremecieron, algunos más vistosos que otros.

Son horribles esos sueños - muchos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo

Los que no hablaron, pensaban lo mismo.

 ** _Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos —un caballo blanco_**

Poseidón alzó la cabeza en seguida, aunque siguiera consolando a Sally, había prestado atención a la lectura.-¿yo?-.

 ** _y un águila dorada_**

-¡Yo!-rugió con descarada ira el dios supremo del cielo.

Las diosas aquí presentes rodaron los ojos – inmaduros

— **_intentaban matarse mutuamente_**

-Nada fuera de lo habitual-masculló la diosa de la familia.

Por primera vez, Atenea estuve de acuerdo.

Igual que Hestia, Démeter, Afrodita y Hades.

¡Hades!

\- Siempre es lo mismo - masculló Hermes

\- en completo acuerdo - dijeron Apolo, Ares, Dionisio y Artemisa

 ** _El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo_**

Zeus lanzó su puño al aire- ¡voy ganando!-miró a su hermano con una expresión burlona que decía "Soy el mejor y tú no".

 ** _El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila_**.

La expresión de Poseidón pasó a una imitación de la de su hermano menor, salvo porque él no se veía tan arrogante.

Sally se enterneció con esa expresión, fue un impulso, pero alzo la cabeza solo un poco, para besarle la mejilla

Y en seguida la expresión pasó a babeador absoluto luego del beso de Sally

 ** _El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila. Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza._**

Cronos...

Todo el mundo se detuvo. A Afrodita se le aflojó la voz.

Todos los dioses de tensaron, no, su padre... Ese maldito no podía volver, ellos lo impedirían sea como sea

De nuevo, como si esas cosas no hubieran pasada ya

 ** _Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzaba a cámara lenta. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité «¡Nooo!»._**

Afrodita hizo una muy buena actuación del grito.

Más agudo de lo que sonaría Percy, claro.

O al menos así pensaba él.

Muchos otros se rieron , si, había sonado casi idéntica a la voz del joven hijo de Poseidón

Por el bien del orgullo de su novio, Annabeth se rió en silencio.

Percy hizo un puchero mirando a su novia, si la había escuchado - Listilla...- susurro mirando la con ojos de pez en la plancha

-¿Si?-compuso su expresión en una muy bien actuada tranquilidad. Ella no había estado riéndose, claro que no.

-¿a Ti también? - La miro triste

El lo esperaba que su ahora novia de riera de el a sí sin más

-Ha sido gracioso, sesos de alga-le sonrió con algo que se llamaba culpa y apenada, se le notaba hasta en los ojos.

Suspiro, no podía contra Ella y esos ojos - está bien - dijo, pero igual se cruzo de brazos

Ella se arrimó más hacia él y le abrazó por los hombros. Le besó bajo la oreja- lo siento...-.

La abrazo fuerte, no se podía enojar con ella – gracias

 ** _Me desperté sobresaltado. Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada. Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo: —Un huracán. Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado. Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta. Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta. Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo_**

Muchos estaban al borde de sus asientos.

Los dos hijos de Percy presentes sonreían burlones.

Grover estaba sonrojado.

Afrodita había abierto mucho los ojos, infundando suspenso a la historia, deseando que todos la mirasen con ansias.

Poseidón solo fruncía el ceño desde la parte donde se leyó que Sally abriría en camisón

 ** _Grover apareció enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero. Pero no era… no era exactamente Grover._**

Annabeth arqueó una ceja- sesos de alga, por favor-rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

Leo frunció el ceño - ¿era o no era? - le pregunto al hijo del dios del msr

-Era pero... Ya verás, Leo-al sesos de algas se le formó una sonrisa ladina que después sirvió para pedirle disculpas a su mejor amigo por lo siguiente que venía.

— ** _He pasado toda la noche buscándote —jadeó—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí?_**

-En nada-farfulló la Diosa de la sabiduría.

\- como siempre - le sonrió a su novio - porque si no fuese a si no serías mi sesos de alga - termino Annabeth

La cara de tristeza de Percy pasó a una sonrisa boba. Le agradeció con algo mejor que palabras. La besó.

 ** _Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover sino por el motivo que lo había traído._**

— ** _¡Percy! —gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—, ¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has contado?_**

\- Que una arpía casi lo mata, tan normal como respirar, al menos para un semidiós-comentó la novia de Luke, en lo que se encogió contra el costado de su novio.

Luke río mientras le besaba la cabeza - es mi progenitor, en realidad es normal para el - jugó con su pelo

 ** _Yo estaba paralizado mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo. —O Zeu kai alloi theoi! —exclamó Grover—. ¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre?_**

-Ni una palabra-canturreó molestosamente uno de los Stoll.

Sally miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su hijo - no me dijo nada - bromeo

-¿No lo hice?-abre mucho los ojos- ¡lo siento, mamá!-.

\- Nada de lo siento Perseus, estoy anotando todo esto para saber por cuánto te castigaré - bromeo con una hoja y un lápiz

¿De dónde los ha sacado? No tengo ni la menor idea, pero la cara de Percy al verlos se puso del color del techo de mármol.

Annabeth se rio de su novio mientras sujetaba su mano, adora a Sally, en verdad

 ** _Estaba demasiado aturdido para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo… y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente. Estaba demasiado aturdido para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían estar sus piernas… donde debían estar sus piernas_**

-¿¡Qué había?!-soltaron Leo y los hermanos Stoll. Qué raro ¿no?

Bueno, Skai también lo había soltado, a punto de caerse de su asiento. Por un momento, no pensaba en lo que había pedido su querida y malvada hermana.

Percy solo río y apunto al libro, esos chicos eran muy bobos, en especial el que parecía duende... El burro hablando de orejas ¿no?

 ** _Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes: —Percy. ¡Cuéntamelo ya!_**

El Percy de la actualidad, se estremeció ¡Afrodita lo hizo sonar igual de espeluznante!

Sally sonrió mientras se miraba las uñas - a veces es necesario - se encogió de hombros

Varios chicos a los cuales las madres les habían hablado en ese tomo se estremecieron - es aterrados - coincidieron con el príncipe del mar

-Concuerdo contigo, mortal- y... Y... Yyyy... Esa... Fue... Hera.

Todos los ojos presentes se volvieron hacia ella.

-¿Qué?-.

Nadie podía entender lo que se escuchaba ¿Hera? ¿De acuerdo con una mortal? WoW, eso sí era extraño... y terrorífico

Lo que faltaba era que Artemisa aceptara querer a Apolo. O que Démeter dejara su obsesión por los cereales. O que Zeus dejara de ser un mujeriego.

Y eso, mis queridos lectores, no iba a pasar en... NUNCA

Ahora, sigamos esto...

Cuando todos salieron de su estupor, Afrodita se calmó, y Hera dejó de sonreír, la primera siguió la lectura.

 ** _Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable y exclamó:_**

— ** _¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga!_**

-Y no supimos lo que pasó con las piernas de Grover-se lamentó Skai, haciendo pucheros.

\- Pero Skai, si es obvio - dijo Oliver sorprendido, por el entender y ella no

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-a ver, si el cerebro de su amigo pudo, entonces ella tenía un problema.

\- ¡son las piernas de cabra de Grover! - soltó exaltado, feliz de, por una vez, ser más listo que ella

-¡¿Qué?!-se sorprendió mucho, por eso fue que gritó hasta sobresaltar a su hermana.

\- ¡¿qué te pasa?! - le gruño su dulce hermana en respuesta mientras se tocaba el oído

A la castaña los colores se le fueron al rostro ¿qué había hecho? Rió nerviosamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ups-.

Gruño mientras se sacaba las babas de su mejilla - recuerda lo que debes hacer - fue su única respuesta

Y los colores se fueron de su rostro.

 ** _Grover echó a correr hacia el Cámaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido._**

 ** _Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba._**

 ** _Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies._**

 ** _Había pezuñas._**

\- Me lo dijiste tarde, Percy-susurró con un resentimiento infantil, y normal en ella, Skai.

Percy se sorprendió de que ella le hablara sin tanta... Frialdad - lo lamento Skai -.

-No me hables ¡Ya no sé quién eres!-esa delgada castaña tenía la idea de que... Bueno, él ni los demás les habían hecho algo aún.

La más loca y a la que todos deberían escuchar.


	11. Amor de Semidioses

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo cuenta con contenido sexual homosexual explicitamente narrado al final del capitulo, si desea leerlo adelante, si no es** **así** **puede** **saltárselo - Las Escritoras**

 **En otro lado**

Giles había tomado a Dany de la muñeca y juntos habían ido hasta el templo de Apolo

El templo era un lugar hermoso, del que Apolo se vanagloriaba siempre. Y estaba repleto de sus preciados instrumentos.

Justo lo que esos dos necesitaban.

Rayos de sol entraban por una cúpula con ventanales abiertos, con sus hacez reflejándose en el suelo de mármol.

Los jóvenes enamorados se acercaron al gran piano de cola blanca y dorada - es precioso - susurro Dan, viendo como el sol brillaba en las blancas teclas

Tanto que llevaba sin tocar. No sé si era por la simple belleza del piano o porque el lugar tenía su toque de magia, pero Giles se acercó como si fueran polos opuestos magnéticos.-¿Qué quieres que toque, amor?-.

\- Lo que salga de tu corazón - le sonrió mientras ambos se sentaban en el taburete

Él se movió hacia ella, pero cuando puso los brazos en posición, la atrajo más, pasando un brazo tras ella- tengo mucho que expresar aquí-.

Ella sonrió mientras le besaba el cuello - somos tu y yo, mi rayo del cielo - susurro en su oído - deja que los problemas se alejen

-contigo siempre lo hacen-le guiñó el ojo y luego sonrió burlón-y con el piano-salvo en ese hueco negro donde cayó los últimos meses. Sacudió la cabeza. Ya eso había pasado.

El empezó a tocar una melodía suave, con algo de ritmo, no era las alegres de siempre, está era para desahogarse

\- **quizás no percibimos**

 **Que cuando estás sufriendo**

 **Hablamos por horas se nos pasó el tiempo** \- canto él, suave

Su voz grave y a la vez melancólica invadió el aire junto a la melodía del piano, recorriendo cada rincón y llenándolo hasta que no hubo silencio.

Les digo que la acústica en ese lugar es P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A.

 ** _\- Y aunque tú sigues llorando_**

 ** _aquí estoy para ayudarte_**

 ** _Asegurarme de siempre cuidarte_**

Continúo mientras sus dedos volaban por el teclado y miraba a su novia

Su voz subió un poco y antes de volver a cantar, le apretó un poco con el brazo.

 ** _\- Y sé que es así_**

 ** _Cada minuto_**

 ** _Junto a ti_**

 ** _Cada segundo_**

 ** _Pase lo que pase_**

 ** _Entiende bien_** \- canto claro mientras dejaba un beso en la frente de la chica -.

Su novia escuchaba atenta cada una de las palabras de esa canción que representaba lo que Giles sentía.

Giles empezo a mirarla a los ojos mientras cantaba, lo que en realidad ambos necesitan escuchar

 ** _Que sola no estás_**

 ** _Que_**

 ** _Aquí yo siempre estaré_**

 ** _Porque tú lo sabes_**

 ** _Que nunca te dejaré_**

 ** _Que sola no estás_**

 ** _Sé_**

 ** _Que siempre te sostendré_**

 ** _Contigo me quedaré_**

 ** _Y nunca te dejaré_**

 ** _Porque sola no estás_**

 ** _Porque sola no estás_**

 ** _Oh, oh_**

Expresaba lo que los dos sentían...

Ahora ella lo miró y lo beso antes de seguir **_\- aunque sientas que no puedes_**

 ** _y que lo has perdido todo_**

 ** _si nadie te oye_**

 ** _te estaré escuchando_**

 ** _Whoa_** \- le canto mientras le ayudaba en el piano

20 dedos moviéndose sobre el piano y creando aquella pieza tan llena de sentimiento que brotaba desde el fondo de sus corazones.

Ella cerró los ojos, perdida en la melodía y en la letra, perdida en lo que ambos sentían - **_tienes que creer en mí_**

 ** _aunque no me veas estoy ahi_**

 ** _ayudandote a seguir_** \- le sonrió

Sus voces se entrelazaban.

Él le sonrió con total adoración, amor.

Ella se apoyó más en su pecho mientras tocaba el piano - **_y sé que es así_**

 ** _cada segundo, junto anti_**

 ** _cada minuto_**

 ** _pase lo que pase entiende bien_** \- acariciar de su cabello y le sonrió

Él besó su frente en una pequeña pausa, respiró y siguió. Su aroma le impregnó.

La chica sonrió mientras cantaba el coro - **_Que solo no estás_**

 ** _Que_**

 ** _Aquí yo siempre estaré_**

 ** _Porque tú lo sabes_**

 ** _Que nunca te dejaré_**

 ** _Que solo no estás_**

 ** _Sé_**

 ** _Que siempre te sostendré_**

 ** _Contigo me quedaré_**

 ** _Y nunca te dejaré_**

 ** _Porque solo no estás_**

Se unió a ella de nuevo la voz de él, con fuerza y emoción.

Ella sonrió mientras el cantaba **_\- No importa lo que hoy pueda pasar_**

 ** _Solo no tengas miedo_**

 ** _Oh, oh (x6)_**

 ** _Y mientras yo respire_**

 ** _Prometo hoy_**

 ** _Cuidar tus sueños_** \- canto con fuerza

Volvió a depositar besos en la cima de su cabeza, sin llegar a perder el ritmo que tenía la melodía de sus dedos.

Ella siguió cantando mientras el se concentraba en la melodía, ahora era algo más lento - **_porque solo no estás_**

 ** _que_**

 ** _yo siempre aqui estaré_**

 ** _porque tu lo sabes_**

 ** _que nunca te dejare_** \- canto lento

La música se mantuvo suave, nostálgica, llena de esperanzas.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras cantaban los sentimientos atrapados y lo que el otro necesitaba oír,

 ** _Que sola no estás_**

 ** _Que_**

 ** _Aquí yo siempre estaré_**

 ** _Porque tú lo sabes_**

 ** _Que nunca te dejaré_**

 ** _Que solo no estás_**

 ** _Sé_**

 ** _Que siempre te sostendré_**

 ** _Contigo me quedaré_**

 ** _Y nunca te dejaré_**

 ** _Porque sola no estás_**

 ** _Porque solo no estás_**

 ** _Hey yeah!_**

 ** _Oh, oh_**

 ** _Porque sola no estás_**

Hasta que el canto el último verso.

 ** _Quizás no percibimos_**

 ** _Que cuando estabas sufriendo_**

 ** _Hablamos por horas_**

 ** _Se nos pasó el tiempo_**

 ** _Oh, oh_**

Emoción, emoción. Cantaban lo que querían gritar, lo que en su corazón había estado comprimiéndose.

Cuando la melodía termino se miraron, tratando de recuperar el aliento

La belleza en el rostro de su novia nunca se iría, envejeciera o no, para él, Daniela siempre sería hermosa.

Ella solo se abrazo a él - te amo - susurro en su cuello, ahora no importaba nada mas, solo ellos dos

Sus cuerpos se apretaron hasta parecer uno solo, él sosteniéndola, como su más preciado tesoro-te amo, mi espuma de mar-.

Alzo la mirada y vio esos ojos que tanto amaba, lo beso, lo hizo, con la misma necesidad de la que se tenía de agua en el desierto, pero con todo el amor que le profesaba

Y ese sentimiento ebulló en él como siempre que se besaban, del modo que fuera, siempre surgía.

ella se sujeto con fuerza de su camisa y cuando se separaron le sonriso

La sonrisa de él fue más tonta, pero ahí estaba, solo para ella, la sonrisa que ella era la única que podía sacarle.

\- gracias - susurro - adoro cuando tocas

-Creí que se me dormirían los dedos-le sonrió un poco más cohibido. Los puños estaban cerrados sobre la espalda de su novia.

\- ¿hace cuanto no tocabas? - susurro mientras se separaban y tomaba las manos de su novio para hacer que se relajaran

-¿Hace cuánto estabas molesta conmigo?-le sonrió, porque él de cruel no tenía nada, y menos con su novia.

Hace una mueca - lo lamento - susurro, el amaba tocar el piano, y pensar que estuvo tanto tiempo sin hacerlo por su pelea no le hacía ninguna gracias

-Ahora puedo hacerlo y eso es lo que importa-la animó, sonriéndole. Sus ojos siempre habían sido expresivos, como los de su mamá. Calmados, y con una felicidad difícil de cubrir.

Lo beso, y lo abrazo - no quería... Perdón - susurro

-Mi amor, en serio, eso ya es pasado-le acarició con detenimiento su bonito rostro- sin ti hacer música solo me hubiera deprimido-.

lo besa, intentando eliminar ese dolor- te amo-.

-Y yo te amo, nunca lo olvides, Dani-acariciaba sus mejillas.

Dan solo se subió a su regazo y lo abrazo, ahí se sentía bien y a salvo, que no la volverían a dañar

Le depositó un beso en la cabellera, y la acomodó con movimientos pacientes, sus manos de pianista sosteniéndola como a una muñeca de porcelana.

\- ¿debemos volver? - susurro en su cuello mientras lo abrazaba, ni para que decir que no deseaba hacerlo

-Aun tenemos algunos minutos de paz, tú y yo solos aquí, lejos de ellos ¿Qué dices?-susurraba a su oído con una calma total, una dulzura imperturbable.

\- me agrada esa idea, pero, que te parece si salimos de aquí y vamos a los jardines, adoro la acústica de este lugar, pero sin música es extraño hablar - lo miró s los ojos y se mordió el labio

En poco tiempo, él ya estaba de pie, cargándola sin esfuerzo,- yo te llevo-.

La figura de Giles salió casi corriendo del lugar, con su novia en brazos, y la sombra alargada atada a sus pies.

\- ¡bájame! - chillo Dan riendo, le causaba gracia esa situación - puedo caminar sola

-Pero yo quiero cargarte-la hizo brincar un poco, divertido ante las caras que ponía su novia.

\- Pero... - en el último salto él se tropezó, causando que ella cayera al suelo, golpeándose en la cadera

Los ojos de Giles se abrieron como platos y sus rodillas se doblaron hasta tocar el suelo-¿estás bien? ¿Qué te duele?-.

Ríe y le tiende la mano para que la ayuda a levantarse - no me pasa nada, solo me duele un poco la cadera, nada mas - sonríe mientras se saca el cabello del rostro

Le ayudó como un caballero, como sus padres siempre le habían inculcado, a poner de pie a su princesa.

Cuando se levanto hizo una pequeña mueca - pobre de mí cadera -.

-Lo siento, mi amor-susurró apenadísimo. Pobre chico. Su cabello rubio cubría despeinado su rostro.

\- No te preocupes, rayo del cielo - le besa la mejilla y le saca el pelo del rostro - no fue tu culpa

-Lo ha sido, el que te cayeras ha sido por mi torpeza-sus ojos reflejaban su tormento, y no la dejó mirar sus ojos tan vulnerables.

Toma sus mejillas e hizo que la mirara a la cara, sus ojos no demostraban reproche alguno - claro que no -.

Le observó a los ojos porque al hacerlo, ya no quería mirar alguna otra cosa. Asintió despacio, hipnotizado.

\- así me gusta - le sonríe- vamos al jardín

Se retuvo de cargarla-claro-susurró le tomó de la mano.

Lo jalo y le besa la mejilla y el cuello - calma, estoy bien y completa

-¿cómo está tu cadera?-no es que le gustara estar en su contra, pero en este caso, la preocupación habló.

\- solo es un pequeño dolor - sonríe y llegan al jardín, lo sienta bajo un árbol y se sienta en su regazo

La aceptó sobre sus muslos y con los brazos rodeó su torso,- gírate un poco-.

Se giró para quedar cara a cara con él, automáticamente llevó su mano a su cabello y lo acarició

Ante las caricias, el chico cerró los ojos. Esas manos eran su debilidad. A ella la dejaba hacerle siempre esas trenzas, no estaba orgulloso, pero por verla sonreír, haría cualquier cosa.

Sus pequeñas manos hicieron esas 3 trenzas y las amarró con unas tiras de cuero que siempre llevaba en la muñeca - esto dice que eres mío - susurro en su oído, junto a una pequeña sonrisa

Y él lo sabía. Cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente-siempre he sido tuyo-.

Junto sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos, mientras le besaba la mejilla, barbilla y nariz - y yo tuya

-Este lugar es en verdad pacífico-susurró el chico luego de un largo silencio.

Dan, la cual estaba dormitando en su pecho asintió - eso es verdad -.

Él estuvo a punto de reír, pero se tragó la enternecida carcajada y solo le rodeó la cintura, invitándola a seguir en los brazos de Morfeo.

Negó un poco y se sentó, bien - no debo seguir durmiendo -

Sostuvo su mano con las suyas,- ¿por qué esta vez?-.

\- porque si no, no dormiré en la noche - sonrió mientras lo miro

-Buen punto-subió una mano a su mejilla. La suave piel fue acariciada con su dedo pulgar. Estaba bronceada, por los años de entrenamiento bajo el sol del campamento, casi podría decirse que quemada. Y para él era hermosa.

-Está bien ¿Qué quieres hacer?-.

Dan sonrió mientras acariciaba su piel bronceada, aún recordaba el día que ambos se habían conocido, ambos eran niños y ella en particular era bastante diferente, sin mencionar que ella era bastante más pálida - quiero que me mimes - rio

Él rió, pero sabía que hablaba en serio. Y lo haría. Colocó las manos a cada lado de su rostro, acariciándole las mejillas y un poco el cuello-cierra los ojos y disfruta, mi espuma de mar-.

Ella sonrió y los cerro, confiando completamente en el, sin dudarlo - adelante -.

 ** _En otro lado…_**

El lugar estaba alborotado. Todos hablaban, y pocos se quedaban quietos. Salvo, extrañamente, una de los trillizos.

Esta estaba con la mirada perdida y du labio inferior entre sus dientes, pensaba en la consecuencia que se hermana quería que hiciese, y si valía la pena

Evan estaba en un trance similar, solo que él sí estaba moviéndose, haciendo otra hendidura en el suelo además de la larga línea que quedó del abismo que había hecho la chica D'Angelo.

Ambos hermanos no sabían que hacer, se reconciliar con su hermana, claro está, pero de ahí a revelar uno de sus secretos mejor guardados, eso era algo muy distinto

Algo, imagino que ese sentido que solo tenían los mellizos y trillizos, hizo que ambos se miraran.

Y luego ambas miradas se dirigieron a su hermana, la cual los miraba con la ceja alzada y apuntando a los dos "crush" de sus hermanos, con la sonrisa más maquiavélica que poseía

Mientras ambos se debatían, la diosa del amor decidió ayudarlos.

-Mis queridos, los del pasado ¿pueden prestarme atención?-.

Todos los chicos la miraron, con curiosidad a lo que iba a decir - ¿si, Lady Afrodita? - preguntaron en coro, lo cual les pareció raro y rieron

-¿Qué tal si regresan al campamento un rato? Mientras almuerzan todos-.

Se miraron entre si, extrañados, pero asintieron - claro, Lady - asintieron mientras se levantaban de sus asientos

La diosa los despachó como si fueran motas de polvo. Con la mano, les despidió, sonriendo con un brillo dulce.

Y ahí desaparecieron los semidioses, los cuales, si les preocupaba, terminaron en el campamento, sanos y salvos, sin nada mas que, en algunos, un cambio de aspecto

\- No puede ser-gritó cierta hija de la Diosa del amor- ¡no de nuevo!-.

Jason está riendo, Afrodita no había hecho mucho con él, solo saco las mangas de su camisa naranja, mostrando sus fuertes brazos - calma Piper -.

La chica se estaba intentando bajar la falda, para que al menos cubriera algo de sus muslos,- parezco una... Una...-.

Habían niños presentes asique se tragó eso.

-Llévame a un lugar donde pueda esconder mi pena, por favor, chispita-.

La tomo de la cadera, para que la falda no se le subiese y empezó a volar, intentando que no se le viera nada - claro, mi reina - la llevo hasta la cabaña de Afrodita, para que se cambiara

Bueno, mientras ellos estaban arreglando los problemas de vestimenta, los del futuro arreglaban problemas también causados por la bendita diosa.

Varios también habían cambiado su atuendo, para la mala suerte de un par que venía entrando de la mano, lo cual causo que también cambiaran sus vestuarios.

Los nervios de Skai llegaron al cielo ¡estaba llevando shorts!

Una pelinegra, no muy lejos, intentaba cubrirse el abdomen. Llevaba un crop top y unos jeans que se ajustaban a su figura.

Charlotte estaba avergonzada, ¡llevaba short! ademas de unas botas con tacón de color negro hasta las rodillas, una blusa azul que tenia bastante escote, se intentaba tapar con su largo cabello, pero este estaba en una coleta alta, lo cual no lo hacia muy manejable

A Evan solo rio, el llevaba una camisa blanca junto a una chaqueta de cuero y unos vaqueros, para su prima, se veia bastante guapo

En cierto chico Valdez, el cambio había ocasionado que llevara una camisa que detallaba los músculos ocasionados por la forja, la camisa era de un color azul, oscuro, muy oscuro, y jeans de una tonalidad similar, botas y lentes de sol.

Al verlo, a Skai se le secó la garganta. Dejó de intentar cubrirse las piernas. Llevaba una camiseta blanca que dejaba traslucir su brasier, unos botines con tacón, con el cabello corto y suelto.

Giles, bajó la mirada y bufó. Una camisa de lino color azul cielo, que tenía los suficientes botones como para que se le viera el pecho. Los pantalones eran jeans, y llevaba deportivos.

Daniela bufo, en realidad, viéndose como se veía, prefería la ropa de su hermana mayor, lleva un vestido de color azul marino, corto, bastante corto, pero suelto, con unas panties debajo de maya y unos tacones negros, el vestido era palabra de honor , bastante apegado a su busto, con una chaqueta de cuero negro, pero solo era de media espalda, su cabello era lo que más le molestó, su cabello antes azul ahora brillaba en su esplendor rubio por completo, con dos trenzas tomadas de cada lado de su cara, despejando la y uniéndose en la parte de atrás de su cabeza

A una de las que le gustó su ropa fue Lizie, este era un vestido rosa, hasta las rodillas , con bordados de color dorado formando flores hasta su cintura, su cabello castaño estaba en un moño alto y llevaba unos aretes de diamante rosa que le fascinó, un collar de perlas blancas junto con un diamante en forma de rosa colgando en su cuello

A Galia podría gustarle si no hubieran jugado con su cabello, alisándoselo y colocándole una diadema de laureles de metal, que brillaba en su cabeza. El vestido estilo camisón que llegaba a mitad de su muslo le gusta, sin cubrirle loa brazos y con unos tacones bajos de color dorado, el vestido tenía botones en la espalda y un escote en V pronunciado.

La chica D' Angelo bufó y dejó caer su cuerpo en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Llevaba chaqueta de cuero y botas de tacón, eso le gustaba, ¿Para qué mentir? Su cabello caía como una sedosa cascada con mechones púrpuras sobre su espalda, con dos trenzas que salían de sus sienes y se juntaban en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban delineados. El top era de un color verde agua. Y, para colmo, el dragón tatuado en su abdomen estaba a la vista de todos.

Charlotte dejo de bufar y miro a su novia, para que negarlo, le gustaba verla así, pero solo ella debía verla así, nadie mas - Victoria - gruño, como si fuera culpa de ella, la abrazo y la apego a su pecho, ocultando su busto y su abdomen

Daniela gruño - ¡Por la chicha! - pero bueno, por lo menos no mostró los tatuajes de su espalda, líneas curvas que recorrían gran parte de ella y eran bien femeninas, delicadas y el delfín que estaba en su cadera , camino con cuidado, al no estar acostumbrada a los tacones hasta su asiento anterior, sin siquiera mirar a su novio

Victoria se dejó abrazar, sonriendo divertida. Qué bueno que el resto de sus tatuajes estaban en su pierna, y el más tranquilo, el libro, en su muñeca. Le acarició las clavículas a su novia y besó su mejilla,-la que debería cubrirse eres tú, Lottie-.

Giles, en cambio de su novia, no podía dejar de verla.

Luke andaba que babeaba por su novia, no, esperen, sí babeaba por su novia.

Lizie palmeó con fuerza- ¡hermanitos!-.

Era el momento.

Charlotte río - en esta posición tampoco me ven a mi - acarició ese negro cabello que tanto le encantaba y la abrazo con más fuerza, para luego susurrar en su oído - aunque he de admitir que te ves sexy, pequeña -.

Daniela llegó al sillón y se sentó, ahí recién miro a su novio, para que negarlo, se veía más guapo de lo habitual, esa camisa acentuaba sus músculos y hacia brillar más esos hermosos ojos, su cabello estaba más despeinado, pero no tenía las trenzas, eso no le gustó nada, nada de nada.

Galia se abrazo a su novio, el también se veía extremadamente guapo, con una camisa verde a cuadros que resaltaba sus ojos, Afrodita le había puesto un arete, el cual se le veía bastante bien, usaba unos jeans negros y unas deportivas del mismo color, la camisa estaba arremangada hasta sus codos, dejando ver el tatuaje de un tiburón en su antebrazo

A Evan se le fue todo el color de la cara, miro a la chica de la cual estaba locamente enamorado, ella llevaba unos jeans rasgados de color blanco, con una camisa roja vaporosa, haciéndola ver como una fantasía, y su cabello peinado hacia un lado, con un maquillaje nulo, y unos aretes que, aunque plateados, no eran nada discretos, se enredaban en su odio como un dragón - ¿ahora? -.

Mientras Victoria era recorrida por un escalofrío de pies a cabeza, o al revés, como sea, Evan y Skai se ponían de pie, luego del gesto afirmativo de su malvada hermana, hacia esos dos.

Ella no era temerosa, no señor, además, mientras se frotaba las manos en las mejillas y recuperaba la compostura, Skai supo que cualquier flaqueo haría sospechar a su mejor amigo y a todo aquel que ella conociera, por lo tanto, un respiro hondo y estaba lista para la batalla.

Oliver no entendía lo que pasaba cuando Skai se acerco a él, no lograba comprender que sucedía, ella se paro frente a él y lo jalo hacia ella, hasta besarlo, seguía sin comprender que es lo que pasaba, solo ahora sentía que estaba en el cielo

Afrodita tuvo que morderse la mano para no chillar de la emoción.

Y otra que había sacado culposamente ese comportamiento de su abuela, estaba aplacando sus chillidos e hiperventilaciones, abanicándose con la mano, era Elena.-al fin, al fin, al fin-susurraba sin cesar.

Skai aun no estaba segura de si era correspondida, porque Oliver y apenas estaba siguiendo el ritmo de sus labios. Quizá estaba siendo muy rápida, asique disminuyó la velocidad.

Oliver aprovecho eso para tomar el la iniciativa, tomó a la chica de su cintura y la apego a él, luego de eso empezó a mover sus labios lentos, quería disfrutar ese beso.

Galia dio pequeñas e inaudibles palmaditas-¡Al fin!-exclamó en un susurro.

Skai cruzó los brazos tras la nuca de su mejor amigo y disfrutó.

Evan estaba rojo, le costaba ver a su hermana, su melliza, en los brazos de uno de los mejores amigos de los dos, cerró y abrió los puños, intentando no golpearlo

Oliver no quería separarse, por Zeus, no quería, pero sus pulmones gritaban por aire, cuando se separaron junto sus frentes y cerró sus ojos, sin querer dejarla ir - dime qué no es una broma esto, Skai - susurro

Evan estaba rojo, le costaba ver a su hermana, su melliza, en los brazos de uno de los mejores amigos de los dos, cerró y abrió los puños, intentando no golpearlo

Oliver no quería separarse, por Zeus, no quería, pero sus pulmones gritaban por aire, cuando se separaron junto sus frentes y cerró sus ojos, sin querer dejarla ir - dime qué no es una broma esto, Skai - susurro

Ella se mordió el labio hinchado. Ella era hija de un Stoll, y las ganas de bromear un poco la estaban carcomiendo tanto como las ganas de besarlo. Acarició torpemente la mejilla de su chico y dejó de meditar,- no es una broma-susurró.

\- ¿no es una broma? - sonrió, quería que ella lo dijese, quería que ella abriera primero su corazón - ¿entonces qué es? - .

Abrió los ojos, esperando que él no hablase en serio, a veces él era muy convincente. Se muerde el labio tembloroso,- ¿el beso no te basta?-.

\- un beso puede significar muchas cosas - susurro, sonriendo de costado, en verdad necesitaba que ella fuera la primera en hablar, lo ansiaba

-Pues este beso significa...-oh vamos, Skai, niña valiente, hazlo, no eres ninguna cobarde. Skai no sabía por qué, pero la voz de la razón en su cabeza tenía la voz de Lizie...- que te quiero-.

Oliver solamente hizo lo lógico en esa situación, la tomo de la cintura y giro sobre su eje, y cuando la bajo, la beso, de la forma más dulce y llena de sentimientos que tenia de hacerlo - yo te quiero, Skai - no pudo contener la sonrisa enorme que tenía en su rostro, ni quería

Luego de que él correspondiese a su beso, supo que tendría esperanzas, pero ahora, esa voz, esa frase, esos labios, él. Volvió a besarlo, esa hermosa sonrisa se instaló en su corazón.

Cuando se separaron, lo cual no fue por su causa, si no porque el hermano mayor celoso de la chica grito, el hizo la pregunta - ¿quieres ser mi novia? -.

Luego de darle una mirada de muerte a Evan, se volteó a ver a su Oliver,- sí, sí, sí-.

Él solo la abrazo mientras sonreía - al fin - rio y la beso, antes de que Evan los separara

\- Suficientes besuqueos - gruño mientras alejaba a su incente hermana de ese adolecente pervertido

Su inocente hermana le dio un inocente jalón de oreja, sonriendo felizmente, de verdad, no como si quisiera matarlo, aunque sí quería. Besó su mejilla y susurró,- tu turno-.

\- No quiero - susurro - para ti es mas fácil - dijo, no refiriéndose a la cantidad de nervios, sino al hecho de que con la persona a la que a él le gustaba, compartían lazos sanguíneos

Ella no dejaba de halarle la oreja, solo que ahora era un gesto más... ¿Tierno?-el amor es amor, hermanito. No seas cobarde-.

\- no soy cobarde, no quiero parecer enfermo - aclaro, con su mano en su nuca - no quiero que me odie - la miro a Los ojos, con el miedo latente en estos

-La conozco, sé que le gustas, hermanito-soltó su oreja ya roja, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza, la señaló con los ojos-te ve totalmente expectante-.

El solo respiro, antes de acercarse a su prima y ofrecerle su mano - Isabella - susurro mientras esperaba si ella tomaba su mano o no

La cara de la chica era algo similar a un tomate, su tez de un color cercano al carmín, sus ojos claros bien abiertos ante su primo, ante el chico por el que pasaba las noches despiertas. No podía ni parpadear ¿acaso respiraba?-y-yo-sí, quería tomar su mano, aunque solo fuera para un saludo. Y lo hizo.

El la jalo, y respiro, mientras sentía el pequeño cuerpo de la chica chocar contra el suyo propio , acarició su cabello, pasando por este, luego a su mejilla y terminando en su cuello - mi hermosa Isabella - susurro - te quiero - lo dijo, sin anestesia ni nervios, la miro a los ojos y lo soltó

Esto no podía ser cierto.

Los hermanos de Isabella no estaban en ese sitio, no tenía hermano mayor sobre protector que diese el grito al cielo e interrumpiera ese mágico sueño que no quería que se transformase en pesadilla.

Evan era tan dulce, siempre tan dulce, que temía haberse equivocado, enamorarse erróneamente, pero al parecer su corazón sí latía por el correcto. -y yo a ti, Evan... Evan-.

Evan sonrió, no esperaba eso, siendo honesto, pero ahora que lo sabía, ahora que sabía que sus corazones eran uno solo, iba a evitar que cualquiera la apartase de sus brazos - ¿puedo...? - miro sus labios, quería su permiso, quería hacerlo todo al ritmo de ella

A Bella el corazón se le aceleró aun más.

A Tori aquella escena no le pasaba desapercibida, medio encaramada sobre su novia, observaba desde el cuello de ésta lo que pasaba con su amiga.

-S-sí-no podía ser cierto. Carraspeó y tocó sus orejas, como si con eso pudiera reconocer si no era unos espejismos de la niebla,- sí-.

Charlotte no tomaba esa mirada tan potente como algo bueno - ¿porque los miras tanto? ¿Acaso te dan celos? - gruño, abrazándola más, posesivamente

Evan no pudo esperar más, la jalo atrayéndola a sus brazos, saboreando esos labios color manzana

La de ojos azules, rió bajito y le dio un beso tras la oreja de su novia, pero sin dejar de mirar a su amiga y a su amigo- Lottie, Isabella fue la que más me ayudó contigo, tonta-.

Charlotte ronroneo al sentir esos besos - igual me molesta - dijo mientras acariciaba el pedazo de su espalda que tenía al descubierto

-A veces ni yo te entiendo, amor-murmuró riendo, pero seguía sin apartar los ojos de aquellos dos. Ella misma se encargaría de golpear a aquellos que se opusieran a la relación de Isabella y Evan.

Charlotte solo la atrajo hacia sí, besándola con amor - eres mía - susurro entre sus labios

Dan seguía sentada, aunque las escenas frente a Ella la enternecieran aún estaba muy molesta, mucho

-Ya lo sé-susurró la pelinegra cuyo cabello brillaba y se notaba sedoso, un milagro que solo era gracias a la magia de Afrodita-y tú eres mía-.

Giles había vuelto a sentarse al lado de su novia, mirándola a ella, solo a ella, sin bizquear ni disminuir la intensidad que sus ojos irradiaban.

\- soy tuya, y siempre lo seré, pequeña - la atrae a sus brazos - te amo - susurro en su oído, beso su cuello y su mandíbula, hasta sus labios

Dan giro la cabeza, para ver a su novio, y vio esa mirada brillante e intensa, tan intensa que la hizo ruborizar - ¿qué? - pregunto

En lo que eso pasaba, ciertos primos empezaban a separarse del beso que durante mucho tiempo habían esperado.

Evan sonrió mientras sus brazos no se separaban de su cintura - mi Isabella ¿quieres ser mi novia? - susurro con los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía vivamente

A la chica no le importaban los problemas. Cuando el corazón habla, la razón calla. Su frente presionó más contra la de él- sí quiero-.

Sonrió y su mano acaricio su mejilla - no sabes lo feliz que soy - susurro, quería que esto fuera lo más íntimo posible

El susurro solo llegó a ella, como él quiso, por mucho que la mayoría anduviese sobre el borde de sus asientos para escuchar lo que entre ellos se daba.

Ella devolvió un susurro-yo también soy feliz-.

La guío a su asiento, quería, por el momento, que su atención estuviera centrada en ella y solo en ella - te quiero - dijo cuando llegaron

-y-yo a ti-muy débil-y yo a ti-perfecto.

Dejando esa tierna escena atrás, la diosa del amor estaba chillando en su asiento

Dan aún esperaba una respuesta de su novio

Giles seguía como bobo.

Dan gruño, pasando una mano en frente del rostro de su novio - ¿Giles? - nada, le toco la mejilla, preocupada - ¿rayo del cielo?

-¿ah?-oigan, por lo menos el tipo seguía vivo.

Ella suspiro, aliviada - ¿cariño? ¿qué sucede - susurro, aun acariciando su mejilla

-E-es... Es que eres hermosa... Más de lo que pensé, mi espuma de mar-susurra, tomándola de las mejillas y con adoración en su mirada.

\- no - ella negó, fuertemente, - no mi amor - susurro mientras se ocultaba en su cuello

-Sí, lo eres... Aunque amo cómo te queda el azul en el cabello-la abraza- ¿aun te molesta? Lo siento por lo que te hizo mi abuela -.

\- sí, me molesta, el azul me diferencia de mi madre - hace una pequeña mueca - pero no hay nada que pueda hacer

Le acariciaba el cabello lentamente,- por lo menos no están aquí ni ella ni tu papá-.

\- eso es bueno - lo abrazo a él y le dejo un beso en el cuello - pero, también hay otra cosa que me molesta mucho, mucho - susurro para que solo él la escuchara

Él se acercó más a su rostro para escucharla mejor- dime-susurró y solo ella le escuchó.

\- te ves demasiado apuesto - dijo mientras mordía juguetonamente si cuello - me molesta

-¿Eso es malo?-murmuró y le acarició el cabello, rubio sedoso y hermoso.

\- muy malo, no me gusta que nadie más te mire- susurro dulcemente en su oído

Comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de su novia, tan hermosa y adorable,- nadie me está mirando, mi hermosa-.

\- porque saben que los mato si lo hacen - bromea

Ríe con diversión. Aunque esa amenaza todos la conocían,- lo sé, mi amor-.

\- te amo - susurra mientras se sienta sobre el - y eres mío

Tanto amor, tanta cháchara empalagosa, que repugnaba ¡Especialmente al estómago tan sensible de Ares!- ¡Basta ya!-.

Las parejas lo miraron mal, pero nadie como Afrodita - ¿¡como se te ocurre!? - salto hecha una furia

-¡Es que quiero ver si matan al chiquillo ese! ¿es mucho pedir?-gruñó, controlándose porque a esa diosa no podía alzarle la voz.

Muchos se dieron en la cara con la mano. A Atenea le llegó un impulso de querer golpearlo por su estupidez.

-Hombres-masculló la diosa de la caza.

\- Hombre - dijo a su vez la diosa del amor - bueno, leamos

-Hay que traer a los chicos del pasado-recordó la diosa del hogar, con serenidad.

\- ¿no los podemos dejar donde están? - pregunto la hija del Superman rubio

-Ellos también deben leer, querida-le sonrió con dulzura.

Está bien, ya me di cuenta que no podemos deshacernos de ellos, pero, Lady Hestia, ¿no puede traer a nuestros hermanos? - dijo la nieta de Poseidón menor

-Lo siento, pero no aun, linda-suspiró, sus ojos no perdiendo la dulzura.-tengan paciencia-.

\- por favor - suplicó la ahora rubia, - se lo suplico - necesitaba ver a sus pequeños

-son órdenes de las moiras, querida-.

Órdenes, Órdenes, mierda todo. Como la orden de Maria de que no se acercase a ella durante todo esto, a Silena le parecía una total mierda. Especialmente si su novia llevaba un vestido de margaritas, negro, de mangas caídas, con unas botas de tacón a mitad de pierna que le tentaban de sobre manera.

María solamente estaba evitando mirar a su novia, en realidad, estaba hermosa como si en vez de Ares fuera nieta de Afrodita, llevaba un vestido morado con detalles en rosado, con unas líneas como fuego que subían desde la falda hasta su cintura

-Maldita seas, Zang, mírame-mascullaba inentendiblemente, doblada hacia delante y con sus piernas ligeramente abiertas ¿qué? ¡Llevaba shorts!

Ella, como si la escuchara, se volteo para mirarla, cuando sus ojos conectaron pareciera que el fuego en el vestido de su novia pasara a sus ojos

Por mucho que Silena Rodríguez hubiera dicho estupideces sobre el amor, ahora ella era una de esas bobas enamoradas que siempre la hicieron estremecer en apariencia. El fuego en la conexión de sus miradas la recorrió entera hasta sonrojarle las mejillas. Logró realizar una sonrisa de esas victoriosas, la de piel oscura la había escuchado, y esperaba ahora que pudiera leer todo lo que Silena quería hacerle y no precisamente era golpearla por su terquedad.

María no podría estar más sonrojada ni aunque lo intentará, sabía muy bien lo que la nieta de Ares pensaba, la conocía, y en la mayoría de las cosas ella estaría de acuerdo en lo que la otra quisiera hacerle

La sonrisa se ladeó más. Esos sonrojos eran pequeñas victorias en su relación, y ya iba por otra algo más grande. Se levantó de su sillón y se fue caminando con una tranquilidad anonadante hacia la salida del templo, sin dar explicaciones a nadie más que a su novia, la gracia de ser nieta de Hermes le permitía mover las caderas con algo de feminidad que haría sentir orgullosa a Afrodita.

María sonrió mientras esperaba unos minutos para levantarse y seguir a su novia, cuando se dio cuenta que todos volvían a sus conversaciones también salió, aunque por otra puerta, para que no fuera sospechoso y luego se encontró con ella

El fuego que había recorrido a ambas antes explotó cuando los dedos de la más alta fueron a la cintura de muñeca de su novia, no sobre la tela.

Ni que decir de la menor, llevo sus manos a la espalda de su pareja mientras soltaba leves suspiros de satisfacción

La piel de la más pequeña era suave, suave, malditamente suave, y se erizaba siempre bajo su tacto. Sus manos bajaron a la zona de la espalda que prendía a su novia, y le aruñó despacio.

La chica ahogo un leve gemido y se separó unos centímetros de ella - aquí - tomo aire - no, busquemos otro lugar -.

-Sube-susurró, deslizándose sobre su piel, sobre la tela de encaje de sus bragas, de nuevo sobre su piel chocolate hasta clavar sus dedos en sus muslos para alzarla.

Subió sus piernas a su cadera y su rostro fue a sus senos, ventajas de ser pequeña - sácame de aquí - susurro antes de amasar sus senos

Cruzó un brazo bajo el trasero de la más chica y salió corriendo ¿A dónde? Lo más lejos y solitario posible.

Dos minutos más tarde tuvo que detenerse gracias a los gemidos que Maria no dejaba de provocarle.

\- ¿qué sucede, cariño? - susurro en su cuello, antes de dejarle un chupón y una mordida bajo su oído

-Me encantas pero harás que sea justo aquí donde te quite la ropa, amor-replicó con dulzura, una voz que solo salía con esa pequeña morena.

\- está bien - gruñó mientras besaba su cuello por una última vez antes de detenerse

-Ahora que te has detenido ¿a dónde vamos?-giró sobre su eje con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio.

\- templo de Afrodita - susurro en su oído mordiendo su lóbulo

María se ganó que las uñas de su novia se hundieran en uno de sus gluteos-bueno, me parece bien-le apretó la cintura y corrió.

Sonrió luego de soltar el gemido que la acción de su novia logro - ¿ansiosa, guerrera? -.

-Eres la persona más cruel que he conocido-le sonrió y aliviada pudo contemplar el templo a la diosa del amor- y te amo-corrió más rápido, con los hilos de su susurro quedándose atrás.

Sonrió cuando llegaron al templo y más cuando la chica fue a una de las camas de ese lugar - se nota que es la diosa de la fertilidad -

-Se nota que sabe que estamos aquí-era evidente, por supuesto, esa diosa lo veía todo. La colocó en la cama,- quiero quitarte esas botas-.

Alzó una ceja mientras se estira - ¿y qué te lo impide? -.

-Que tenemos que hablar, María-se sentó al borde de la cama.

\- ¿sobre el que? - se sienta en la cama

-Sobre... Sobre tú y yo, nuestra relación, que ya quiero que no esté en secreto-con firmeza, casi hasta de manera ruda, espetó.

\- pero Silena... - iba a empezar con el mismo discurso de cada ve,

-No, ahórratelo, siempre es lo mismo y me lo conozco-le quitó el dedo que había puesto sobre su boca- pero te quiero conmigo, te quiero y ellos tienen que saberlo?-.

\- Cariño, te amo y lo sabes, pero si mi padre se llega a enterar de que su "valiente y fuerte hija" es lesbiana, sería capaz de matarme - susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza

-Por ahora solo deben enterarse los chicos-no pudo detenerse al cogerla de la cintura y abrazarla contra su pecho.

\- en eso no estoy en contra - susurra mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho

Frank era de los pocos que aun visitaba a sus hijos al campamento. Silena estaba dispuesta a proteger a su novia con su vida si el padre de ella se volvía loco al enterarse de la orientación de su hija,- quiero decírselos luego de esto-.

\- está bien - susurro aun acurrucada en ella, buscando protección, buscando no tener que ser la fuerte

Conocía a su chica, conocía sus debilidades. La recostó de espaldas sobre la cama, protegiéndola con su cuerpo de cualquier cosa-¿Mary?-susurró en su oído.

\- ¿sí? - susurro, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza a ella

\- Quiero hacer el amor-no es que fuera insensible, cuando se trataba de Maria era todo lo contrario a insensible, pero sabía distraer a la morena. Recorrió sus suaves muslos, subiendo a sus caderas.

\- cariño, no tengo ánimos - susurro, no quería rechazarla pero con la ultima platica toda sensación placentera había abandonado su cuerpo

-Entonces relájate un rato-susurró devuelta, sin perder sus estribos o llegar a la súplica. Se deslizó por sus piernas hasta estar de nuevo sentada en el borde de la cama y empezó a sacarle las botas.

Se estremece y decide dejarse llevar como tantas otras veces ya ha hecho - está bien - ronronea, porque sabe que a ella le gusta eso

Las medias que torneaban las piernas de su novia, llegaban hasta la rodilla. Se relamió los labios y empezó a bajarle una, acariciando su piel.

La chica jadeó un poco, mientras sus manos iban a Las de su novia indicándole que subiera más

Subieron por los muslos, deslizándose bajo el vestido, luego de que le quitara la otra media. En un silencio cálido, le subió la falda.

\- sácalo completamente - demandó, con voz cálida, le gusta mandar cuando ella la desvestía, que podía decir

Hacerla feliz la hacía feliz. Quién lo diría, algo de los Rodríguez estaba en esa ruda chica castaña. Pasó las manos bajo el cuerpo de su novia y le bajó el cierre al vestido.

\- despacio - dijo ella con voz cálida, aunque ahí estaba una orden impresa - lento y suave - ella se refería a como quería que le acaricia se el cuerpo

Y había descrito el cómo la trataba su novia. Le sacó el vestido despacio, dejándola en un brasier strapple y unas bragas de encaje que le quedaban a la perfección a Maria.

\- bésame, pero no los labios - negó mientras sonreía pícaramente - y no saques aún la ropa interior, Sile -.

Una sonrisa gatuna se hizo paso en los labios de la nieta de Hermes. Sus rodillas se posaron en el suelo suavemente y se recostó en la cama, entre las piernas de su novia,-¿aquí?-.

Niega - primero el cuello y luego en el busto - dijo firme - después pensaré si premiarte

Rodó los ojos, pero por lo demás, se volvió sobre ella, pegando sus labios a su cuello, saboreando a besos esa piel dorada.

Gimió leve, despacio, tomándose su tiempo para soltar esos sonidos que sabía que a su novia le gustaban

Silena también se lo tomaba con calma, queriendo darle el gusto a su novia para hacerla sentir bien, mejor, excitarla un poco. Acariciaba su abdomen mientras cubría su cuello de besos.

María soltó un gemido mientras acariciaba la cintura y cuello de su novia y sonreía - bien - eran leves suspiros los que salían de su boca

-¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?-susurró con lentitud sobre el hombro de su novia y acarició su ombligo con el dedo índice.

\- quiero que los besos bajen - susurro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su novia, con cariño y dominancia

La de piel más clara bajó con sus besos por su pecho, dejando un poco de su brillo labial sobre la tersa piel chocolate.

A María le gustaban esos pequeños brillos sobre su piel, le gustaba ver la como la chica seguía cada orden suya, le gustaba, por ese momento, tener el control de algo

-¿Mery-susurraba, con los labios entre sus senos, depositó otro beso- ahora qué?-.

\- lame los - susurro entrecortada, ella sabía que la otra sabía que se refería a sus senos

-Tengo que quitar el brasier primero-replicó, y pasó la lengua suavemente entre ellos.

\- pues hazlo - dijo la chica morocha

Las manos bajaron a la cama y entraron entre la espalda y las sábanas. Ágilmente se lo desabrochó y comenzó a quitárselo.

La morena suspiro, mientras su ojos centellaban con el placer - lame los - volvió a ordenas, quería ese contacto, lo ansiaba

Su novia siguió la orden, con gusto al pasar la lengua sobre uno de sus pezones.

\- Muerde - esta vez no podía pensar claro, solo decir lo que quería seguir sintiendo

Su novia sabía lo que estaba provocando, y podía solo ir y succionar su pezón, pero conocía a su novia y solo mordió levemente, a la espera de otra orden, dio otra mordida.

\- el otro - ahora fue más fuerte, quería más de esa sensación tan... Exquisita

Lo hizo, su novia solo acataba sus órdenes con gusto, y satisfacción por hacerla poner esa expresión de placer.

\- desviste te - la empujo fuera de su cuerpo, quería igualdad de condiciones

-¿Toda la ropa?-ladeó la cabeza, con una sonrisa nada inocente.

\- todo - sonrió y la señaló entera - te quiero desnuda, ahora

Ante la vista de su novia, Silena empezó a desvestirse, comenzando por el brasier, hasta que sus pies descalzos estuvieron contra el frío mármol.-aquí me tienes-.

\- acércate - fue firme, aunque si no hubiese estado acostada en la cama sus piernas estarían temblando, su novia era hermosa, perfecta, ni muy exuberante ni muy plana

Se sujetó de los muslos de su chica para subir a la cama y luego gateó sobre ella hasta estar cara a cara una con la otra.

\- bésame - fue un susurro, lo suficiente para que la mayor la escuchará atentamente, ella no solo quería eso, quería sentir el amor que le profesaba

La mayor acarició su mandíbula con cuidado y paciencia, siguiendo el contorno de su rostro, subió hasta su oreja y luego fue atrás, a su nuca. Sus alientos se colaron en una sola nube justo antes de que sus bocas se hicieran una sola.

Sus ojos se cerraron lento, y sus manos se fueron a su cabello, acariciando ese mar castaño que tanto le gustaba, uniendo sus respiraciones en una sola y mordiendo su labio levemente

La besó con ternura, con pasión colándose entre sus labios, entre ellas, desbordando amor con cada movimiento. Amaba la manera en que la relajaba cada que tocaba su cabello, solo ella sabía hacerlo así de bien.

Se separó un poco para tomar aire y en ese segundo aprecio la belleza de su novia, sin preocuparse de nada, de sus padres, del que dirán, ni nada

Observó cómo su novia no la miraba a los ojos, y, aunque dijeran lo que dijeran sobre la hija de Clarisse, la rudeza en su sonrojo no era mucha. Le sonrió con dulzura, con sus manos, le acarició el rostro, las mejillas y mentón, su piel chocolate y suave, con marcas que ella besaba todas las veces que podía hacerlo.

\- Te amo - fue un susurro lleno de sentimiento, pero era la gran verdad, la amaba y no temía decirlo frente a ella, ni frente a sus amigos, pero su padre, su madre, eran otro tema totalmente lejano, les temía, temía que podían hacerle a la chica que tenia frente a ella

Su mano estaba llena de callos, pero sabía que a su novia le gustaba su tacto, aunque no fuese el más delicado, no era algo que pudiera controlar, lo hacía con amor. Le dedicó una sonrisa y se recostó sobre ella, sus cuerpos encajando con soltura.- dilo de nuevo-pidió.

\- Te amo - no lo dudo, sonrió y junto sus manos, para luego besar las de ella, mostrando cuanto adoraba y añoraba su tacto, deseaba sus manos, porque eran de ella, y de nadie más, solo de ella y así le gustaba

Silena no podía dejar de mirarla, porque amaba tanto esos ojos dorados, y el cómo la admiraban, se derrumbaba, y no tenía hacerlo, porque ella la mantenía estable, y lo valía. Amaba su voz, sus labios, cómo la besaba. Cerró los ojos y le dio un beso a su nariz- suenas tan excitante-susurró, bromeando... Solo un poco.

rió levemente, eso adoraba de ella, como la hacía sentir feliz, y a cada momento trataba de devolvérselo, siempre, cada vez que podía, le siguió la broma - o eso espero - sonrió y le mordió juguetona mente un dedo - porque quiero continuar - ahora si más seria, y se mostraba en sus ojos, los cuales se habían oscurecido

Al abrir los suyos, Silena se encontró con una grata sorpresa. Le encantaba cuando se ponía así. Su expresión era juguetona, acercó el dedo a su boca y lo chupó perezosamente, tomándose su tiempo para mojarlo, sin dejar de ver ese par de hermosos ojos de oro,- pues admito que yo también-.

\- ¿entonces? - susurro en su oído antes de morder su lóbulo, riendo un poco - sabes que paciencia no tengo - dijo como una niña pequeña batiendo las pestañas

-Mmh-con algo de maldad, se fue bajando por su cuerpo, restregando todo su frente con el suyo, pasando los labios y sus besos por todo lo que se encontraba.

\- mmm - de su garganta solo salían suspiros y gemidos, nada más, más altos mientras su novia se acercaba a su sensible zona

Cuando llegó al comienzo de su braga, sus ojos eran de un tono mucho más oscuro- ¿puedo?-sonaba tan mal, tan deseosa.

\- adelante - susurro - pero despacio, cariño

-como tú ordenes, princesa-susurró, su voz chocando contra la piel de su vientre, sus manos le bajaron las bragas con la lentitud pedida, y sus labios empezaron a cubrir la zona que iba descubriendo, con besos.

se arqueaba mas a cada beso, sus manos iban hacia los cabellos de su novia y sus dientes mordían su labio inferior mientras tenía los ojos cerrados

Cuando los gemidos no se escuchaban, se alejó de su pubis, haciendo una mueca, no le gustaba separarse, pero tampoco le gustaba cuando se callaba-Marie...-.

\- perdón - susurro mientras soltaba su labio, sabía que a su novia le gustaba escucharla, pero, en lo personal, aun se le hacía raro soltar esos ruidos

Sonrió, satisfecha,-sabes que no está mal-sus labios rozaban la piel de su muslo, por el que pasó la lengua cuidadosamente.

Gimió, sin poder evitarlo - es raro - susurro luego, para después acariciar la cabeza de Silena

Se tuvo que sentar, acariciándole las pantorrillas, esperando a que recogiese las piernas para poder quitarle las bragas;- es igual que el resto de ti: excitante-.

Hace lo necesario para que ella pudiese continuar - yo no lo creo así -

-Pues yo sí lo creo, me gustas-las bragas cayeron a un lado de la cama.

\- ¿solo te gusto? -bromeo, riendo levemente, para luego ponerse seria - dímelo - susurra

-Claro que no solo me gustas-respondió, haciendo círculos en sus rodillas, le dio un beso a una.-te amo-.

\- de nuevo - susurro, amaba escucharlo, lo amaba, estuvo tantos años acomplejándose, y al final ella sentía lo mismo

Recargó la mejilla en su rodilla y le abrazó la pierna con un brazo, su mano acariciaba suavemente su muslo,- te amo... ¿Te lo demuestro?-.

Asintió, mientras le sonreía y sus manos viajaban hasta a las de ella

Aunque gustase de tocar sus manos, debía continuar. Le mordió la rodilla y la miró de soslayo,- debo seguir-ronroneó, mordiendo ahora su muslo.

\- adelante - río pícaramente y quito sus manos, dándole todo el espacio que deseara

Silena se inclinó entre sus piernas, le acarició las caderas mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en su objetivo.

María no podía evitar estremecerse ante el aliento válido de ella tan cerca de su centro

Le gustaba, a ambas les gustaba. Le acarició los muslos, las caderas y el vientre. Besó sus labios vaginales y los lamió lentamente.

Gimió con fuerza, sin contenerse, quería ese contacto, lo anhelaba

La siguiente vez lo hizo más lento, deseando prolongar ese sonido que soltaban los dulces labios de su novia.

Su gemido fue más largo y grueso esta vez, fue más la sensación de satisfacción

La sostuvo con más fuerza. La descontrolaba. Respiró intentando relajarse para cumplir lo que le había pedido su pareja. Lento. Sopló en su sexo y rozó su clítoris con la lengua.

Eso hizo que habría sus ojos con una fuerza desmesurada y que sus dientes mordieran su labio con fuerza - se siente bien - susurro

-Lo sé, Marie-volvió a soplar, dejando ir todo su aliento cálido sobre su entrepierna. Personalmente, ella también estaba muy mojada con solo verla y oírla.

\- más - fue una sola petición, nada más, nada menos, ella, como siempre, sabía la situación de su novia, quería hacerla disfrutar también, no sabía cómo


	12. Mi madre me enseña a torear

_**ANEXO: Este capitulo posee contenido sexual de manera explícita, si esto no es su agrado, puede saltar -**_ **Las escritoras** _  
_

* * *

Todos estaban ansiosos que la lectura continuase, querían saber que sucedería con el hijo del barba percebe, a ver si, otra vez, se ponía en riesgo de muerte, o si molestaba a algún dios.

\- ¿ahora quien lee? - fue l pregunta del dios de los cielos.

-Yo quiero leer-declaró el padre del pobre semidiós que en ese momento no se encontraba.

\- Adelante, Poseidón - dijo el dios del teatro... digo, el rayo mientras su hermano tomaba el libro

 ** _Mi madre me enseña a torear_**

El mismo Dios se detuvo, extrañado... El título no le daba buena espina.

-No tenemos todo el día, abuelo-reclamó Luke con una mueca.

Luke era de los pocos que no miraban, o a Grover, o a Sally o a Percy, la mayoría se inquietó con lo leído en el título, Poseidón se aclaró la garganta y continúo.

 ** _Atravesamos la noche a través de oscuras carreteras comarcales. El viento azotaba el Cámaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi madre podía ver algo, pero siguió pisando el acelerador._**

 ** _Cada vez que estallaba un relámpago, yo miraba a Grover, sentado junto a mí en el asiento trasero, y pensaba que o me había vuelto majara o él llevaba puestos unos pantalones de alfombra de pelo largo._**

A pesar de la tensión, a algunos se les escapó la risa.

-Qué chico más tonto-masculló la diosa de la sabiduría, no podía evitar quejarse, ¡no le importaba si los otros que apoyaban al mestizo la mirasen mal!

 ** _Pero no, tenía aquel olor de las excursiones al zoo de mascotas: olía a lanolina, de la lana; el olor de un animal de granja empapado_**

\- Eso es cruel - se escuchó en toda la sala, en especial de las féminas, al parecer, Percy quería repetir esa escena

Pero Percy no quería, porque era igual a perder la atención de Annie.

Los ojos del semidiós, alias: sesos de alga, mostraban pánico y arrepentimiento hacia su mejor amigo, - Grover...-.

\- Calma, amigo, eso pasa la primera vez, no eres ni el primero ni el último en decirlo - sonrió a su amigo y le giño el ojo, en el campamento molestaría mucho a Percy con Annie

Perseus esperaba que eso aplacara a las féminas.

 ** _—Así que tú y mi madre… ¿os conocíais? —se me ocurrió decir_**

De todo ¿Y eso fue lo que se te ocurrió? -cuestionó con los ojos entornados el hijo del señor del inframundo.

\- ¡Oye! No sabía que pasaba - se defendió su primo mientras abrazaba más a su novia

-Podrías haber comenzado con preguntar a dónde iban-aconsejó su prima con sorna.

-Entonces no sería sesos de alga-refutó la novia del dichoso, sonriendo y aguantándose seguramente una risa.

\- ¿Tú también? - pregunto su novio con un poco de gracia y molestia

\- Solo estoy diciendo que deberían acostumbrarse-le dio una sonrisa dulce y confiada-eres tú-.

\- ¿Soy muy tonto para ti? - pregunto el chico con desconfianza

\- Percy ¿eres mi novio aun? -le iba a explicar como si fuera un niño, lo que la hizo sonreír con ternura. A veces agradecía tener tanta paciencia con él.

\- si - dijo asintiendo

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto que te conozco? -.

\- 3 años - dijo aún sin saber a dónde se dirigía su novia con tanta pregunta

\- ¿No crees que si pensara que eres demasiado tonto para mí ya te hubiera dejado hace mucho? -elevó una ceja en conjunto a la última palabra.

\- En eso tienes un punto - rio en chico mientras acariciaba el cabello de princesa de su chica

-Siempre, Sesos de alga-.

 ** _Los ojos de Grover miraban una y otra vez el retrovisor, aunque no teníamos coches detrás._**

 ** _—No exactamente —contestó—. Quiero decir que no nos conocíamos en persona, pero ella sabía que te vigilaba._**

\- Genial. Ahora parecerás un acosador, amigo mío-reclamó el chico Valdez, mirándolo con reproche.

\- en realidad lo parece - río el chico de ojos verdes mar y cabellos rubios mientras abrazaba a su novia

-Yo solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo-se defendió el chico cabro.

\- pero como lo dijiste, es escalofriante - dijo ahora la hija del elegido mientras abrazaba a su novio

-Vale, lo siento por no medir mis palabras ¿correcto? -miró a su mejor amigo.

-el daño ya está hecho - Percy se refugió en su novia, contento de no ser el malo por una vez ¡Sesos de alga al poder!

Varios en la habitación rieron por la actitud infantil de los amigos

Exceptuando a los del futuro, ellos solamente rodaron los ojos, mientras dos chicas entraban en el cuarto juntas y riendo

La única que vio a María y a Silena fue la diosa que parece tener más poder que Zeus, es decir, Afrodita, la que alzó las cejas sugestivamente hacia ellas, para que entendieran el claro mensaje de que había visto TODO.

María se sonrojo al ver este gesto de la diosa, y sólo bajo el rostro ocultando lo en su cabello, Silena, en cambio, se mostró orgullosa y solo se sentó junto a su novia, viendo cómo el resto reía

 ** _—¿Que me vigilabas?_**

 ** _—Te seguía la pista. Me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien. Pero no fingía ser tu amigo —añadió rápidamente—. Soy tu amigo._**

 ** _—Vale, pero ¿qué eres exactamente?_**

\- ¡Por fin! -suspiraron algunos, varios porque querían saber la respuesta de Grover, otros porque por fin Percy preguntaba algo correcto.

Perseus solo los ignoró, -me alegro de que no lo fingieses-sinceró.

\- señor, creo que varios estarán de acuerdo conmigo si le digo que es fácil ser amigo de su hijo, es un buen muchacho que se preocupa por todos, con un corazón de oro - dijo, con algo de valentía, Grover, mirando al Dios de las cañerías con una sonrisa, ¡Y sin tartamudear!

El Dios de las cañerías no podía sentirse si no orgulloso y feliz. Percy había tenido que pasar todas esas situaciones de estrés y pánico, pero no solo, y había ganado más que solo oro. Le sonrió a su hijo con cierta tristeza, porque recordaba que había algo en lo que no lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

 ** _—Eso no importa ahora._**

 ** _—¿Que no importa? Mi mejor amigo es un burro de cintura para abajo…_**

Más de la mitad de la sala empezó a reír.

\- eso me insulto - dijo lastimeramente Grover, causando que su novia lo abrazara y le besara la mejilla, un poco enternecida por el tono que la cabr… el sátiro utilizo

-Así no se trata a los amigos, Perseus-le regañó la adorable, en verdad, de Sally.

-Tampoco es como si tuviera mucha consideración con sus hijos-susurró con desgana el hijo del semidiós en cuestión. Y para el que no sepa, sí, ha sido Luke Jackson el que habló.

Ese pequeño comentario del hijo del sesos de alga, causo que los amigos de este lo miraran interrogantes, nadie quería saber que terminarían significando esas palabras, menos aún el chico en cuestión

-Por los dioses ¿esto pasará cada vez que hablemos? -gruñó la novia de la mayor de los hijos del chico Jackson. Sujetaba firmemente la mano de su pareja.

\- espero que no, mi pequeña - susurro junto a ella, no le agradaba la sensación de ser un desencadenante de las reacciones de la lectura

La pelinegra estrechó su mano, sin saber qué decir. Sabía que, aunque le diese la razón, eso no cambiaría nada.

 ** _—¡Cabra! —gritó._**

 ** _—¿Qué?_**

 ** _—¡Que de cintura para abajo soy una cabra!_**

Más risitas, aunque esta vez fueron menos personas.

-Sátiro-recalcó la diosa Atenea.

\- si es un sátiro abuela - dijo la rubia de ojos verdes, mirando a la diosa de la sabiduría - pero de todas formas tiene razón, de la cintura para abajo es una cabra - la miro mientras se acurrucaba en el costado de su novio

La diosa tenía que darle la razón, en silencio porque no pensaba decirlo.

La chica sonrió con autosuficiencia, con un pequeño bailecito interno por tener la razón

 ** _—Pero si acabas de decir que no importa_**

-Uuuuuh. Buena esa, amigo-Leo alzó la mano hacia Percy, esperando su "choca los cinco".

Percy lo miró extrañado, en realidad a ese chico no lo conocía, y que le pidiera los cinco era extraño, lo ignoro

\- ¡Oye! -.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto, aturdido

La mano de Calipso cubrió amablemente la boca de su novio, estrechando su torso con el otro brazo, lo llevó hacia su sillón, - Cariño, ya hablamos de eso. Ese no es nuestro Percy-.

Cuando Calipso saco su mano, leo tenía un pequeño puchero en sus labios - ¿Segura? -.

Ella suspiró, - segura-.

Percy miraba a su novia sin comprender

Annabeth entendía solo un poco más que su novio, asique solo se encogió de hombros.

 ** _—¡Bee-ee-ee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían ante tal insulto!_**

 ** _—¡Uau! Sátiros. ¿Quieres decir criaturas imaginarias como las de los mitos que nos explicaba el señor Brunner?_**

 ** _—¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias, Percy? ¿Lo era la señora Dodds?_**

 ** _—¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodd_**

La pelinegra D' Angelo siguió acariciándole el cabello a su novia, guardándose ciertos comentarios que sabía que afectarían a Lottie.

Charlotte simplemente sostenía fuertemente a su pequeña, sonriendo y besando su cabeza, sin querer soltarla

Sonriendo y siendo tan frágil y hermosa. La pelinegra acarició delicadamente su mentón. Nunca iba a permitirse olvidar el daño que le había hecho a su novia por dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

\- Te amo - susurro sin importarle nada, ni el daño que ella le había hecho, ni lo que pensaran los demás, nada - te amo -.

La voz de Lottie la hacía arder cuando bajaba tanto. Subió la mano hasta enredar los dedos en sus cabellos, - te amo, Lottie-correspondió con la misma, o más, cantidad de amor.

Daniela quería hablar, quería ser cruel, quería hacerlos sufrir, pero ahí, entre los brazos de Giles, sentía que no podía ser mala, no, no podía

Giles, como si supiera por qué su novia se tensó apenas unos segundos, la estrechó con más fuerza y amor. - ¿estás bien? -.

\- te detesto - susurro, apenas, ocultándose en su cuello y se abrazó más a él - verdaderamente, te detesto

-No pareciera que me detestaras-susurró él, acariciándole el cabello y la espalda.

\- ese es el maldito problema - susurro besando su cuello y mordiendo un poco

-Hey-su voz se rompió por el gruñido que contuvo como pudo.

Algunos de sus amigos voltearon a verlos, sonriéndoles con picardía en los labios y miradas.

Se separó un poco de esa zona, solo para verlo con sus ojos, los cuales tenían un brillo extraño - ¿Sí? -.

El rubio no tardó mucho en idiotizarse gracias a sus ojos, tan hermosos- y-yo...-sus propios ojos eran ahora de un color chocolate- te amo como no tienes ni idea-.

Tras esas dulces palabras la chica solo pudo sonreír, se enderezó un poco para besarlo, pero antes - yo te amo, con todo mi corazón - susurro y lo beso, sonriendo

Varios "awwww" arrullaron a la pareja.

La chica, muy sonrojada he de decir, se volvió a esconder en su cuello, dejando un pequeño mordisco

Todos pensaron que el sonrojo del chico Grace se debía a la vergüenza de que todos los mirasen, y él prefería no corregirlos, apretándola un poco por la cintura.

Dejo otro pequeño mordisco, solo Porque le gustaba ser la causante de que él se pusiera de ese tono y así de nervioso

Los ojos de su novio empezaron a oscurecerse al igual que el tono de su piel. Se acercó al cuello de la rubia y besó su nuca un poco, - detente-suplicó en un susurro.

\- no - susurro en su oído antes de empezar a besar su cuello, dejando uno que otro mordisco por aquí y por allá

La tortura para Giles Grace comenzó desde ese momento.

 ** _—Por supuesto._**

 ** _—Entonces ¿por qué…?_**

 ** _—Cuanto menos sepas, menos monstruos atraerás —respondió Grover, como si fuese una obviedad—. Tendimos una niebla sobre los ojos de los humanos. Confiamos en que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no funcionó porque empezaste a comprender quién eres._**

 ** _—¿Quién…? Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir?_**

-Eh, que el cerebro de Percy no da para tanto-rio su prima, mirándolo de soslayo en espera de su contestación.

Percy no dijo nada, seguía completamente embobado con la imagen de su hermosa novia apoyada en su pecho

La cazadora solo suspiró. No podía enojarse si su querida hermanita estaba metida en la situación. - te la dejo pasar esta vez, niño percebes-.

Perseo solo abrazo más fuerte a la rubia

 ** _Volví a oír aquel aullido torturado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Fuera lo que fuese lo que nos perseguía, seguía nuestro rastro._**

 ** _—Percy —dijo mi madre—, hay demasiado que explicar y no tenemos tiempo. Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro._**

 ** _—¿Seguro de qué? ¿Quién me persigue?_**

 ** _—Oh, casi nadie —soltó Grover, aún molesto por mi comentario del burro—. Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunas de sus criaturas más sanguinarias._**

 ** _—¡Grover! —Perdone, señora Jackson. ¿Puede conducir más rápido, por favor?_**

-Lo que daría por ver la cara de Percy en ese momento-se mofó D' Angelo.

-Ufff, primito-.

Ambos chocaron los puños. Burlarse de Percy era siempre divertido.

Peeeeeero el chico seguía sin escucharlos, perdido en la forma que su listilla se acurrucaba en él, buscando su calor y que la cuidara, o por lo menos eso pensaba el semidiós de ojos verdes

La semidiosa rubia se acurrucaba cada vez más, esperando mantenerlo calmado mientras sus amigos se burlaban de él.

El chico acaricio los cabellos rubios con las puntas de los dedos, deseando que su listilla se quedara con él

 ** _Intenté hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fui incapaz. Sabía que no era un sueño. Yo no tenía imaginación. En la vida se me habría ocurrido algo tan raro._**

 ** _Mi madre giró bruscamente a la izquierda. Nos adentramos a toda velocidad en una carretera aún más estrecha, dejando atrás granjas sombrías, colinas boscosas y carteles de «Recoja sus propias fresas» sobre vallas blancas._**

 ** _— ¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté._**

 ** _—Al campamento de verano del que te hablé._**

\- el campamento - fue un leve murmullo general cargado de inmenso cariño, todos quienes habían estado ahí hablaron, excepto una chica que seguía muy entretenida aun mordiendo y besando el cuello de su novio

Y el pobre de su novio tampoco podía concentrarse en la lectura, más rojo que la granada, hilaba lo poco que quedaba de su autocontrol.

\- ¿Algún problema, rayo del cielo? - se separó lo suficiente para llegar a su oído y susurrar ahí, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios

\- ¿Problema? -estaba ronco- no creo que lo que me pase sea totalmente un problema-la sujetó con más fuerza, subida a su regazo, ella podría sentir lo que pasaba bajo su pantalón.

\- ¿No lo es? - sonrió perversamente y se "reacomodo" en su regazo, con una sonrisa malvada, antes de volver a su labor en su cuello, el cual estaba rojo y sensible

Ya Giles no estaba aguantando, - vámonos de aquí-.

¿Dónde? - susurro sonriendo, mientras su mano subía y bajaba por su pecho

-Creo que mi abuela tiene un lugar hecho para esto-susurró sobre la oreja de su novia.

Charlotte se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba por allá, y su novia igual, asique D' Angelo hacía uso de sus encantos para que su rubia no saltara sobre ellos dos para "proteger" a su hermana.

\- Afrodita nos vera - hizo una pequeña mueca, mínima

Otro que se había dado cuenta de que algo raro sucedía era Luke, el cual ya se estaba levantando para ir a ver a su hermana

Giles sacudió un poco la cabeza-pero puede vernos en todos lados-murmuró, ya menos nublado por la lujuria.

La novia del mellizo Jackson se apresuró a besarlo, un gran método con el que logró calmarlo.

Dany siguió con los besos en su cuello y sus caricias a sus brazos - entonces vamos -.

Luke a eso no se resistió, ni tampoco lo hizo Charlie cuando Victoria hizo lo mismo

Para los mestizos del pasado la cosa se puso un poco rara, al menos para los que observaron a las dos parejas besuqueándose y a la tercera saliendo sin mucho disimulo.

Definitivamente los Jackson arrasaban, la generación que fuese.

Aunque algunos les incomodaba un tanto la relación de Charlotte Jackson, se guardaban sus comentarios. Pero definitivamente la hija de Solance había salido tan despreocupada de las personas que mirasen como lo era Will, al menos así se veía.

La pelinegra se alejó jadeando, soltando suavemente la cintura de su pareja.

\- Te amo - fue el comentario - grito de Charlotte Jackson hacia su pequeña - mi hermosa chica - sonrió mientras la acomodaba en su pecho

Luke era algo más despistado, mientras terminaba el beso él no podía dejar de asimilar - ¿y eso porque fue? -.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos, riendo y subiéndose al regazo de la rubia con algo de cuidado, ágilmente pasando una pierna tras las caderas de la Jackson-te amo, Lottie-susurró y luego dejó un beso sobre su mejilla, sembró un par más sobre su barbilla y mentón, y así siguió llenando su rostro con besos.

Galia se echó a reír, aun abrazándole dulcemente del cuello- porque te quiero, porque me gusta besarte, porque eres mi novio y puedo hacerlo-se rio un poco más y plantó un besito en su nariz- ¿Sigo? -.

Charlie solo reía con la acción de su novia, mientras sus manos estaban en su cintura

Luke sonrió satisfecho y le robo un pequeño beso en los labios y luego uno en la punta de su nariz - no es necesario, me quedo más que claro - sonrió y la abrazo, para continuar con la lectura

-shhh-pedía Victoria entre pequeñas y contenidas risas a su novia, colocándole una mano sobre los labios-shhh, calma-pidió, muy cerca de su oreja.

\- ¿por qué? - pregunto con su voz ahogada por la presión ejercida por su novia - no hago nada malo

Sonrió. Era tan difícil no querer morderla o besarla- van a leer, supongo que por eso están tan callados-susurró. Quería tanto darle una mordida a su oreja, y jalarle el arete.

Hizo un pequeño puchero, pero asintió y cerró sus labios, dejando que continuasen

Agh, Victoria no aguantó y le dio una mordida en la mejilla.

Charlotte sonrió y le beso la mejilla a ella, sin molestarse por el mordisco

Esa reacción solo ocasionó que la pelinegra se abalanzara a morderle todo el rostro, incluyendo sus labios varias veces.

Y ella repitió la acción, besando cada lugar que la pelinegra le haya mordido

 ** _—La voz de mi madre sonó hermética; intentaba no asustarse para no asustarme a mí—. Al sitio donde tu padre quería que fueras._**

 ** _—Al sitio donde tú no querías que fuera._**

\- ¡Percy! -le regañó su novia, dándole un golpe en el brazo a su novio.

\- Perdón - susurro el chico, sobándose el brazo que su novia había atacado

 ** _—Por favor, cielo —suplicó mi madre—. Esto ya es bastante duro._**

Poseidón y Annabeth estaban molestos con el pelinegro.

Sus hijos... Al menos los dos presentes, ni siquiera se habían sorprendido... Bueno, un poco, pero no lo demostraron.

\- Lo lamento mucha mamá, estaba nervioso y te lastime sin darme cuenta - lamento el joven pelinegro mientras se encaminaba a su madre

Sally sabía perdonar a su pequeño niño-ya eso pasó, Percy, no necesitas disculparte ahora -.

\- claro que debo, mamá - sonrió y tomo sus manos

Les dio un apretón a las manos de su hijo y lo acercó, capturándolo entre sus brazos- mi pequeño-.

El abrazo con fuerza, después de todo, ella era su madre y la amaba con el corazón

 ** _Intenta entenderlo. Estás en peligro._**

 ** _— ¿Por qué unas ancianas cortan hilo?_**

 ** _—No eran ancianas —intervino Grover—. Eran las Moiras. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se te aparecieran? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto… cuando alguien está a punto de morir._**

Varios fueron recorridos por un escalofrío. Hasta un par de Dioses por ahí. Las Moiras eran poderosas, nadie podía salirse con la suya si estaban en contra de sus decisiones.

Luke Jackson río ante eso, las Moiras siempre le habían encantado, eran justas, siempre

 ** _—Un momento. Has dicho estás._**

 ** _—No, no lo he dicho, he dicho alguien._**

 ** _—Querías decir estás. ¡Te referías a mí!_**

 ** _—¡Quería decir estás como cuando se dice alguien, no tú!_**

 ** _—¡Chicos! —dijo mamá._**

-Gracias, Sally-suspiró Grover, algo estresado con solo recordar aquella situación.

\- me perdí - dijeron los Stoll, Esa conversación era extraña

Lizie mejor se guardó el comentario, no queriendo que todos supieran que le pasaba lo mismo que a su papá y tío.

\- pero si está muy claro - dijo Elena ahí presente - es una conversación típica entre amantes

\- eso es verdad - dijo la Silena del presente

Jason Grace también quería participar, pero este Percy no le conocía.

Afrodita sonrió por orgullo hacia los acertados comentarios de su hija y nietas

\- ¿Disculpen? -reclamaron Percy y Grover.

La diosa de la lujuria sonrió mientras se miraba sus uñas - lo que escucharon, cariño-.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! -reclamó Percy. Lo que sentía por esa diosa empezaba a ser odio.

\- a ver, sesos de alga - dijo Piper sonriendo - nadie dijo que ustedes fueran una pareja, sino que esa conversación la tenían las parejas

\- ¡No sonábamos como una pareja! -.

-Sí lo hacían, sesos de alga-rio su traidora novia.

Y a esa trampa se unió la novia del chico cabra - es verdad, cariño - mirando al antes nombrada

Grover y Percy empezaron a ignorarlas como hacen las mujeres cuando se enojan.

 ** _Giró bruscamente a la derecha y vio justo a tiempo una figura que logró esquivar; una forma oscura y fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros entre la tormenta._**

 ** _—¿Qué era eso? —pregunté._**

 ** _—Ya casi llegamos —respondió mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta—. Un par de kilómetros más. Por favor, por favor, por favor…_**

Poseidón estaba haciendo algo que a cualquiera hubiera sorprendido: se comía las uñas ¿por qué? Por la ansiedad que sentía al escuchar aquello.

Pero no era el único con un tic nervioso, Annabeth estaba jugando con su cabello, Thalía movía el pie frenéticamente, Piper no dejaba de morderse el labio y así la lista continuaba

Preocupados por esos tres.

 ** _No sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, pero me descubrí inclinado hacia delante, esperando llegar allí cuanto antes._**

-Oh Percy-susurró su rubia novia, casi arrancándose el mechón de pelo con el que jugaba, miró a su novio y lo abrazó fuerte.

\- y llegar ahí fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar - sonrió y le beso la nariz - ahí conocí una listilla con cabello de princesa

Recibió una sonrisa algo preocupada y un abrazo aún más fuerte de parte de esa chica con cabellos de princesa.

\- te quiero - susurro, intentando desesperadamente calmarla

 **En otro lugar…**

Desde hace varios minutos que ya ambos habían llegado al palacio de la diosa de la lujuria y eso se podía ver en el hecho de que él estuviera sin camisa y ella sin vestido ya, besándose sobre una cama de azules sabanas

Él... Ella... Él... Cada tanto cambiaban de posición, a veces él estaba arriba, tomando el control y al siguiente era ella.

Ella reía entre beso y beso, y cuando estaba arriba se encargaba de besarle el pecho y le cuello - te amo - susurraba cuando dejaba de reír

La boca de su novio era una curva ladina cada que no estaba ocupado besándola o suspirando. Deslizaba a veces sus manos por sus cabellos, y bajaba, recorriéndola toda hasta sus muslos. La sujetó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, acercando los labios sonrientes a su oreja-te amo más-.

Llevo sus manos a la pretina de pantalón de él y empezó a jugar, como pensando si lo desabrochaba o no - eres el único hombre con el que haría esto - susurro en su oído antes de morderlo

\- Y tú eres la única para mí, en todos los sentidos-susurró, su voz seductora, besando entonces su cuello, delineando sus clavículas-bájalos ya-.

Sonrió y sus manos bajaron su pantalón completo - al parecer alguien está ansioso - susurro riendo antes de besarlo completamente, con todo el amor que su corazón poseía

-Llevabas casi media hora seduciéndome y torturándome-no le reclamaba, solo le hacía ver lo obvio, más aliviado por la falta de presión que siguió a cuando él se bajó el bóxer.

\- ¿te torturo? - susurro ella, hace bastante que estaba sin el vestido, ni las panties, solo en ropa interior - creo que si te torture ahora te debo recompensar

-Pues yo creo lo mismo-aceptó, bajando sus manos hacia sus caderas, donde la tomó con fuerza.

\- ¿sí? - sonrió y tomo las manos de él, subiéndolas de su cadera, pasando por su cintura y posándola sobre el broche de su sostén - pues te recompensare, pero primero me debes ayudar

\- ¿Ah sí? Supongo que es con esto-jaló la parte de atrás del brasier.

\- así es, cariño - sonrió, sus manos pasaban arriba y abajo por su pecho

Entonces, si era así, se lo quitó en apenas dos segundos, tirándolo a cualquier lado. - ¿ahora? -.

\- ahora me debes ayudar con lo otro - hizo lo mismo que hace unos minutos, tomo las manos de él y las llevo por su cuerpo, primero por sus senos, luego por su cintura y hasta el elástico de las bragas

-Con esto tampoco tengo problema-había aprovechado y acariciado sus senos y su torso. Enganchó los dedos y le bajó la prenda.

Entre ambos la hicieron desaparecer del cuerpo de su novia.

\- ahora sí - dijo sonriendo la pequeña perversa mientras se reacomodaba sobre el - ahora te voy a mimar - sus labios fueron sobre los de él mientras iniciaba

 **En la lectura**

Mientras esos dos hacían travesuras, los del templo de reunión morían por saber qué venía, o al menos, algunos de ellos lo hacían

 ** _—Ese es el límite de la propiedad, el campamento del que te hablé —insistió mi madre—. Sube a esa colina y verás una extensa granja valle abajo. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita para pedir ayuda. No pares hasta llegar a la puerta._**

 ** _—Mamá, tú también vienes._**

-Ay Percy-suspiraron una gran cantidad de personas, conmovidos y/o pensando en lo valiente y terco que era el pelinegro.

\- No podía ir cariño - negó la mujer al borde de las lágrimas - no sabes cómo me hubiese gustado ir

-Ahora ya lo sé, mamá-no le gustaba ver a su mamá así, por lo tanto, la abrazó con fuerza.

\- te amo, mi niño - usualmente los amigos del chico pez se habrían burlado, pero en una situación, nadie se atrevió a decir algo

 ** _—Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos tristes como cuando miraba el océano—. ¡Venga, mamá! —grité—. Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover…_**

 ** _—¡Comida! —gimió Grover de nuevo_**

Nuevamente, varios "facepalm" se dieron en el lugar, también por parte del chico cabra.

Al menos su novia tenía algo de consuelo con él, abrazándolo cariñosamente contra su pecho.

\- eso es lo importante Grover - dijo el hijo de Leo, muy serio - la comida sin lugar a duda - y lo peor, no de veía rastro de broma por su parte

Galia fulminó a su hermano, aunque internamente le causaba gracia.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Oliver contra todas las miradas de indignación que recibió

-Hermano, no preguntes-bufó la hija de Leo Valdez.

\- pero... - y fue cortado por su hermana

\- ¡que no preguntes! -.

\- Ok, ok - dijo el chico bufando - que carácter, seguro está en sus días

Galia hizo lo posible por ignorarlo, aunque apretaba con fuerza el brazo de su novio.

El chico que era torturado por la chica solo sonrió - calma - dijo suavemente, intentando no desatar a la fiera

Su novia replicó entre dientes algo sobre querer matar a su hermano.

Luke solo la abrazo con más fuerza

 ** _El hombre con la manta en la cabeza seguía aproximándose, mientras bufaba y gruñía. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, reparé en que no podía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre la cabeza, porque sus manos, unas manos enormes y carnosas, le colgaban de los costados. No había ninguna manta. Lo que significaba que aquella enorme y voluminosa masa peluda, demasiado grande para ser su cabeza… era su cabeza. Y las puntas que parecían cuernos…_**

-Pues eran cuernos-interrumpió súbitamente el dios de la guerra, sonriendo con locura al adivinar qué ser estaba atacando al semidiós.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes algo… Sobre algo, Ares? - la diosa de la sabiduría hizo ese mordaz comentario, mientras tenía una lechuza en su hombro

\- ¿me estas llamando bruto? -frunció el ceño y pequeñas arrugas de expresión se le formaron en la frente.

\- pues sí, así es - le sonrió en burla mientras acarició las alas de la hermosa ave

\- ¡eso no es cierto! -.

\- Claro que lo es - dijo mientras alzaba una ceja

Ares se puso de pie.

\- ¡Basta! -reclamó el padre de ambos-se comportan como niños-.

\- mira quién habla - replicó la mayor de los Jackson, mientras abrazaba a su pequeña - no puedes ni tu comportarte como un adulto y se lo pides a ellos

\- ¡Insolente! ¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, niña! -.

\- ¡No le hables así! - chillaron tanto Tori como Luke.

\- ¡No le hables así a mi nieta, Zeus! Ella solo dice la verdad-.

\- ¡No se te ocurra gritarme Atenea! - le gritó ahora Zeus a ella

\- ¡No le grites a mi madre! - dijo levantándose Annabeth

\- ¡No tú me gritaras a mí! - grito Zeus ya con su rayo en mano

\- ¡No le grites a mi listilla! -.

\- ¡Tú tampoco me grites, niño! -.

\- ¡No le grites a mi hijo, tonto! -.

El suelo empezaba a temblar.

* * *

Opiniones:

Kira Potter Jackson: ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! Responder a alguno de los puntos de tu revisión.

1) Las historias familiares de los niños se irán aclarando a una medida que la historia avance, sabemos que es difícil de comprender el "abandono" de los chicos hacia sus hijos, pero que tiene una historia que le explica y explica su tiempo

2) Los apodos: Lizzie = Elizabeth, Rayo del cielo = Giles, Espuma de mar, Delfín = Daniela, Tiburón = Luke, Dark Sunshine = Victoria, Lottie = Charlotte. Si tienes dudas de uno en específico, pregúntanos.

3) Es Giles, El Gales fue producto del traductor.

* * *

 _ **Aclaración**_ **: Somos 2 escritoras construyendo este fanfic, pero yo (Dan) soy la dirección responsable de seguirlo y lo haré en ese lugar, así como el pido** **perdón** **, pero es necesario aclarar que no es responsable que yo.**


End file.
